Bleach: America
by Ragnos The King
Summary: Welcome to the American Soul Society. Trouble is brewing and the Soul Reapers need to call in help from their friends in Japan. New enemies emerge and things get interesting. All new players come on the scene to help defend the world from destruction. Set prior to the Thousand Year Blood War.
1. Welcome to America

"Have you finished your report Fifth Seat Blair?" Captain Pearce asked her subordinate.

"Yes ma'am. I would like you to note the increase in Hollows I have recorded and that included a field survey of Blackwater's reishi readings. I have been noticing some strange occurrences that I feel should be investigated further by Twelfth Company ," James stated in a formal tone. Captain Pearce sighed and looked at James with sharp green eyes that sparkled with mischief.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Evelyn?" Captain Pearce said running a petite hand through her spikey blue pixie hair. She wore the standard black military pants, combat boots, a white tank, and black buttoned down top that revealed the top of her breasts, her dog tags nestled between them.

"Always once more, Captain," James stated. Evelyn shook her head and leafed through James' report.

"You killed fifty Hollows in the past two weeks alone?" Evelyn arched a thin eyebrow. "Are you handling the situation well? I can always send assistance if you are having issue dealing with them all."

"That won't be required ma'am. I have the situation well under control," James stated. Evelyn got up and approached James. James couldn't help but smirk at the vast difference in height between the two as she gently touched his arm.

"James you know I only want the best for my men, but don't push yourself too hard. If you work yourself too hard you'll only end up getting careless and get yourself killed. I really don't want to tell your sister you got killed because you were being stupid," Evelyn said softly, a soft smile teasing her thin, sensual lips.

"Understood Captain. Is that all, Captain?" James asked.

"Yes. You are dismissed. I can sense your sister is getting restless." Evelyn returned to her desk as James gave a crisp salute and left the room. He passed a tall slender woman with shoulder length dark red hair. She wore black tactical gear that fit her frame well and was made of a breathable mesh designed for snipers. Her dark green eyes watched him as he passed her.

"Lieutenant," James nodded. She returned the gesture before entering the Captain's office. James exited Sixth Company's barracks and found his sister leaning against the barrack's wall. She was short with a slender but well defined figure. Today her auburn hair was highlighted with blue streaks. Her green eyes twinkled as she hugged her older brother. She like her brother wore the standard black combat boots, military cargo pants, white tank, and dog tags.

"Ready to go have some fun?" She giggled.

"You changed your hair again," James frowned.

"So?"

"You know I don't like it when you do that, Michelle."

"So? It's not like it's your hair. Besides your captain's hair is dyed, why can't mine be?"

"Captain Pearce doesn't change her hair every week," James stated as he brushed his own shoulder-length dirty blonde hair out of his blue eyes. He started down the street, Michelle falling in right behind him.

It was another typical day in the American Soul Society. New recruits were marching about the grounds to the bark of drill sergeants, their dog tags jangling of their chests as their black combat boots stomped out a steady cadence. The sun beat down from on high and it made James miss the cool temperatures of this deployment area. The heat made James want to remove his long-sleeved black shirt.

Michelle waved to members of her squad as they passed. Her superior, Lieutenant Gautier, was leading the group. He was tall, a few inches taller than James even, with well-defined muscles hidden under black military gear. His dark brown hair whipped around his face as the wind picked up and his blue eyes smiled as he flashed Michelle a crooked grin. He nodded at James who returned the gesture.

"Brady, take Squad Eleven over to the firing range!" Lieutenant Gautier barked, a slight southern accent colored his tone. "I expect you to working on Hados one through five when I get there."

"Sir, yes, sir!" A short kid with black hair replied. "Squad Eleven double time!" The twenty other Soul Reapers gave a resounding roar and took off around the corner. Lieutenant Gautier came over and patted James on the shoulder.

"Good to see you back on base, Fifth Seat," Gautier smirked.

"Good to see you too Lieutenant," James replied.

"Come on, drop the formality, it's just us now," Nick teased.

"You started it," James retorted.

"What you doing tonight?" Nick asked.

"What you got planned?"

"I was figuring we could have a little celebration now that you're back from your deployment," Nick explained.

"I won't be here long," James explained. "I'm due to ship back out at the end of the week."

"But you just got here!" Michelle whined.

"Blackwater has become a hotspot for spiritual activity recently Michelle, I can't abandon my post for long," James explained patiently. Michelle stuck out her lower lip in a pout and crossed her arms. James sighed and messed up her hair. "Hey don't be like that. First rounds will be on me."

"Great!" Gautier grinned. He took off running to catch up with his men. Over his shoulder he cried, "See you guys at the Officer's Club at seven! Oh and bring Gwen!"

James shook his head and turned back to Michelle. She was still pouting.

"Come on, we both knew when we enlisted that we would end up getting separated and not get to see each other much. There's nothing I can do about my deployment schedule," James explained.

"I know," Michelle sighed. "It's I just never get to see you anymore."

"I'll make it up to you and buy you something at the store this week," James said trying to get his little sister to smile again.

"Oh, the next edition of Dark-Hunters is in! You could get me that!" Michelle beamed.

"You and your romance novels," James shook his head. "How about instead of ogling Nick and reading those damn books, how about you actually ask him out?"

"He's my commanding officer! I can't!" Michelle whined again. James just chuckled and messed up his sister's hair again.

Later that night James, Michelle, Lieutenants Gautier and Romanov were gathered at the Officer's Club on the edge of the base. It was loud and rowdy like usual, already packed with Soul Reapers, with the waitresses and bartenders working hard to keep up with the crowd. A bubbly blonde in a black skin-tight dress came over and took the gang's order.

"So two beers, one strawberry margarita, a red wine, and three burgers, and a chicken alfredo," she stated. "Is that all for now?"

"Yep," Nick smirked, flashing his crooked grin. The blonde giggled and took off, her plump rear swaying sensually.

"Damn, the girls here are hot!" Nick grinned.

"You sure you weren't drinking beforehand?" Michelle glared.

"Nope," Nick grinned. "So James see any cute girls at your outpost? Come on, got to be plenty of good-looking country girls in Blackwater."

"Yeah, you've been drinking," James shook his head.

"Just a little," Nick winked.

"It is unbecoming of a lieutenant to act as such," Romanov glared.

"Oh loosen up," Nick stated. Then he sighed and leaned back. Michell blushed and apologized for her commander's behavior. James shook it off; he had dealt with Nick's drunkenness before. The bubbly blonde returned soon with the gang's food and drink. The gang thanked her and quickly dug into their food. The burgers were thick and juicy, the alfredo well-seasoned, and the drinks chased it all down smoothly.

James groaned in satisfaction after finishing his burger and draining his beer. He flagged the waitress and requested more drinks. They soon arrived and Nick called for a toast.

"To another successful deployment!"

The gang clinked their glasses and took a deep swig of their drinks. The night progressed smoothly until Nick and James got a little too drunk and started a fight with some of the men from Fifth Company. Lieutenant Romanov had to help break it up, apologizing for the disruption and then reprimanded both Nick and James. Michelle just laughed at them all.

"Hehe, big brother's in trouble," she said in a sing-song tone.

"Shut up," James growled. Michelle just stuck her tongue out at him and Nick laughed.

"You are all a disgrace to the Soul Reaper name," Gwen sighed. James hmphed and soon the gang left the club. Nick and James were singing the Battle Hymn of the Republic as they headed down the street. Gwen had to support Michelle as they stumbled their way home. When they arrived at Tenth Company's barracks, James gave his sister a hug and kiss on the forehead before leaving.


	2. Keep Running

James growled as he moved through Blackwater Ridge. It was still late-summer here on the Northshore of Wisconsin, but the heat was kept away by the strong breeze coming off Lake Superior. Currently James was tracking a strong Spiritual Pressure on the south side of town. The Pressure kept moving, making it hard to track down.

Finally James landed near some trees and looked around. A small cemetery was to his left and James could sense the Pressure nearby. Then he heard the screaming. James moved quickly, drawing his sword, a simple meter and a half long steel blade, as he entered the cemetery. He didn't go too far before he spotted a young girl in a yellow sundress running from a large bear-like Hollow. James jumped into the air and came down on top of the Hollow, cutting clean through its head. It gave a mournful howl as it dissipated. James turned to see the girl cowering behind a gravestone.

"It's okay. The mean old bear is gone now," James stated softly. The girl hesitantly came out and hugged James' leg, tears slowly pouring down her rosy cheeks. James patted her head and comforted her until the tears stopped.

"Ready to go to the Soul Society?" He asked softly.

"Soul Society?" the girl asked confused.

"Yeah, it's a wonderful place full of kind people and wonderful new adventures," James explained. She smiled and James stood up. He gently bopped the girl on the forehead with his pommel and preformed konso on the girl. She smiled softly as she turned into a butterfly and disappeared into the Soul Society.

James straightened, but before he could get a break his cell phone went off signaling another Hollow. Sighing, James takes off running using Flash Step to move more quickly through the city. Below him the citizens of Blackwater Ridge go about their lives completely unaware of the constant war for their souls. How James often dreamt of forgetting all his worries and being a regular human again. But then again his life as a human had been very boring; he enjoyed being a Soul Reaper. It was so much more entertaining.

James landed atop a small bookstore looking out at the lake. To his right were the marina and the location of the newest Spiritual Pressure. However James didn't see it. James jumped down next to the marina and weaved his way through the crowds of tourists making sure not to touch any of them. Tends to lead to some sticky situations. James walked out onto the nearest pier and continued to look around.

"Come on out ugly," James whispered. "I don't have all day." He reached the edge of the pier. Nothing but some fishing boats and families looking at the boats; A few older men and their children were prepping to go fishing. Suddenly the water behind him erupted. James whirled around to see a giant fish-like Hollow jumping out of the water.

"Hado 31: Shakkahō!" James unleashed a blast of red energy at the Hollow sending it flying. James jumped forward, swinging his sword. The Hollow landed on the ground stunned. James landed next to it and drove his sword through the corrupted soul. It howled in pain and disappeared as well.

"I am getting sick of all these damn Hollows," James growled. "One right after another; what the hell is bringing them all here? It can't be the people; no one here has a high enough Spiritual Pressure to attract unwanted attention. Does it have anything to do with that weird reishi I've been feeling?"

James sheathed his sword and jumped into a nearby tree to recline. For the moment he was free of Hollow attacks and could relax. However it wasn't long before his cell went off again. James sighed and looked down at his phone. He was relieved to see it was a simple message from Twelfth Company. They were sending a third-party analysist to come analyze the weird spiritual fluctuations; a specialist in strange phenomenon. A side note from his captain instructed James to aid the analysist however he can, even if it was just to stay out of his way.

James put his phone away and leaned against the tree. He closed his eyes and tried to catch a few winks of sleep before the next fight.

James brushed his hair out of his eyes as he jumped down from a tree. Before him a rabid ram-like Hollow pawed the ground as it readied to charge. James was breathing hard as he raised his sword. The ram charged and James brought down the sword with cold efficiency. He cleaved the beast in two and dropped to a knee exhausted.

 _That makes fifty-two_ James thought. _Fifty-two Hollows in less than twelve hours. This has become ridiculous. Time I find that analysist and find out what the hell is going on here._ James rose to his feet and took off running again using Flash Step to search more quickly.

However a strange Spiritual Pressure unlike anything James had ever felt before slammed into him completely jarring his senses.

"The hell?" James murmured as he looked around trying to locate the source of the strange Pressure. He headed north towards the lake and landed on the edge of town. Here a large black blocky cliff face jutted out into the lake. James noticed a large black clad being standing on the cliff. He was the source of the strange Spiritual Pressure.

James Flash Stepped over and then slowly approached the being. He was tall, several inches taller than James, with short curly black hair. A black leather biker jacket hung off his broad shoulders while similar pants hung off his narrow hips. Black combat boots adorned his feet.

"Announce yourself," James ordered. "No unauthorized spiritual beings are allowed here."

"Are you the guardian of this spiritual zone?" the man intoned in gravelly tones.

"I said announce yourself!" James snapped. He drew his sword and aimed it at the stranger. He stiffened when the man suddenly disappeared.

 _Shit!_ James whipped around barely in time to block the stranger's attack.

"My master has decreed that do be removed. Nothing personal, but I am sworn to do as my Master orders." The man forced James back and fired a red orb at him.

 _Was that a cero?_ James thought confused. _He doesn't look like any Hollow I've seen before. He doesn't even have a Hollow Hole as far as I can tell._

James barely managed to dodge the blast. The man appeared directly James and slugged him hard in the back. James gasped in pain and collided with the ground hard. The man kicked James in the back, driving both his feet into the prone Soul Reaper.

"My Master's plan shall come to fruition with your death," the man intoned. He drove his sword into James' chest. James screamed out in pain as the man removed his sword and then kicked James off the cliff into the lake below. The rough waters tossed James against the rocks where he hit his head and blacked out.


	3. Through the Fog

James dragged himself onto the shore. He coughed up some water before collapsing. His entire being was soaked and frozen to the core. He gulped down air, trying to easy the ache in his chest but it wouldn't go away. It was like he couldn't get enough oxygen no matter how deeply he breathed. James staggered to his feet, bracing himself against the nearby cliff.

 _Why can't I move?_ James thought. He leaned against the rocks as he made his way up the shoreline. Nearby people were going about their daily lives, many were getting ready to go out fishing, tourists were viewing the sites, and locals headed for the local Farmer's Market. Gasping James collapsed against the marina headquarters and ran his fingers through his hair.

 _Damn what did that bastard do to me?_ James groaned and gasped as he looked at his arm. It was dressed in a white shirt. Examining the rest of his body, James discovered he was wearing white dress clothes instead of his standard Soul Reaper. James reached down and gently tugged at the chain now attached to his chest. Shock and disbelief distorted his face.

"A Chain of Fate?" James breathed. "But how?" James forced himself to his feet and extended his hand. "Ragnarok!" He cried trying to summon his sword. But nothing happened. James collapsed to his knees as reality struck him.

"I'm a konpaku?" he breathed. "It can't be."

* * *

James wandered listlessly down the main strip of town. He was completely unresponsive to the world around him. He stumbled and fell to the ground after bumping into a group of teens who were passing by. James struggled to get up and kept going. Somehow he found himself in a park. Children ran and squealed as parents fussed over them.

"Beautiful isn't it," a voice said beside James. He looked over and saw a man in a black and green styled kimono and green and white striped bucket hat that shaded his eyes and from which his pale blonde hair spilled out of.

"What?" James asked confused.

"This little town is a lovely place. It would be a shame if it lost its guardian," the man stated. He gave James a knowing look and smiled. "You must be Fifth Seat of Sixth Company, James Blair."

"I no longer have my powers," James whispered.

"So it would appear." The man looked back at the park. "I've finished my research here and am ready to return to the Soul Society to give my report. I can take you with me if you'd like."

"Please, I need to go back. I need to have someone heal me," James said tugging at his Chain of Fate.

"Alrighty then, I'll just open a Senkaimon." The man drew a sword from seemingly nowhere and plunged it into a rift in space. With a twist he opened a series of Japanense-styled panel double-doors.

"You first," the man said with the flourish of a collapsible fan. James slowly made his way through the Senkaimon feeling slightly better once he was back in the Soul Society.

"I have to go give my report to the General, but first I will take you to your captain so she can deal with you accordingly," the man explained.

"Can I get your name?" James asked.

"Kisuke Urahara at your service," the man said. They head down the street past Ten Company's barracks. Just as James passed the main entrance to the barracks, two people exited; Lieutenant Gautier and Eight Seat Blair.

"James?" Michelle breathed.

James froze and looked away from his sister ashamed.

"James what happened to you?" Michelle cried.

"He lost his Soul Reaper powers," Kisuke stated.

"And you are?" Nick asked.

"Kisuke Urahara at your service." Kisuke gave a slight bow. "You general called me in to look at Blackwater Ridge to see what was going on."

"Blackwater," Michelle whispered. "Wait, that's James deployment area! Did you lose your powers because of it?"

"No, some bastard cut me down and somehow that caused me to lose my powers," James explained.

"I surmise he cut you through your Soul Sleep, the center of your spiritual power," Kisuke explained flourishing his fan again. "But that is not our primary concern right now. Right now Blackwater is unprotected. We need to see your captain and discuss our course of immediate action."

"Yeah," James stated dejectedly. "See you guys later."

"James wait!" Michelle called after him. Nick grabbed her shoulder and shook his head.

"Let him be. Give the man time to realize what's happened," Nick whispered. Michelle pouted but followed Nick to their meeting with their captain.

Urahara opened the door to Sixth Company's barracks and allowed James to enter. They received many hushed whispers and strange looks as they passed James' comrades on the way to Captain Pearce's office. Urahara knocked lightly on the door to the office and Lieutenant Romanov answered it. Her eyes widened only slightly at the sight of James' white clothing but she admitted them none-the-less.

"Mr. Urahara and Fifth Seat James Blair to see you Captain," Gwen said with a soft voice. Captain Pearce looked up from her paperwork and gasped as she saw James.

"James what happened to you?" she cried rushing to him.

"His Soul Sleep was pierced thus causing him to lose his powers," Kisuke explained.

"Do you know who did it?" Captain Pearce asked. She guided James to a chair and ordered Gwen to bring James some tea. Gwen nodded and hurried out of the room.

"Unfortunately no. The Spiritual Pressure was unusual, not a Soul Reaper or Hollow, that's for sure," Kisuke explained.

"Mr. Urahara, I'm sure the general is expecting you. Lieutenant Romanov, please, escort him to see General Patton," Evelyn ordered her lieutenant upon her return. Romanov nodded and gave James his tea. He held it, letting it warm his numb fingers, but didn't drink.

"James, this will be hard to hear, but if you really have lost your powers then you can't be in the Company. You'll have to be discharge," Evelyn said softly. James immediately stiffened and looked at his captain in disbelief.

"Discharged?" He whispered as if not understanding the word.

"James, you're a konpaku; I can barely sense your presence. Without the means to fight and send souls to the Soul Society you can't be a Soul Reaper," Evelyn explained sadly. James growled and his cup exploded as he clenched his fists.

"James!" Evelyn gasped. James leapt out of his chair and slammed his fist into the wall, punching a hole into the drywall. He roared in anguish as he repeatedly pounded his fist against the wall, tears streaking down his face.

"James stop this!" Captain Pearce snapped. "This is not the end of the world!"

"The hell it is!" James snapped rounding on his captain. "All I have ever been is a Soul Reaper! If I go back to being a simple konpaku I might as well be dead!"

"James don't talk like that!" Captain Pearce snapped at him. "You are more than just a Soul Reaper. You are an important individual; all life matters no matter how insignificant it may seem."

"You wouldn't understand," James whispered, the rage draining out of him. "You were a noble in your past life and a captain in this one. I was born as nothing and became something. I lose that and I lose my purpose for existence."

Evelyn sighed and sat on the edge of her desk. "James do you know the story of Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Who?" James asked. Evelyn sighed and gestured for James to sit in the other available chair. He did so and Evelyn continued.

"Ichigo Kurosaki is a rather well-known and incredibly powerful Soul Reaper in the Japanese Soul Society. He originally started out as nothing more than a Deputy Soul Reaper after a little misunderstanding with the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and quickly became a pivotal member of their ranks. I believe he recently became an honorary captain."

"What do you mean 'little misunderstanding'?" James asked.

"Well Ichigo started out as a regular human like everyone else but had immense raw spiritual energy. One day he meet fellow Soul Reaper Rukia Kuchiki who when Ichigo's family was threatened gave him her power. He then became a Soul Reaper himself. However the Japanese Soul Society forbids such action so Rukia was taken back to the Soul Society to be executed and Ichigo was stripped of his powers much in the same fashion as you.

"But thanks to Kisuke, Ichigo regained his powers and went on to defeat several members of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads including two of their strongest captains. He became a Deputy Soul Reaper afterwards and went on to fight for the Japanese Soul Society in several major battles."

"Captain you have to get Urahara to help me like he did Ichigo!" James snapped jumping to his feet. "If he can help a regular human become a Soul Reaper then he should be able to help me regain my powers!"

"Maybe, Mr. Urahara is a very smart man and very inventive. But whether he helps you is completely up to him," Evelyn stated. "But I will do whatever I can to help."

"Thank you Captain! Thank you!" James hugged his Captain, overcome with hope. Realizing what he'd done, James released his captain and blushed. Evelyn just smiled and patted his cheek.

"It's a long-shot but I pray it works out for you James," Evelyn smiled. "This Company would be so boring without you."


	4. Reclamation

"Mr. Urahara, wait!" James called after the strange man from Japan. Urahara turned around with a blank look on his face.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I need you help me regain my Soul Reaper powers!" James barked. This took Kisuke by surprise. He flourished his fan and asked, "What makes you think I can do that?"

"I know about Ichigo Kurosaki and what you did for him. I know you helped him gain his initial Soul Reaper powers. Now I want you to help me reclaim mine," James explained.

"I must warn you, there is no guarantee that the process will work. You might end up becoming a Hollow instead of a Soul Reaper and then I'll have to eliminate you," Kisuke stated, deadly serious.

"You can stick your warning where the sun don't shine buddy. I will become a Soul Reaper no matter what," James growled.

"If you're resolute in your decision, I guess I have no choice but to help!" Kisuke replied, a goofy grin plastered on his face. "Give me two hours to prepare and then meet me over at Sixth Company's training barrack."

"Sure thing."

* * *

James entered the training barrack for Sixth Company. It was a large structure, the size of a large aircraft hangar, and the interior was separated into a rocky battlefield and a small shooting range on the far side. He was a little surprised to see his sister and captain waiting with Kisuke Urahara.

"Ah, you're here," Urahara said looking over his shoulder. "We can get started then." He approached him and said, "Now unlike Mr. Kurosaki who had his own innate Soul Reaper powers which we could easily awaken, your powers are going to require a bit of a kick-start."

"Kick-start?" James asked.

"Yes." Kisuke held out his hand and revealed a little blue pill. "This is distilled reishi taken from your sister. Despite your differences in personality and manifestation of your powers, you both have remarkably similar reiatsu. Thanks to this we should be able to restore your powers."

"Good." James swallowed the pill dry and the cracked his neck. "Let's start this already."

"We need to let your body absorb the reishi first," Kisuke stated.

"How long will that take!" James snapped.

"About an hour."

"Why didn't you give it to me earlier then?"

"Because I didn't know you'd want me to help you and it took a while to make that pill from scratch."

"Fine." James sat down on the ground and leaned against a rock. Michelle sat on the rock above him and ran her fingers through his hair. James closed his eyes and sighed.

"Tell me a story, Michelle," James whispered. Evelyn grabbed Urahara, saying, "We should let them be. If this doesn't go well, this may be the last time they see each other." Urahara nodded and the two left the Blair siblings alone.

Michelle continued to run her fingers through her brother's long hair as he drifted into a light sleep, exhausted from all the stress lately. A slight smile graced Michelle's lips as she started:

 _A long time ago in a land filled with evergreen trees and snow a great terror devastated the land. A great grey wolf of great and terrible power preyed on the people of this land of green and white. Its name was feared and known by all, and his name was:_

"Ragnarok," James murmured in his sleep. Michelle giggled and whispered:

 _Yes, the great demon wolf Ragnarok. He preyed on countless villagers before he was cut down by valiant warriors. Wounded, and weakened, the wolf sought refuge in the destroyed remnants of a village he ravaged. Driven by hunger and pain, Ragnarok hunted for an easy meal only to stumble upon a little girl, a mere teen._

 _Despite his hunger, Ragnarok could not bring himself to eat the human before him. She was pure and untouched with skin as pale as freshly fallen snow. Her long, red, silky hair cascaded down past her slender shoulders. Her emerald eyes showed no fear as Ragnarok approached_

 _"_ _Do you not fear me mortal?" Ragnarok asked the girl as he circled her._

 _"_ _No." She stood defiant before the demon that destroyed her village. She reached for the great wolf. He backed away and snarled, but the maiden gently cupped his jaw, her touch quelling the rage inside._

* * *

"It's time to begin," Kisuke Urahara stated, waking James. He stood up and rolled his neck, loosening the muscles and popping the vertebra.

"Then let's get started."

"As I am sure you've already noticed, your body is slow and it's hard to breath. This is because you lack the proper spirit energy to move your konpaku. We need to increase your spirit energy until it is easier to move and breath. That pill I gave you helped but more is still required," Kisuke explained. "To do so you'll have to spar against me. Avoid getting killed and we can move on."

"You are insane, aren't you," James glared but dropped into a fighting stance. Kisuke just smirked before surging forward. James' eyes went wide as Kisuke appeared directly in front of him. James barely dodged Kisuke's strike before throwing one of his own into Kisuke's side.

The strike never made contact.

Urahara jumped back before James' fist made contact. James charged Kisuke and threw several quick jabs. Urahara smiled as he deftly dodged each of James' punches. James tried a quick kick to Kisuke's kidney but he Flash Stepped away. A look of shock came over James's face until he felt a presence behind him. He whipped around and his left foot came flying up. It barely grazed Kisuke's chest.

"Good, time for stage two," Urahara smirked.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"You are moving much better than before."

James nodded now realizing that it was no longer hard to move or breathe.

"Now the next stage is the tricky part. Your Chain of Fate will start to deteriorate and when it ends you will become a Hollow," Urahara explained.

"I know. That's how all Hollows begin," James stated.

"The only way to avoid this is to become a Soul Reaper." Kisuke quickly made a hand gesture brining his hands together and intertwining his middle fingers over his index fingers. "Bakudo 99: Kin!" James gasped as his arms were bound behind his back with black ribbons and iron bars.

"The hell?" James snapped.

"I'm sorry, but for this next part I need to bind your arms." He waved his hand and a massive hole appeared below James.

"Oh fuck," James stated before he fell.

"That never gets old," Kisuke chuckled behind his signature fan. "This is the Shattered Shaft," he called down to James. "It stimulates the Encroachment of the Chain. In seventy-two hours you will either become a Soul Reaper or a Hollow. I advise being able to climb out in those seventy-two hours."

"Bastard," James growled. "I'm going to get you when this is over."


	5. Enter the Wolf

James growled as he collapsed to the ground after another session of Encroachment. His chain had shortened considerably since he had been put in the Shattered Shaft. James figured he had only one more session before he became a Hollow.

"I should let you know, the last Encroachment will be worse than those before it," Kisuke called down the hole. "You don't have much time left, only two more hours."

"Shit," James growled. He tried once again to run up the side of the hole, jumping from edge to edge to try and keep climbing, but he lost his footing half-way up and fell back down to the bottom of the Shaft. Breathing heavily James put himself back into a kneeling position and looked up towards the top of the Shaft.

"Do you think he'll make it?" Michelle asked Urahara.

"Mr. Kurosaki took this long as well and he knew nothing about being a Soul Reaper. But this is the part of the trial where things get dangerous. Your brother will either become a Hollow and we will be forced to kill him, or he will reclaim his Soul Reaper powers. But we have to worry about other complications," Kisuke explained hesitantly.

"Complications?" Michelle asked.

"Oh, don't worry your pretty little head about it," Kisuke said hiding behind his fan again. "Hmm, it would appear the final Encroachment has begun."

James screamed as his Chain of Fate started to completely devour itself. A Hollow Hole quickly formed in the center of his chest. He screamed louder as white substance poured from his eyes and mouth and started to cover his face.

"Oh god," Michelle gasped, her hand covering her mouth.

"Same thing happened to Ichigo," Kisuke whispered. "The soul is rejecting becoming a Hollow. That's why the mask is forming first."

* * *

James felt himself fall backwards. He closed and opened his eyes to find himself in a throne room made of thick pine logs and roughly carved timbers. An ornately carved pinewood throne sat atop a raised platform. Three large chandeliers hung over the room casting a soft light. Sitting on the edge of the platform was a man dressed in grey wolf-styled armor and grey cloak. He had long grey hair and yellow eyes.

"Do you know who I am?" the man asked James.

"Ragnos Ragnarok, my Zanpakuto," James stated getting to his feet.

"Yes," Ragnarok smirked. "It is so good to hear you again my friend."

"I've missed you too," James smiled.

Suddenly the room started to rot away.

"This world is collapsing. Once it has fully melted away you will become a Hollow," Ragnarok explained. "Find the source of your power and reclaim them." James looked around as dozens of small wooden chest started to appear from the rotting throne room. The ground gave out under James and he fell along with the chests.

 _Think! Damn it! Think!_ James thought. _Ragnarok said I had to find the source of my Soul Reaper Powers. If some damn kid with no training can fucking do this so can I!_ James concentrated and Soul Ribbons appeared before him. Searching, James found the red one that represents a Soul Reaper. He gripped it with all his worth and yanked the chest towards him. James opened the chest and ripped out the hilt inside.

* * *

"I advise we step back," Urahara said pulling Michelle away from the edge of the Shattered Shaft. A massive explosion of spiritual energy erupted from the Shaft and James emerged from the smoke and dust. He was back in his standard military uniform, his sword hung on his hip, and a mask was on his face. It was a simple depiction of a wolf with a narrow mouthpiece and flaring spikes that swept back on the cheekbones and forehead, and blue stripes on the eyebrows and mouth.

"James," Michelle breathed. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah, it's me," James smirked, pushing his mask to the side of his head. It disintegrated into reishi.

"What's next?" James asked Urahara. James gasped and quickly drew his sword as Urahara attacked him unexpectedly.

"What the hell?" James and Michelle both cried out.

"Scream Benihime," Urahara stated. He sword transformed into its Shikai form. "You may have reclaimed your powers but how much of them can you use?" He fired a large red blast at James. He jumped out of the way and held his sword out.

"Incinerate Ragnarok!" James roared. Yet, his sword remained the same. James himself felt no spiritual change.

"How interesting," Urahara commented. "You may have reclaimed your Soul Reaper powers but you seem to have lost the skill set you had." He sealed his sword and put it back in his cane. "I'll have to report this to your captain."

James frowned and collapsed backwards. He sheathed his sword and Michelle came over and held him.

"Oh, thank god, I think I'd lost you for a second," Michelle breathed.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," James grinned. He sighed and leaned against his sister and she held him tight, running her fingers through his messy hair. Urahara soon returned with Captain Pearce.

"Mr. Urahara informs that you have regained your powers but are unable to use your Zanpakuto's released form," Captain Pearce stated. James nodded causing Evelyn to sigh.

"Unfortunately I will still have to relieve you of duty," she explained. "You will remain here to train while Michelle goes to guard Blackwater Ridge in your stay. Michelle, I will go talk to your captain about it."

"Yes ma'am," Michelle nodded.

* * *

"Captain Zachariah, may I have a word?" Captain Pearce asked a large man with pepper-grey buzz-cut and grey eyes. His muscles bulged under his white tank and tactical vest. An AR-15 with holographic sight and grenade launcher attached sat slung over his back.

"What?" he growled at her.

"My fifth seat suffered a setback and has lost most of his power. I am requesting you let Eight Seat Michelle Blair to replace him until James is back to full strength," Evelyn asked politely.

"Hmph, I don't care what you want with Ms. Blair. If you need her to cover for her weakling brother then fine," Zachariah growled.

"Thank you," Evelyn bowed.

"Excuse me, Captain Evelyn, what's this about your fifth seat?" a voice asked behind the captains.

"Oh General Patton, good day sir!" Evelyn saluted. "I was just informing Zachariah here that I need to borrow his eighth seat to cover James' area of deployment."

"Why is that?" Patton inquired.

"He was injured in battle recently and has lost most of his power. I am helping him train to maintain his rank as fifth seat so he will be out of the field while he recovers."

"Injured you say? Hm, I do recall Mr. Urahara mentioning something about that when he gave me his preliminary report. He is giving a more complete report in a few more days after he returns to Blackwater Ridge for further analysis." Patton turned to Zachariah. "I am going to ask that your Lieutenant joins Eighth Seat Blair in guarding Blackwater and helping Mr. Urahara study the area. He informed me that the weird fluctuations Mr. Blair reported are strengthening and stabilizing. My gut is telling me something big is coming. I want to be prepared."

"Sir, yes, sir!" the captains saluted. The general returned it before leaving.

"I'll inform my Lieutenant and Ms. Blair that they're being deployed to Blackwater," Zachariah stated. Evelyn nodded and thanked him before leaving.


	6. Training Days

"Time to start your training, James," Evelyn smirked as they entered Sixth Company's training barracks. It had been two days since James had recovered his powers; Evelyn wanted him to take that time to rest and recuperate from his ordeal before he pushed himself again.

"Alright this will be just like old times," Evelyn smirked as they reached the center of the training grounds. She drew her sword and an aura of deadly calm came over her. James tensed and drew his sword as well. With the slightest movement of her left foot, Evelyn disappeared and James had to jump back to avoid being cleaved in two by her sword. Evelyn flipped into the air and brought her foot down hard. James grunted as he barely blocked it with his left arm.

He forced her back and Evelyn landed lightly on her feet. She smirked and then surged forward, her sword pointed straight at James' heart. James switched his sword to his left hand deflected Evelyn's attack wide before swinging at her with his right fist. Evelyn twisted to the side using the momentum of James' attacks to her advantage and drove her shin into his kidney. James hissed in pain but grabbed Evelyn's leg with his arm pinning her.

"What you grinning about?" Evelyn teased. "Hado 33: Sokatsui!" James released Evelyn and flipped away smoke filling the space between them from the explosion.

"Come on James," Evelyn teased. "You need to use Shikai if you want to beat me."

"Would if I could," James growled. Then to his sword he growled, "Come on Ragnarok, I need your help."

Evelyn jumped up and brought her sword down, slicing the air. James barely dodged as the impact caused the ground to crack and shatter.

"Pathetic," Evelyn sighed. She brought her sword up in a powerful backhanded slash. She caught James across the chest drawing blood.

"Damn," James spat. He didn't bother to staunch the blood. He knew more would be drawn soon if he didn't up his game. _Come on, I've done this before; I've achieved Bankai. I am a Soul Reaper; I am the Fifth Seat of Sixth Company. I will not fall here. I will not fail!_ James thought. He poured his power into his Zanpakuto hoping to coax out Ragnarok.

Evelyn charged again, coming in low. She slashed at James catching him again and cutting his chest again forming an "X". Evelyn drew back her sword so as to plunge it into James' chest.

"Tell me why you fight," Ragnarok whispered in ear.

"To make a difference," James replied. "To leave my mark on history."

"Is that why you want to become more powerful?"

"History remembers those with the strength to do something."

"Then keep moving forward; continue to gain strength. Do not falter; do not show weakness or you shall die forgotten," Ragnarok growled. "Now call my name!"

"Incinerate Ragnarok!" James' Zanpakuto erupted in flames and grew in size until it became a flaming greatsword. Evelyn's eyes went wide and she dodged right as James unleashed a massive wave of fire. Evelyn came out of a roll and eyed James. He was breathing hard but held his Zanpakuto high. Evelyn smiled and straightened. She sheathed her sword and James relaxed. He sealed his Zanpakuto and sheathed it.

"I think we should take a break now. I'm sure you're hungry," Evelyn stated. James nodded and removed his torn and bloody tank top. On the northern edge of the training barrack, Sixth Company kept a medic hut. There James cleaned and dressed his wounds. When he came back out Lieutenant Romanov had arrived with food and Evelyn was eating. James joined them and noticed Romanov had brought a beef stew for them to eat. Gwen gave James a large bowl with a soft smile and asked, "So how goes your training?"

"He's getting there. James just unlocked Shikai again. Next I think we'll work on Kido to work on controlling his spiritual energy before we attempt Bankai," Evelyn explained as she slowly ate her stew.


	7. Fight to Survive

"This is so boring," Nick groaned, leaning against a tree as Kisuke collected reishi samples around an ancient oak tree in the middle of town. Michelle was sitting in the tree above Nick relaxing.

"You don't have to be here, Lieutenant, I am fully capable of doing these analyses by myself," Kisuke stated as he closed his sampler. "You kiddies can go run along and have fun." He flourished his fan again and chuckled. Nick glared at the scientist but pushed off the tree.

"We were assigned to watch you and help you with your work, Mr. Urahara," Nick argued. "As much as I hate all the standing around and waiting, I won't abandon my station."

"Besides, despite the weird spiritual signature around this area, there hasn't been any real Hollow activity since we showed up," Michelle stated swinging her legs. "Which is weird because James was up to his ears in Hollows while stationed here."

Nick and Michelle tensed as they felt a strange Reiatsu enter the World of the Living.

"What the hell?" Nick growled reaching for his sword. Kisuke rose and glanced to the northeast.

"This Pressure is similar to the one that attacked your brother," he explained in a serious tone. "But there appears to be another with him."

"Well handle them. You keep analyzing. We need that information to figure out what is going on in Blackwater. The general has a feeling things are converging here and I just don't like the series of events that have happened."

"Completely understandable. I think I am on the verge of discovering the reason for this place's strange spiritual energy, and then we can report back to the general," Kisuke stated. He returned to analyzing the reishi around the tree as Nick and Michelle took off to confront the strange Spiritual Pressures.

They discovered two men standing on the cliffs north of town. One was wearing black biker gear while his friend was wearing black clothing including a "Black Parade" t-shirt, a faded jacket, and skull ring on his right ring finger. The biker was hard muscle with long black hair, purple eyes and thin lips and nose; the Goth was thin but toned, with short brown hair, blue eyes, and thin, pale features.

"Declare yourselves intruders," Lieutenant Gautier demanded as he landed lightly on his feet in front of the strange men, his sword drawn.

"I thought you said this place was cleared of Soul Reapers, Zarathos," Goth said to his biker friend.

"They must have sent reinforcements," the biker replied drawing his blade. "This will not do. My Master said to remove any and all interference."

"Then I guess we'll just have to kill these Soul Reapers," Goth stated.

"I said declare yourselves!" Nick snapped. Both men glared at him before the biker, Zarathos, said, "You do not need to know our names because you will be dead soon. Then we shall go kill that scientist before prepping the ritual site for our Master."

"Zarathos, be quiet. They do not need to know such things," Goth chided.

"What will it matter Sammael? Dead men don't talk," Zarathos laughed. Sammael conceded the point and drew his own sword.

"Get ready Michelle," Nick ordered. "Seems we got a fight on our hands." She nodded and pointed at Sammael. "You. You said that Zarathos had been here before, right?"

"Something along those lines, yes," Sammael replied.

"He's mine then." Michelle glared at Zarathos, her Spiritual Pressure spiking.

"Be careful," Nick whispered. "I don't want to bring you back to your brother in a body bag." Michelle nodded and then Flash Stepped away, Zarathos following her.

"Guess it's just you and me now," Nick smirked. He raised his sword horizontally and said, "Destroy Apollymi." His sword glowed black before turning into a black, demonic greatsword with a bat-wing styled hilt.

Sammael surged forward and their swords clashed. Nick barely held him off before forcing Sammael off. Nick unleashed a massive wave of black energy at Sammael. The Goth simply frowned and slashed the attack in half.

"You think you can use the darkness against a Being of Darkness?" Sammael said.

"What are you?" Nick asked. "You are neither Soul Reaper nor Hollow."

"You figured out that much," Sammael grinned. "Wound me and I'll tell you."

Nick gripped his sword and charged Sammael. He blocked the attack, sending the strike wide before slamming his fist into Nick's gut. He gasped and stumbled back. Sammael whipped his sword around hard and fast, knocking Nick even farther back.

"Is this really the best you have to offer?" Sammael stated bored. He raised his hand and fired a dark red blast of spiritual energy. Nick's eyes went wide as he blocked it but Sammael followed up the attack with a heavy slash that caught Nick across the chest.

"Damn. What the hell was that?" Nick growled. "That couldn't have been a cero. You're not a Hollow."

"Don't hurt that tiny brain of yours, Soul Reaper," Sammael frowned. "To make things simple, in essence it was a cero. And this is a Sonido." The man disappeared and reappeared directly behind Nick. The lieutenant tried to turn to block the attack, but Sammael slashed Nick across his back, parallel to the cut on his chest. Nick collapsed falling to his knees.

"Repent Soul Reaper for your soul is Damned. But rejoice for I am your deliverance. I am Sammael, the Angel of Death, deliverer of the Damned!" Sammael brought down his sword to behead Nick but the Soul Reaper grinned and said, "Hado 58: Tenran."

Sammael's eyes went wide as a massive wind storm blasted him away.

"Don't think you can win so easily," Nick smirked. "Angel of Death or not, I will defeat you." He stood erect and raised his sword "Let's go Apollymi."

* * *

Michelle was breathing hard and bleeding from a long cut on her arm. Zarathos stood across from her unharmed and rather bored. Michelle spun her halberd and brought it down to strike Zarathos. He lazily batted it aside with his forearm.

"How come I got the boring one?" Zarathos whined. "I prefer prey who can put up a decent fight."

Michelle glared at him and held her halberd made of bone horizontally and said, "Bankai." A massive explosion of Spiritual Pressure forced Zarathos back and threw up a bunch of dust. When it cleared, Michelle was encased in armor the color of seawater with fins on her calves and forearms and a small crown adorning her head made of coral, pearls, and shark teeth. She spun a trident made of bone with a ceremonial ribbon.

"Wrath of Aquarius," Michelle growled. She pointed the trident at Zarathos and unleashed a tsunami upon the warrior. His eyes went wide at her sudden display of power and sonidoed away. He appeared behind her, but Michelle easily blocked the attack.

"Oldest trick in the book," she glared. Unlike before, Michelle was completely composed now, her appearance, her gaze regal and lofty. "You will have to do better than that to defeat me, bounty hunter." She spat out the title like it was bitter, poison.

Zarathos smirked and bashed away at Michelle. She deftly blocked each and every one of his strikes with intricate spins and twirls of her trident. She caught the blade in between the prongs and flung Zarathos' sword away.

He grinned and said, "You fight much better than that last guy. I killed him inside of fifteen seconds; it was pathetic! Ironic given how similar your Spiritual Pressures are." Michelle's eyes went wide as she realized what Zarathos had just revealed.

"Bastard!" Michelle screamed. "I will kill you!" She spun her trident and brought it down hard, nearly breaking Zarathos' arm when he foolishly used it to block the attack. He growled and slashed at Michelle. She used her trident as a lever, flipping over Zarathos and kicking him in the head. He stumbled and Michelle fired another torrent of water at him. Zarathos dodged it and sonidoed behind Michelle and slammed his own foot into the side of her head. Michelle moaned and collapsed to her knees, her crown cracked.

"Time to die," Zarathos intoned. He raised his sword and brought it down to cleave Michelle in two. But a hand appeared and stopped his blade.

"Sammael, what is the meaning of this?" Zarathos growled.

"Our Master has recalled us. Leave the girl and let us go," Sammael explained. Zarathos growled but sheathed his sword. Sammael opened a swirling portal of red smoke and the two mysterious spiritual entities disappeared into it. Michelle collapsed and her Bankai dissipated. Nick arrived shortly and collected her before returning to Urahara.

"We need to go back to the Soul Society now," Nick growled.

"Agreed." Urahara nodded.


	8. Training Days Pt 2

James sent another wave of flames at Evelyn simply cut the fire in half. James surged forward using Flash Step to get in close quickly. He maneuvered himself behind Evelyn and brought his sword down hard. Evelyn brought her sword behind her and deflected James' strike.

"Good, you're no longer attacking head on," Evelyn smirked. "But I think you forgot this is not a one-on-one fight." James eyes went wide as his shoulder erupted in a spurt of blood. The bang caught up a few seconds later.

"Shit," James growled. He glared off into the distance and spotted Romanov situated behind her sniper rifle. She fired a second shot and James barely deflected it with the flat of his blade.

"Don't forget the captain," Ragnarok whispered in his ear. James ducked low and spun around as Evelyn's blade whistled over his head. He spun, sweeping Evelyn's legs out from under her before flipping into the air to avoid another shot from Gwen.

 _Damn, it was hard enough fighting the captain alone, but adding Gwen to the mix makes it hard to focus on a target_ James thought.

"Spread your wings, Saphira," Evelyn intoned. James jumped farther away from her as Captain Pearce's sword burst into blue flames. The blade extended to a meter and a half long with a hand and a half handle, the pommel a sapphire blue jewel.

"Brisingr." Evelyn brought her sword down in a heavy slash, a massive wave of blue flames propagating forward.

"Shit," James growled. "Flames of the End Times!" He unleashed a similar blast of red flames that collided and barely deflected Evelyn's attack. James prepared a second attack but his side burst into searing pain. James gasped and clutched his side, blood quickly coating his hand.

"Release me; I shall deal with the lieutenant," Ragnarok whispered in James' ear.

"What? How?" James whispered back.

"Just throw out your arm and focus your spiritual energy into it. I'll help with the rest," Ragnarok explained. James nodded and did so. He hissed in pain as it felt like his arm was being burned as he focused his Reishi. His arm became engulfed in grey flames.

"Call my name!" Ragnarok roared in James' ear.

"Ragnos Ragnarok!" James roared. The flames on his arm came to life and flew through the air, consolidating into human form. Ragnos Ragnarok, James' Zanpakuto spirit, emerged onto the Soul Reaper's realm of existence.

"Incinerate," he growled. A column of flames erupted from his right hand and formed his greatsword.

"James, what have you done?" Evelyn asked.

"Summon my Zanpakuto to this plane," James breathed. The summoning had drained him drastically of spiritual energy. "Evens the playing field when fighting multiple opponents." Evelyn frowned and raised her sword. She fired another blast of flames at James who barely deflected it. Ragnarok surged forward and attacked Romanov, who instinctively retreated to allow her to bring her rifle to bear. Ragnarok remained hot on her heels preventing the lieutenant from gaining distance. Frowning slightly, Gwen reverted her rifle back to its sealed state, a standard issue 9mm pistol. She leveled it on Ragnarok and fired rapidly. The Zanpakuto Spirit raised his blade and easily deflected the spiritual shots.

James however was struggling with Evelyn. She was forcing James back, barely breaking a sweat as she did so. With a look of annoyance, she swept James' blade wide and slugged him in the face. James staggered back and collapsed.

"James, you're disappointing me," Evelyn stated with a bit of a pout.

"Sorry, Captain," James stated. His sword returned to its sealed state and Ragnarok stood down. Gwen twirled her gun before slipping it into her hip holster. Ragnarok turned into flames and wrapped around James' arm before disappearing.

"That skill is unnerving," Evelyn stated sheathing her sword on her back. "No one in the history of the American Soul Society has been able to summon their Zanpakuto Spirit to this plane before. Especially not to fight alongside them."

"But isn't manifesting your Zanpakuto to this plane a requirement for Bankai?" James asked.

"Yes, but I feel that this goes beyond that. We shouldn't be able to see your Zanpakuto, but we do. That's what concerns me." Evelyn sat down and sighed. "Gwen, bring us some tea. Then we'll start again." Gwen nodded and produced a pot of tea from behind a boulder along with some cups. She steadily poured the tea and handed it out. James downed his cup in one long draw. Gwen refilled it and the second cup vanished more slowly.

"Once you've recovered, we'll go again. We need to push you harder, just like before. You responded well to being pushed, and though I don't like it, given Lieutenant Gautier's latest report, we'll have to do so."

"Can my sister or Nick help with my training?" James asked after some hesitation.

"Why?" Evelyn asked.

"They're my friend and I know they want to help," James explained. He scratched his head before adding, "And I'm sure my sister would love to push me around." Evelyn smirked at that and nodded. "Sure, if you think that will help."

James groaned and stretched as he got up. He drew his sword again and held it loosely in his right hand. Evelyn smirked and stood up, brushing the dirt form her pants.

"Gwen, I want you to sit this one out. Understood?" Evelyn stated drawing her blade. Gwen nodded and went and sat on a nearby rock. Evelyn held out her sword and said, "Bankai." Blue flames erupted around her, consolidating into wings that erupted from her shoulders, claws on her feet, a slender tail, and a dragon's head covering her right hand. Her sword was the same as her shikai but it was bathed in blue flames.

"Saphira Bjartskular," Evelyn intoned. She surged forward and unleashed a massive blast of fire. James quickly unleashed Shikai and cuts through the wave of fire. However it was just a distraction. Evelyn was on James before he knew it and he was forced back. Mercilessly, Evelyn pounded away at him, sparks flying as their blades clashed. James lost his footing, but this allowed him to dodge a blade aimed at his throat. James rolled back and unleashed a blaze at his captain. Evelyn batted it aside with her hand and then surged forward. She brought her sword down in a heavy two-handed slash that drove James to his knees.

"Stop being defensive!" Evelyn commanded. "You cannot win a battle if all you do is defend!" She unleashed a torrent of fire which blasted James back. He collided with a boulder, knocking the wind from him and cracking a rib.

"Pathetic," Ragnarok growled in his ear. "If you are too weak to fight back, then you are not fit to be King."

James gasped as he felt control being ripped from him. He clutched the side of his head as the right half of his Hollow Mask started to form.

"What are you doing?" James growled.

"A knight only fights for a worthy King. You clearly are not worthy!" Ragnarok snarled as he forced James down, deep into his sub-conscious. The mask finished forming, Ragnarok now in control. He leveled his gaze at Evelyn who watched James' body cautiously.

"Flames of the End Times," Ragnarok intoned. He brought his sword down in a simple slash but the wave of energy and flames that erupted was massive. Evelyn's eyes went wide as she dodged the attack.

 _Something's not right. His Spiritual Pressure is fluctuating and almost seems like that of a Hollow's_ Evelyn thought in slight panic. "Brisingr." She unleashed a massive blast of flames of spiritual energy that blasted away at Ragnarok. He chuckled at the thrill of the fight and matched Evelyn's attack, much to the captain's surprise.

"Come on! Keep it coming! It's about time I get to enjoy a real battle!" Ragnarok howled. He charged Evelyn and slammed his sword into hers forcing the petite captain back. He pounded at her, breaking through her defense and then slashing her cross the chest. Evelyn hissed in pain and took to the air.

"Come on," Ragnarok growled. "That's not fair. A knight should fit with honor and not resort to such tricks to win a fight." Evelyn scowled and then dive-bombed Ragnarok. He easily deflected the strike and then slugged Captain Pearce in the face. She went flying and collided with the wall. She slid down, her Bankai disappearing. Ragnarok Flash Stepped to her, his blade at her neck.

"Sorry Captain Pearce," Ragnarok growled. "But the leader of the pack must be strong to put down dissentient members." He drew back his blade to kill the captain.

"Bakudou 61: Rikujōkōrō!"

Ragnarok snarled as several thin blades of light slammed into his midsection and paralyzed him. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Gwen running towards them.

Captain!" Gwen slid next to Evelyn and held her. The captain's eyes opened and she woozily pushed Gwen away. Glaring at Ragnarok, she whispered, "Give James back to us."

"Sorry, milady, but the boy has proven he isn't strong enough to rule. I'm the King now," Ragnarok taunted. He gasped as pain pierced his skull.

"Stand down," James growled.

"Who do you think you are boy?" Ragnarok snarled.

"I am your Soul Reaper! You are my Zanpakuto! Return to your sword!" James barked. He forced Ragnarok from control of his body and back into James' Inner World. Ragnarok howled in rage but couldn't stop James. James released a heavy sigh and his mask disintegrated.

"James what the hell just happened?" Evelyn demanded. Gwen hesitantly released the Kido and James fell to his knees.

"I proved to be too weak momentarily. Ragnarok decided to take control. He won't kneel to a weak King," James explained glaring at his sword. Evelyn hmphed and said, "That's enough for today then. Rest and recover. We will continue tomorrow. Maybe you can access Bankai tomorrow."

James nodded and reluctantly headed to his barracks to rest.

* * *

 **Sorry to leave you guys hanging, but I need to go off the grid for awhile thanks to college. SO that means writing Hiatus! But don't worry, I will be back soon to continue our tale. See you all in a Month!**


	9. Training Days Pt 3

**The King has Returned! I will return to my weekly uploads now that I am back. But as a treat for being patient while I was absent, I will upload several chapters for your enjoyment.**

* * *

James blocked a strike from Michelle's halberd with his sword before ducking low to avoid a round from Gwen's rifle. Michelle jumped back only so Nick could attack with a heavy slash of his Shikai. James grunted under the clash of steel but forced Nick back.

"Good, James," Evelyn smiled. "You're doing much better than last time. Remember you have to defeat them without your Shikai!" James just grunted as Michelle and Nick double-teamed him. Both their weapons clashed heavily with James' sword forcing him to a knee. He hissed as pain erupted in his right shoulder. Immediately James' guard dropped and both Michelle's and Nick's Zanpakuto cut into him. James' Zanpakuto clattered out of his grip as Nick and Michelle stood back.

"You are weak," Ragnarok growled in James' ear.

"No," James whispered as he felt Ragnarok rip control from him. With a laugh, Ragnarok's mask formed across James' face. Michelle and Nick jumped back in shock and horror as they watched Ragnarok stand up, his wounds hissing and fizzing as they healed over.

"All hail the King," Ragnarok sneered under his half-mask. He gripped his sword and stood up. "Incinerate." Ragnarok's sword erupted into flames and grew in size.

"Get back!" Evelyn screamed as she unleashed her Bankai and charged Ragnarok. Ragnarok regarded her coolly before unleashing a massive wave of fire in a downward diagonal slash towards Michelle and Nick. Their eyes went wide as they felt the massive wave of reishi and flames roar towards them. They became engulfed in the spiritual flames, screaming in pain. When the flames died, both Soul Reapers collapsed.

"Weak," Ragnarok growled. "Neither would be fit to fight as my knights."

"You sound as if you were making yourself an army," Evelyn stated.

"A king must always be on the lookout for strong warriors to fight for him," Ragnarok reasoned as he twirled his sword casually and regarded the captain. "I defeated you before; let's see if you've gotten any stronger." Ragnarok twirled his sword over his left shoulder before whipping it beside his right shoulder and unleashing another massive wave of fire.

"Flames of the End Times!"

Evelyn unleashed her own blast of blue flames to counter Ragnarok's attack. The two waves of flames collided and erupted into a large explosion. Ragnaork surged forward and slashed at Evelyn with a strong two-handed grip. The petite captain deflected the strike and forced Ragnarok back with a second stroke.

"Bakudo-!"

Gwen was cut off as Ragnarok glared at her and unleashed a cero. Gwen ducked out of the way. Evelyn used the distraction to strike at Ragnarok, but he blocked the stroke without even looking.

"I won't fall for such paltry tricks twice," Ragnarok stated coolly towards Gwen. He forced Evelyn back and twirled his sword casually. "Unless you both step up your game, you will never defeat me. Discard what feelings you have for James; they are what are holding you back."

"Bankai!"

Ragnarok glanced over his shoulder to see Michelle standing behind him clad in the armor of her Bankai.

"Give me back my brother," Michelle growled coldly, leveling her trident at Ragnarok.

"Don't make me laugh," Ragnarok chuckled. "You could never hurt me knowing it would hurt your brother as well."

"James will heal. He's been through worse when he trained me," Michelle stated. She surged forward bringing her trident down hard. Ragnarok deflected it wide and then slammed his fist into Michelle's stomach. She grunted but held firm throwing her own punch into Ragnarok's head. He stumbled, clutching his head.

"No!" He snarled. Michelle backed off confused. She knew she hadn't hit Ragnarok that hard, just enough to make him back off. He was clearly being affected by something else.

"No! I refuse to bow before a weak King!" Ragnarok growled clutching his head. His left eye had reverted to its normal blue color, not the black and yellow inversion of a Hollow.

"I will not allow you to harm my family!" James roared in Ragnarok's ear. James grabbed Ragnarok and dragged him into his Inner World. James' body collapsed and his sword returned to its sealed form.

"What just happened?" Michelle asked, remaining alert.

"I believe James and his Inner Hollow are hashing things out," Evelyn speculated.

* * *

Inside James' Inner World, he was locked in battle against his Zanpakuto.

"Why do you continue to interfere like this?" James demanded. "You used to support me and fight alongside me! An ever loyal companion! What changed? Why do you oppose me so?"

"You are weak!" Ragnarok shoved James back and unleashed Shikai. "You proved how weak you were when that man cut you down in less than thirty seconds!"

"Then you should have lent me your strength!" James rebuked. "I only grew so strong because we relied on each other; we lent each other our strength!" He barely dodged a blast of flames from Ragnarok's sword.

"That was then, when I could rely on you to be strong; to uphold your end of the bargain."

"What changed?" James asked confused, tired. "We've lost battles before, countless battles on our way to becoming stronger. Never once have you acted like this."

"You never lost your power before." Ragnarok slammed his blade into James' putting the two in a deadlock. "When you requested Urahara to help you regain your power, I felt a change when you regained your powers, when you regained me."

"What do you mean?" James forced Ragnarok back and unleashed his Shikai.

"I am no longer just your Zanpakuto." Ragnaork reached up and made a clawing motion across his face. Black and blue reishi formed around his fingertips and a mask formed over Ragnarok's face. It was the same wolf mask that James had been wearing when he emerged from the Shattered Shaft.

"I now represent your Hollow Powers as well. I am both your Zanpakuto and your Inner Hollow. Two sides of the same coin," Ragnarok explained.

"Why would that change things?"

"Hollows bow to power. By proving you are weak, I no longer feel compelled to follow you."

"Then I will make you obey me." James surged forward and sparks flew as their blades collided repeatedly. James forced Ragnarok back, a look of pure determination on his face. Ragnarok snarled as his wielder managed to force him into a corner. James deflected Ragnarok's sword wide and slugged him in the head. Ragnarok grunted in pain and fell to his knee.

"Kneel to your rightful King," James growled.

"You are not worthy!" Ragnarok burst forward and tackled James. Straddling James, Ragnarok proceeded to pummel his wielder, showing no mercy. James brought up his arms to try and protect himself but Ragnarok was relentless.

Outside Evelyn and Michelle were watching James' body waiting to see who came out on top. Neither had dropped their Bankai. Gwen was healing Nick who was barely conscious.

"Do you think James will win?" Michelle asked, hating herself for allowing doubt to cloud her image of her older brother.

"He's too stubborn not to. Being a Soul Reaper is all he's ever wanted. Without that, James would rather be dead," Evelyn explained. "He defeated his demons before and mastered his Zanpakuto. He can do it again." Michelle bit her lip and tightened her grip on her trident, worry eating away at her.

Suddenly Jame's body twitched. His body shook and twisted painfully as if having a seizure before a white substance poured over his face completing his Hollow mask. James' body jumped to its feet and unleashed his Shikai.

"James?" Michelle asked hesitantly. She didn't want to be burned again because she had been fooled into thinking James was in control. She stiffened as she saw the dead Hollow eyes stare at her quizzically behind the mask. The Hollow unleashed a bloodcurdling shriek and unleashed a wave of fire. Michelle reacted quickly and extinguished the flames with a blast of water.

"Definitely not James," Nick stated. He stood up and joined Michelle. "Destroy Apollymi." Unleashing his Shikai, Nick sent a massive wave of dark energy towards James' berserk body. It took the blast dead on, the energy cutting deep into James' flesh. The Hollow shrieked in pain but the wound hissed and bubbled before closing up.

"We just need to subdue him until James regains control again," Evelyn ordered. The three Soul Reapers nodded and took defensive stances.


	10. Revelations

James was losing badly. Bloodied and bruised, he was barely able to defend himself as Ragnarok threw him across the room.

"You say you want to be King, that you are the ruler here, but your actions state otherwise." Ragnarok grabbed James by the shirt and slammed him against the rough wood of the throne room. "Your actions are that of a weakling, too afraid to take command, to do what is necessary."

"What is necessary?" James moaned.

"To abandon all fear. To continue to move forward and grow stronger."

"Haven't I been doing that?"

"No. You still fear: fear that your sister shall be harmed, that you will lose to your Inner Hollow, that you will not be able to regain your powers. Abandon these shackles. They are what are holding you back. You promised me that you would continue to move forward, that you would grow strong enough to leave your mark on the world. Keep your word! Prove that you are the rightful King of this world!"

James frowned as he considered Ragnarok's words. It sounded as if the Zanpakuto/Hollow Spirit was telling James that he wanted him to be in charge, to take command. Somewhere deep down, Ragnarok still had faith in James to do prove his worth.

"Abandon your fear," James whispered. He brought his feet up and kicked Ragnarok away. Falling into a crouch after being released, James surged forward, his sword materializing in his hand. Gripping it tightly in both hands, James brought it down hard in a heavy-handed diagonal slash.

"Flames of the End Times!" James roared. A massive wave of fire engulfed Ragnarok. Snarling, he swept it away with a hand only to see James' sword cut the air and then blood fill it. Stumbling, Ragnarok collapsed to his knees and weakly gazed up at James.

"You still have much to learn about being King," Ragnarok coughed, blood spilling from his lips.

"You dare try to seize control again and I will truly put you in your place," James stated calmly. Ragnarok grinned, "As a King should."

* * *

Evelyn deflected a strike from James' berserk body. It was covered largely in white bone-like armor common of Hollows. It now resembled something akin to a werewolf. His hands were now clawed and he was broader in the shoulders. The berserker raised its sword to attack again but froze. It lowered its sword before collapsing to his knees. The white armor started to dissolve; all but the mask. Slowly James reached up and removed his mask. He regarded it coldly before smashing it in his hand.

"James, is that you?" Michelle asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, yeah it's me." James looked up at her wearily. "Sorry to scare you like that."

"I think it's time we call it quits for today. Tomorrow, if you think you're up to it, we can work on your Bankai. You can already materialize your Zanpakuto Spirit so next you just need to make it submit," Evelyn stated. James nodded, too tired from his earlier fight against Ragnarok to really think about it. Michelle shut down her Bankai and helped her brother back to his barracks to rest.

* * *

Ragnarok roared as he charged James. James deflected the strike wide and slugged his Zanpakuto in the face. The wolf knight snarled and unleashed a wave of fire to block James' next attack. James jumped high and over the flames before using the force of his fall to power a heavy tow-handed over head slash. Ragnarok grunted under the force of the strike but managed to force James back.

"Hado 33: Sōkatsui!" James barked unleashing a blast of blue flames at Ragnarok who batted it aside with a look of contempt.

"Do not patronize me," Ragnarok growled. "Fire is mine to command. Your pathetic Kido will not harm me." James glared but twirled his sword before charging and slamming his sword into Ragnarok's.

"You do not have the strength necessary to defeat me," Ragnarok sneered. "You are weak; unworthy of the crown!"

"I am your Master! You will submit!" Sparks flew as the two traded blows before forcing themselves apart.

"Flames of the End Times!" Both combatants yelled simultaneously. Two massive waves of flames slammed into each other and exploded. Before the smoke had even cleared both Soul Reaper and Zanpakuto Spirit were exchanging blows.

Ragnarok twisted his blade and caught James' awkwardly causing it to go wide. Quickly Ragnarok whipped the sword back and slashed James across the chest. Hissing, James brought his sword down in a high angled slash. Ragnarok deflected it but James ducked low and swept Ragnarok's legs out from under him. Ragnarok grunted as the air was forced out of him and then snarled in pain as James drove his Shikai through Ragnarok's chest.

"I am King," James whispered as Ragnarok faded away and returned to James' Inner World.

"Congratulations, my liege, you have won and earned my Bankai. Do not fail me; prove yourself worthy of its power," Ragnarok whispered in James' ear. James nodded and collapsed to his knees.

* * *

"You have five minutes to recover before we train with your Bankai," Nick ordered. James nodded and Michelle ran over with some food and water. James guzzled the water and took a large bit out of the turkey sandwich Michelle gave him.

"You're doing great," Michelle whispered, a soft smile gracing her lips.

"It seems like I'm fighting a never ending battle," James groaned. Michelle looked at him confused as James elaborated. "No matter how many times I defeat Ragnarok and prove I am the rightful King, he keeps telling me I am weak, that I am not worthy of being King."

"Ever think he might be referring to something other than physical strength?" Michelle asked as she tended to James' chest wound. Though given offhandedly, it rocked James. He had never considered that.

"On your feet solider!" Nick barked. James glared at him; Nick was taking this "Drill Sergeant" act a little too serious. James shoved the rest of his sandwich in his mouth and stood.

"Be careful. Nick may not have a Bankai, but he didn't make lieutenant by sheer luck," Michelle whispered. James nodded and stabbed his sword into the ground.

"Bankai."

Red-tinted reishi erupted around James and forced Michelle away. In an explosion of power James became encased in grey armor with a wolf-motif; wolf heads adorned his shoulders, a snarling maw adorned his chestplate, a long grey cloak billowed behind him, attached to the chestplate via clips in the shape of wolf heads. A flaming crown adorned his head.

"Ragnos Ragnarok Rex," James intoned his voice taking on the characteristics of nobleman: aloft and regal. Gripping his greatsword in his gloved hand, James brought the sword up and flipped it upright.

"Give me your worst," Nick grinned. To Michelle, he said, "Be ready to step in if things get out of hand and Ragnarok tries to take control again."

"I doubt that will happen," James stated. "He's still weak from our fight. He won't give us any trouble." Nick grunted and attacked with a blast of darkness. James brought down his sword in a simple slash, but the power was immense. A massive blast of fire and reishi surged forth from James' greatsword, plowed straight through Nick's attack without losing strength, and then detonated in the wall behind Nick after the poor lieutenant dodged out of the way.

"Do you still wish to fight me after witnessing such power?" James asked calmly.

"Lieutenant Gautier, I advise you stand down," a voice growled beside Michelle. She gasped and jumped in surprise as she noticed her captain beside her.

"Captain Zachariah! What are you doing here?" Michelle asked.

"I've been sent to collect you for a Captains Meeting regarding Mr. Urahara's research and the strange beings you fought," Zachariah stated.

"Why are we needed at this meeting?" James asked, sealing his Bankai. "We've already given our reports to our captains and only one of us is a lieutenant."

"General Patton requested your presence; I didn't care to ask the old man for his reasoning," Captain Zachariah stated. The three subordinate Soul Reapers shrugged to each other and followed Zachariah to the First Company's main barracks. Inside the meeting hall, General Patton had assembled the Thirteen Captains. Captain Pearce and Lieutenant Romanov were already there. James joined them as Captain Zachariah, Lieutenant Gautier, and Eighth Seat Blair went to Tenth Company's spot.

"This meeting is being called to order," Patton stated as he walked in.

"Sir!" The Captains, Lieutenants, and Blair Siblings all snapped off crisp salutes as the general walked between them and stood at the head of the captains. Urahara respectfully bowed as was his nation's custom.

"At ease," Patton ordered. The assembled American Soul Reapers went to parade rest while Urahara simply stood at ease. "Mr. Urahara report."

"After doing extensive analysis of the Blackwater Ridge Spiritual Region, I have come to the conclusion that it is a heightened spiritual area similar to what Karakura Town was during the Japanese Soul Society's war against Sōsuke Aizen. More properly it is called a Spiritual Nexus. The strange fluctuations Fifth Seat Blair reported were indications that the Nexus was awakening and strengthening."

"What do you mean awakening?" Captain Stark of Ninth Company interrupted. He was a tall, thin man with messy black hair.

"It means that at some point long ago, Blackwater was much stronger than its current level and something happened to make it lose that power and fall dormant. Things like that happen all the time as areas of heightened spiritual energy move about due to natural occurrences," Captain Einstein of Twelfth Company stated. His hair was as haphazard as always.

Interesting how a man of science became a foremost leader in spiritual affairs.

"Thank you for that," Urahara smirked. "Now, my research indicates that this Nexus will finish strengthening and finally stabilize around the time of the Autumn Equinox. Whether this is of any significance or is mere coincidence is up for debate. But from what Lieutenant Gautier informed me from his fight against the strange Spiritual Beings, there seems to be a ritual revolving around the stabilization of the Spiritual Nexus.

"I requested access to your records and those of the Japanese division to see what this ritual may refer to. I found something rather disturbing. Apparently there does exists an ancient ritual that can harness the concentrated reishi of a Spiritual Nexus, strengthen it further, and then unleash it in a single blast that would release a global electromagnetic pulse. It would destroy the world, devastating all technology that exists, knocking the living world back to before the Industrial Revolution. In addition, the residual reiatsu would affect the living allowing everyone to see spirits. And I do mean everyone, everyone from those with even a little spiritual awareness to those who don't have an ounce."

"Hmm, that does not bode well," Patton mused. "What information do you have on the strange Spiritual Beings?"

"Not much," Urahara sighed. "Their reiatsu doesn't resemble that of a Soul Reaper or a Hollow, though it does feel similar that of a Hollow: dark, corrupt. They are able to use a weapon similar to a Zanpakuto. They move about the dimensions via a red, swirling portal, not a Garganta or Senkaimon. Aside from that we don't know much."

The general rubbed his chin pondering the situation for several minutes before coming to a decision.

"I am going to call the Japanese Soul Society and request assistance. This is unlike anything we have ever seen before. However given the Japanese's history of fighting strange spiritual beings and extensive records, they may have an idea as to what we are facing," Patton explained. "Until they arrive I have no further information. Dismissed."

"Sir!" The Soul Reapers saluted and then filed out.


	11. Allies

**AN: Alright, because I am unable to find Ichigo's new abilities in the newest arc, I am going to have to push back the time of this story to before the Thousand Year Blood War. I will change this in the story description as well. Nothing else will change however. Sorry if this disappoints a few of you, but I want to stay true to the material and take few artistic liberties. Also I am going to avoid the whole Japanese honorifics because I don't know how they work. Now on to the story.**

* * *

James stood alongside his captain out in the hot late summer sun. They stood at parade rest along with rest of the captains, lieutenants, and other select officers waiting for the Japanese delegation to arrive via Senkaimon. The American Senkaimon was a large set of oak wood doors that stood twenty feet tall and fifteen feet wide. Two guards stood posted there at all times; changed out at regular intervals.

As James resisted the urge to wipe sweat from his eyes for the tenth time that morning, the gates finally opened. A procession of six people emerged, all wearing the standard black Shihakushō standard of the Japanese Soul Society. Three wore the white haori that marked them as Captains, two had armbands that marked them as lieutenants, and the last one appeared as a seated officer. The one leading the procession was of average height, had shoulder length black hair with hairpins and a long bang running down the middle of his face. His haori had a high color with gold edges and tassles.

Standing next to him was a taller man with long red hair put up in a wild ponytail. A maroon headband graced his forehead but hints of tattoos could be seen. His arms were covered in bandages with dark straps over his wrists. Opposite him on the captain's left side was a short, petite woman with bobbed hair, a single bang hanging between her eyes. She also wore a lieutenant's badge and white fingerless gloves similar to the captain's but her gloves went up to her elbows.

The one who caught James' attention first was the ridiculously tall, muscular man in back. He had long spiked back black hair and wore an eyepatch that was a single piece over his right eye. His haori was sleeveless and torn and a nasty looking nodachi with a bandage wrapped hilt hung from his hip. But soon James' eyes fell on the orange haired captain. A large strap held his Zanpaukto on his back. His Shihakushō had a black high color and several bands crossed his arms and chest. Beside him was a pretty, well-endowed woman with long orange hair that framed her face and two blue hair clips sat on the color of her Shihakushō.

James had reviewed the files the American Soul Society had on the well-known and notable members of the Japanese Soul Society and recognized them as Captains Kuchiki, Kurosaki, and Zaraki, Lieutenants Abarai and Kuchiki, and human companion of Kuroskai, Ms. Inoue.

When the gates had closed, General Patton approached. He bowed respectfully to the Japanese delegates. The American Soul Reapers followed suit and the Japanese bowed in turn. Rising, General Patton shook the hand of the lead captain.

"Good to see you Captain Kuchiki. It's a pleasure to have you and your men join us," Patton stated.

"Likewise. It is an honor to work alongside the American Soul Society," Captain Kuchiki stated.

"Come, my men and I will get you up to speed." Patton turned to his men and barked, "Fall in!"

"Sir, yes sir!" The American Soul Reapers snapped off salutes before falling into two columns and followed General Patton and his Japanese friends. When they reached First Company's barracks, they detoured from heading to the standard meeting room and headed instead for a conference room on the second floor. There the multiple captains sat in nice leather chairs situated around a long rectangular pine wood table with Patton at the head. The lieutenants and officers stood along the walls right behind their captains.

"Officers Blairs, could you bring us some coffee and tea?" Patton asked softly. "I'm sure our guests are thirsty from their travels."

"Right away sir!" James and Michelle snapped off crisp salutes before going to a refreshment table hidden in the corner and quietly but quickly preparing enough coffee and tea for the assembled Soul Reapers. They distributed the beverages along with cream and sugar for those who asked.

"So what is it that you require from the Japanese Soul Society?" Captain Kuchiki asked as he sipped his tea.

"We have been engaged several times by unknown spiritual entities in the past few weeks. These entities are neither Hollow nor Soul Reapers in nature. They seem to be interested in Blackwater Ridge which has been discovered to be a Spiritual Nexus," Patton explained.

"Spiritual Nexus?" Captain Kurosaki asked.

"I think it would be best if Mr. Urahara explained further." Patton waved for Mr. Urahara to come forth. Kurosaki was only mildly surprised to see the eccentric ex-Soul Reaper but remained silent.

"This Spiritual Nexus is similar in nature to Karakura Town but instead of being a moving center of concentrated spiritual energy, this one is stationary and appears to have a cyclic nature. Right now it is reawakening and seems to be drawing in our new friends," Urahara stated.

"Now during one of the engagements, one of the beings mentioned something about a ritual. Upon further inquiry, we believe that this ritual is designed to unleash a massive electromagnetic pulse that will return the world to a pre-Industrial stage and allow everyone to see spirits."

"Clearly we wish to prevent this," Patton stated. "Now, we can't have a war against an invasion force in the living world where innocent civilians can get injured or killed. Now it is to my understanding that you faced a similar situation some time back. What did you do to reduce civilian casualties?"

"We erected four pillars at cardinal points around Karakura Town during Winter War when Aizen's army invaded. Using those pillars we temporarily moved the town to the Soul Society and replaced it with an empty exact replica," Captain Kuchiki explained.

"I was in charge of that project," Urahara supplied. Patton nodded thinking.

"How long would it take to replicate the results here in Blackwater?" Captain Einstein asked.

"Month maybe," Urahara stated. "Blackwater is a little smaller than Karakura so it shouldn't take as long."

"Get it done. I don't care if you have to suspend all other research projects to do it, just get it done," Patton ordered Captain Einstein. The captain nodded and then Patton addressed Captain Kuchiki again.

"I would like to request your assistance in the upcoming battle. I do not doubt my men's ability to fight these warriors, but they have already wounded and nearly killed several of my strongest warriors. You have already faced strange and powerful warriors so I feel you are already better equipped to aid us in the upcoming battle."

"Head Captain Yamamoto figured as much so we are at your disposal until this crisis is over, whether we got to war or not," Kuchiki stated. Patton nodded and then drained his coffee.

"Alright. I am going to call this meeting to a close. Captain Kuchiki, you and your men have access to the majority of the base except Restricted Areas and the Research Division. Can't let you discover all our secrets," Patton chuckled. Captain Kuchiki barely smiled but nodded in simple acknowledgement.

With that, Patton stood followed by the other captains. He bowed and saluted the respective parties before leaving. The two parties of Soul Reapers fell out and dispersed. James heard something about Captain Zaraki looking for a good fight and wanting to spar while Lieutenants Abarai and Kuchiki wanted to see the sites. Captain Kurosaki and Ms. Inoue were going to join them.

"Captain Kurosaki, a word please?" Fifth Seat Blair asked hesitantly. Kurosaki waved his friends to go on without him and turned to James.

"Sir, I'd like to request a friendly spar against you," James stated.

"You can drop the formality," Ichigo said rubbing his neck uncomfortably. James nodded and relaxed a little.

"Why do you want to fight me?" Ichigo inquired.

"I've been going through a rough time recently and been training hard. Honestly, I was wondering how I matched up against the man who beat Aizen, Bane of the Japanese Soul Society," James stated. Ichigo frowned and replied, "I'm not as strong as I used to be. I lost a lot of my power after I defeated Aizen."

"I am aware sir. I've read your file."

Ichigo was only slightly perturbed by hearing the America Soul Society had a file on him.

"Well if you insist, I guess a friendly spar wouldn't hurt."

"Thank you, sir. We can use Sixth's Company's training barracks."

Ichigo motioned for James to lead the way and the two headed over to the aforementioned barracks. There James drew his Zanpakuto and turned to see Ichigo draw his massive cleaver-styled Zangetsu.

"Sir, if I may make another request?" James stated.

"What?"

"I'd like to see how my Bankai stands up to your Shikai. So if you could please refrain from using your Bankai against me," James requested. Ichigo sighed but nodded.

"Bankai," James intoned stabbing his Zanpakuto into the ground. Energy erupted around him as his armor formed. "Ragnos Ragnarok Rex." He twirled his greatsword, the edge coming to life with flames. Ichigo tightened his grip on Zangetsu; both combatants surged forward in a burst of Flash Step. Their blades collided in a clash of sparks as they went into a blade lock.

"Hmph, you're pretty strong for a seated officer," Ichigo smirked.

"I trained hard to get here," James stated breaking the lock.

"Then show me! Getsuga Tenshō!" A wave of blue energy erupted from Ichigo's slash. James narrowed his eyes as he unleashed a blast of fire. The two attacks collided and exploded. Emerging from the dust Ichigo came down and slammed his blade into James' forcing the knight to his knees. James forced Ichigo back and then the two moved into high-speed combat; their blades colliding and separating at near sonic speeds.

"He couldn't give the man five minutes could he?" Michelle sighed as she and Captain Pearce entered the training barracks.

"Captain Kurosaki has become something of an idol for James. It's only natural that he would want to see where he stands against him," Evelyn explained with a smirk. Michelle sighed at her brother's antics and went to sit on a nearby rock to watch.

James continued to hold Captain Kurosaki at bay, neither gaining nor losing ground as they fought. Both were experienced and powerful warriors, but the fact that Ichigo was only using Shikai worried Evelyn. If he decided to step up his game, James might be in trouble.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo roared as he unleashed another blast. James didn't bother to dodge it; instead he batted it aside with his armored left arm. This surprised Ichigo who then disappeared in a series of Flash Steps. James raised Ragnarok and looked around.

"Getsuga Tenshō," Ichigo calmly stated behind James. The blast slammed into James and sent him flying. He slammed into a boulder hard, making the world go fuzzy. Then it went black.

"All hail the king," Ragnarok intoned. He stood up weakly before leveling his gaze on Ichigo. Ichigo stood back wary. Despite Ichigo's notoriously poor reiatsu sensing capabilities he could still tell that James' had changed. Ragnarok glared at Ichigo as if examining him.

"Interesting," Ragnarok mused as he twirled his sword form, flames licking along the edge. "Unleash your Bankai, Soul Reaper. I wish to truly test my strength."

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked lowering his blade.

"You should know given your past," Ragnarok replied cryptically. Ichigo frowned. "Fine, don't tell me." He raised his right arm and gripped it with his left, his sword pointed straight forward.

"Bankai!" Blue reishi obscured Ragnarok's vision for a moment before Ichigo emerged. He was now dressed in a long black shihakushō with white undershirt with several x's across the front. His arms were covered with black gloves, white x's across his forearms. His Zanpakuto was now a slender long katana with three serrations near the tip.

"Tensa Zangetsu," Ichigo stated. He surged forward and slammed his blade into Ragnarok's. Ichigo's eyes went wide as he saw Ragnarok's mask begin to from.

"You're a Vizard?" Ichigo gasped. Ragnarok smirked and forced Ichigo back.

"Flames of the End Times." James' Inner Hollow refused to answer Ichigo as it pressed its attack. Ichigo unleashed a black Getsuga Tenshō to counter Ragnarok's attack.

"Ichigo you have to knock him out!" Evelyn barked. "James isn't in control!"

"I know that!" Ichigo yelled back. He Flash Stepped behind Ragnarok to try and subdue the Hollow but Ragnarok simply blocked Ichigo's strike by holding his blade behind his back. Ichigo snarled before disappearing again into a series of Flash Steps.

"Is that all your Bankai does?" Ragnarok asked disappointed and annoyed. "Make you faster and stronger? Really kind of boring." He raised his left hand, charged, and unleashed a large Cero. Ichigo dodged and then unleashed a Getsuga at point blank range. Ragnarok's eyes went wide as the blast plowed him through three boulders, the outer wall and then into another barrack.

Groaning Ragnarok tried to get to his feet but Ichigo was already there. Stabbing down, Ichigo shattered Ragnaork's mask forcing him back into James' Inner World.

"Fuck, I feel like I just got ran over by a bus," James groaned. "What happened?"

"You were dazed by one of my attacks and then your Inner Hollow took over," Ichigo explained sealing his Bankai. "How long has this been happening?"

"Ever since I regained my powers," James stated sealing his Bankai and sheathing his sealed Zanpakuto.

"Explain," Ichigo demanded. So James quickly explained how he fought Zarathos, lost his powers, regained them through Urahara, and then had been fighting Ragnarok for control ever since.

Ichigo sighed and helped James to his feet. "Didn't Urahara tell you about the dangers of using his technique?" Ichigo asked.

"I kind of ignored that part. I was too desperate to regain my Soul Reaper powers," James explained sheepishly. Ichigo couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, I was kind of the same way. But I learned how to control my Inner Hollow and then use its power to my advantage."

"Could you help me as well?" James asked hopeful.

"Sure. By the sounds of it, we're going to need all the strength we can get to defeat this new enemy," Ichigo stated. "We'll meet back here tomorrow to start your training, but I have to warn you: it won't be pretty. You may not make it out the same way going in."

"Like I told Urahara: Stick it."


	12. Training Days Pt 4

James was sitting in a dark corner of his barracks. In his lap sat his Zanpakuto, Ragnarok.

 _Why?_ James thought. _Why do you continue to fight me every step of the way?_

Ragnarok remained silent.

James looked up as he heard the door to his barracks open. A small figure walked in and squatted in front of James. Her small hand reached over and came to rest of James' on the hilt of Ragnarok.

"You okay?" Michelle asked softly.

"He keeps fighting me," James chocked. He slowly sheathed Ragnarok before lovingly placing the sword against his chest. Tilting his head back, hot tears slowly slipped down his cheek. Michelle sighed and sat beside her brother, gently cradling his head.

"It's okay. You two can get through this," Michelle whispered. "Hey, do you want to hear more about the Great Demon Wolf Ragnarok?"

"Sure," James sniffled. He hate being weak like this but Michelle, his little sister, was allowed to see the pain.

 _His anger having left him, the wolf Ragnarok took the maiden with him. She went willingly, knowing the great wolf would not harm her. The maiden climbed atop his back and nestled herself in his warm fur._

 _"_ _Hold tight,"Ragnarok growled. The girl nodded and buried her fingers in his thick fur. Despite his wounds, the wolf ran swiftly for he was still being hunted by the mortal men who hated him._

 _"_ _Why do you fight?" the maiden asked over the wind._

 _"_ _It is my nature. Hunt, kill, devour, survive. It is the nature of all things," Ragnarok explained._

 _"_ _But why do you fight humans? Why do you destroy and kill people?" the maiden reiterated._

 _"_ _Humanity attacked me first," Ragnarok snarled. "You pitiful mortals attack and kill anything you do not understand, anything different, everything you fear."_

 _"_ _You often give us something to fear," the maiden countered._

 _"_ _Humans destroy everything they come across. It is in_ your _nature. My nature, the nature of all wolves, is to protect our pack," Ragnarok snapped. The maiden fell silent before merely asking, "Am I part of your pack now?"_

 _"_ _I do not know. For the first time in my life I do not feel anger or rage or frustration. But I will not hold you against your will. You are free." Ragnarok came to an abandoned mansion; he had killed the lord not too long ago when the lord had sent men after Ragnarok. The girl slid off and went inside. Ragnarok followed her, taking a mortal form. He became a tall, muscular man with grey armor. His hair was long and grey, his features angular and handsome but feral, and his eyes were a sharp yellow. He walked slowly, clutching his side; it would be a while before he healed._

 _"_ _What will you do with me?" the maiden asked._

 _"_ _Nothing. You are free. But if you decide to stay, I will protect you with my life," Ragnarok stated._

 _"_ _Then I'll get some bandages for your wounds." She turned and left and Ragnarok gave a small smile._

"You are the wolf Ragnarok," Michelle whispered in her sleeping brother's ear. "You will protect your pack with all your might. No matter the challenge, the battle, you will fight to protect us." She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. James had always been the protective older brother, but when things became too hard for him or too much, Michelle had always been there for him. Though she didn't know how she could help him fight his Inner Hollow and this new turmoil within his soul, Michelle did know that she would be there for her brother till the bitter end.

* * *

Anxiety twisted James' gut as he waited for Ichigo to arrive. Michelle and Captain Pearce were there with him at request of Ichigo. James unconsciously gripped Ragnarok's hilt tightly, clenching and unclenching his hand. He was worried that the more he fights Ragnarok the more likely he was to lose to his Inner Hollow and be lost.

Captain Kurosaki and Ms. Inoue entered Sixth Company's training and joined the American Soul Reapers.

"This won't be easy," Ichigo said seriously. "If you lose to your Inner Hollow, you will become a Hollow and then we'll be forced to kill you. To prevent that you need to subdue your Inner Hollow and force them to submit to you. Then you should be able to Hollowfy without losing control. Hollowfying will greatly increase your strength and offer new abilities. But that risk of losing control never goes away. You must stay in control."

"You said subdue my Inner Hollow. I think I may have already done that," James stated confused. Ichigo looked a little shocked but said, "Then concentrate and see if you can focus your Hollow reiatsu and summon your mask voluntarily."

James nodded and held up his left hand. Flexing his finger, he tried to focus on his reishi. He felt inklings of a darker reiryoku within his own but he couldn't properly grasp it.

"No good," James sighed. "I can't grasp it. It's there but I can't harness it."

"Then we have work to do," Ichigo stated. He turned to his friend and said, "Orihime set up the barrier." She nodded and said, "Santen Kesshun!" A light orange dome suddenly appeared in the middle of the training grounds next to James and Co. It was large, easily twenty feet high and fifty feet wide.

"This will be our training grounds," Ichigo explained. "When you fight your Inner Hollow, your body will go berserk. We will have to keep it busy while you fight internally to keep it from hurting anybody. We will alternate fighters until you win."

"Alright let's do this," James growled. Orihime opened a section of her shield up and James entered.

"I'll fight him first," Michelle stated determined. None of the other protested so she entered unhindered. She leveled her gaze on her brother and an unspoken promise was made between siblings.

 _You had better win and return to me._

 _You know I will._

"One last thing," Ichigo added. "Focus on one thing. Cling to that one thing and don't let go. It will help you in the fight. For me, it was my will to protect. I thought about those who I needed to protect and keep safe. That's what helped me overcome my Inner Hollow."

"Right," James nodded.

James took a deep breath and fell back into his Inner World. Michelle drew her Zanpakuto and stated, "Bankai." Fully encased in her armor, Michelle readied her trident.

* * *

"Welcome my liege," Ragnarok stated humbly as James approached the throne.

"Cut the crap," James growled. "You know why I am here."

"Indeed," Ragnarok sighed. He stood and regarded James almost mournfully. "I wish you hadn't come here."

"I had to. You continue to force yourself to the surface, taking control of my body and hurting my friends. It needs to stop Ragnarok," James growled.

"For that I must beg forgiveness my liege," Ragnarok said sadly. James was taken aback. His Zanpauto Spirit was actually sorry for the mayhem he had wrought?

"Explain yourself."

"I was still unused to the changes that the Shattered Shaft had brought upon. Your, my, _our_ Hollow Nature was hard to control and made me misbehave. But now I have it under control. You need not worry anymore my Liege, I will protect you from its influence," Ragnarok stated. "Please do not ask me what you plan on asking," he pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but I need to become stronger. I need to leave my mark on the world. I need to protect those closest to me. Abandon your fear Ragnarok; history favors the brave," James soothed his Zanpakuto. Ragnarok smirked and stood straighter.

"My king is wise. So be it. If you so sorely wish to gain more power then I will let the beast free. Prove you are its King as well," Ragnarok stated. He reached up and clawed on his mask.

But things progressed further.

With a bloodthirsty howl, a Hollow Hole appeared in Ragnarok's chest. His armor dissolved and molded to his body with the white armor common with Hollows. Slowly, seemingly painfully, Ragnarok slowly morphed into something resembling a werewolf with fierce yellow eyes devoid of reason. It snarled and snapped at James before charging.

"Bankai!" James immediately slammed his sword into the ground, the force of his reiatsu forcing the Hollow back. Emerging from the dust of the blast in his armor, James surged forward and slammed his sword into the Hollow.

"Too slow," it growled. James jumped back in shock as he saw intelligence and reason in those fierce yellow eyes.

"Who are you?" James growled.

"I am you Soul Reaper," the werewolf growled. "Or more properly, the beast you would have become if you had failed to become a Soul Reaper again. I am the manifestation of your Hollow Powers; I am Ragnarok!"

With that the werewolf surged forward and raked its claws across James' chest, cutting through the armor like it was made of paper and drawing blood.

* * *

Michelle deflected another strike from her brother's body. But she doubted it could be called that anymore. Almost immediately after James had entered his Inner World, his face had become covered by his Hollow Mask, but it had changed: the flaring spikes on his cheekbones and forehead had widened into something more akin to plates, with the ones on his forehead resembling ears; his jaw and cheekbones were covered in more ornate blue lines than previously.

Furthermore James' body was protected by his Bankai and a strange white substance had covered his left arm and chest, taking over the Bankai armor and morphing it into streamline armor. His fingers had turned into claws. His eyes were a fierce yellow devoid of reason and filled with bloodlust.

"Stay down!" Michelle ordered as she unleashed a tidal wave. The Hollowfied James unleashed a wave of fire. Both attacks collided and created a large cloud of steam. Michelle didn't wait for the steam to dissipate. She surged forward and forced James' body back swinging her trident hard and fast, making the Hollow backpedal to avoid getting cut. But Michelle's movements also reconsolidated the mist in the air into a powerful water attack that slammed Hollow James into the wall of the shield.

Orihime grunted a little under the attack and Ichigo gave her a slightly concerned look.

"It's okay," she reassured him. "I can maintain the barrier. I was just caught off-guard by them hitting it." Ichigo nodded and returned to watching the siblings battle. Both were incredibly powerful and skilled. If they were just seated officers, Ichigo would hate to go up against the lieutenants and captains of the American Soul Society.

"Switch!" Ichigo called out. Michelle had already been in there for over half an hour. Michelle quickly pinned Hollow James against the wall again and then jumped out. Captain Pearce quickly entered and unleashed her Shikai. Soon both combatants were unleashing massive walls of flames that could be felt even outside of Orihime's shield.

* * *

Back in James' Inner World, things were not going well for the Soul Reaper. Despite not having any weapon, Ragnarok's Hollow Form was formidable. His claws easily cut through James armor and flesh; Ceros matched James' flames in terms of strength, and the Hollow's regenerative abilities prevented James from gaining a foothold.

"Yield! God dammit, yield!" James roared as he swung his sword with all his might. Ragnarok brought his arm up to deflect the strike, only to have James slice through his Hierro and have the sword bite deep into his flesh. Snarling Ragnarok stabbed his claws into James' gut.

"Hado 4: Byakurai," James hissed. The lightning pierced Ragnarok right above the heart. Snarling in pain, the Hollow released James and then charged a Cero to retaliate.

James never gave him the chance.

"Flames of the End Times!" James roared. He jumped into the air and then brought his sword down in a heavy slash that unleashed an ungodly wave of fire that incinerated and charred the floor of the throne room. The wave collided with and engulfed Ragnarok.

But the Hollow just laughed.

Moving his arms in a cyclic motion, Ragnarok made the flames encircle his body, wrapping and encasing it in body armor made of flames.

"My Zanpakuto side told you fire is ours to command," Ragnaork sneered. "Now suffer for your arrogancy!" The Hollow unleashed a highly condensed fireball at James. It collided with his chest, exploded, burning and charring James' flesh.

* * *

Ichigo breathed heavily as he took his turn in the arena. Orihime had been maintaining Santen Kesshun for almost two hours now. If James didn't finish things up quickly she'd have to drop the barrier and then James' Hollow self might escape and cause collateral damage.

Ichigo charged a Getsuga Tenshō but kept the power confined within his blade as he struck at James' Hollow self. It barely caught the strike and they went into a one-sided blade lock.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo roared as he unleashed his attack. It blasted Hollow James back, slamming him into Santen Kesshun, and broke it. Orihime let out an exhausted gasp as she collasped. Ichigo glanced back at her in fear. Captain Pearce was holding her, providing basic healing kido. However, that moment of concern for his friend cost Ichigo. Hollow James surged forward with his flaming sword and caught the Soul Reaper across the chest, badly wounding him.

"Ichigo, it's my turn again!" Michelle called out. Ichigo grunted and forced Hollow James back. He was hesitant to let Michelle fight again now that the barrier was down but he trusted her to keep James occupied.

"Bankai!" Michelle cried as she charged her brother to renew their fight.


	13. Calm Before The Storm

He lied there, broken, battered and burned. The throne room smelled of burnt flesh and charred wood. The demon that had been his Zanpakuto Spirit stood over him gloating; a hungry look in its eyes. James groaned as he lied there, soaking in his own blood. His armor was shredded and his blade lied broken beside him.

"Weak and pathetic," Ragnarok snarled. "I can't believe my other half bowed before such a weak opponent." He kicked James hard, breaking another rib, and slamming him into the wall. Ragnarok grunted and went and sat on the edge of the raised throne platform.

"Leave your mark on history indeed," Ragnarok scoffed. "No, I think you will be left in the dust like so much other cannon fodder."

James snarled and barely managed to push himself to his feet. He grabbed the broken blade of Ragnarok and whispered, "Incinerate Ragnarok." The broken blade came to life with fire, the flames extending and consolidating to reforge the blade. Ragnarok sneered and stood.

"Still you fight. What drives you? What could be so damn important that you continue to fight?" Ragnarok deflected James' weak strike and punched the Soul Reaper back down. "Stay down like the worthless dog you are."

"I refuse to yield to you. I will remain King. I will defeat you!" James roared and charged again. He brought his sword down hard, the flames flaring in response to James' determination. It cut deep and slashed through Ragnarok's arm. The Hollow snarled and forced James back.

"Why do you still persist?" Ragnarok snarled.

"Because I fight to become strong! The strong are remembered! History favors those who show the strength to defend what they care about!" James snarled. Each sentence was accented by a sword attack.

"So what do you care about?" Ragnarok inquired.

"My friends! My family! Those we call our Pack!" James roared. He brought his sword down hard and fast, his reiryoku flaring around him in response to his resolve. Ragnarok's eyes went wide in shock as James' blade bit deep into his flesh. James slashed deep, cutting deep into Ragnarok's chest; the blade cutting all the way to the hole in Ragnarok's chest. Disbelief colored Ragnarok's face as he dropped to his knees.

"Swear your fealty to your King," James demanded. Ragnarok smirked weakly as blood trickled out of his mouth.

"I am yours to command my liege. Both my powers as a Hollow and a Zanpakuto are yours to command," Ragnarok coughed. James nodded, dispelling the flames that enhanced his blade. The broken blade then slipped from his weak fingers. Collapsing forward, James fell into Ragnarok's awaiting arms.

"Sleep my liege," Ragnarok whispered as he seamlessly morphed back to his Zanpakuto self, the Hollow mask sitting atop his head. "You have earned yourself a good long rest." He gently laid his King down to rest.

* * *

Michelle struggled against her brother's grip. The battle hadn't gone well for her the second time around. His Hollow form had her by the throat. She was bleeding profusely from a head wound above the hairline, and her left arm had been broken.

"James, please," Michelle chocked as she weakly tugged at James' arm. Her vision was going dark and her trident laid abandoned several feet away.

"Get him off her!" Ichigo yelled as he charged forward. Captain Pearce however blocked his path.

"No, can't you sense it? James' reiatsu has stabilized," Evelyn stated calmly. Ichigo growled but heeded the captain and didn't charge in.

"James, please," Michelle whimpered. Her hand slid off her brothers as her vision went dark. James suddenly dropped Michelle though as he froze. Michelle collapsed but started coughing as oxygen returned to her lungs. James dropped to his knees as the white armor of its Hollowfication cracked and broke, leaving just the new mask.

"James is that you?" Michelle asked scared. Slowly reaching up, James removed his mask. A small trail of blood escaped from the corner of his mouth as he gave a weak smile at his sister.

"Sorry for hurting you again," James croaked as he collapsed.

"James!" Michelle cried before she collapsed as well.

"Looks like they wore each other out," Evelyn giggled like she was a caring mother watching her toddler children playing. Ichigo gave her a slight look before sighing.

"I'm just glad that James didn't hurt anybody. Overcoming your Inner Hollow is tricky business," Ichigo stated, scratching his neck. "Orihime, can you heal them while they sleep?"

"Yep," the orange-haired girl chirped. She knelt beside the exhausted siblings and summoned Sōten Kisshun and began to heal them.

* * *

Michelle sat bored as she watched her brother fight Ichigo for the fifth time that day. They had been going at it constantly, only stopping to eat when necessary. James had managed to get his retention time up to three minutes but if he pushed too hard the mask broke well under his usual limit.

"Tell me why you fight," Ichigo demanded as he deflected a strike from James. Both combatants were training in their Shikai trying to conserve energy.

"I fight to be remembered," James said with the double-layered tones of Hollowfication.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo pressed. He unleashed a Getsuga Tenshō, which James matched with Flames of the End Times.

"I was a simple farmer," James stated pushing his mask to the side. "I lived, I died. End of story. I fight to prove I am worth something, to make a difference, to leave my mark on the world. I refuse to die again as another un-noteworthy member of society. I will leave my mark on this world."

Ichigo grunted in understanding and then sheathed his Zangetsu.

"You still have more to do before you have mastered Hollowfication, but I'm betting you can only do it in the heat of battle, same as me," Ichigo sighed. "You can continue to fight and train if you wish. I'm going to relaxing a little before the upcoming war. Orihime's been bothering me to take her out for a night on the town."

"Go, relax," James stated sheathing his sword. "This is the calm before the storm. We only have three days before the Autumn Equinox and this supposed ritual. Enjoy what time you have left." Ichigo smirked, but gave a mock salute and then left.

"So what you going to do now?" Michelle asked her brother.

"Same as I told Ichigo: relax before the upcoming battle. Going into battle tense and fatigued from training will only get you killed. Come on, let's go find the gang and get some drinks."

"Okay," Michelle said happily.


	14. Invasion

James shifted uneasily as he stood in a tree near the northern edge of Blackwater Ridge. He was acting as lookout. All the scouting parties of the unknown invading force had come through the northern edge of the town along the lakeshore. As soon as James sensed or saw the invading forces come through he was to signal the rest of the defending forces.

He looked behind him to see the replica Blackwater. It resembled the town he had grown to love and care about down to the cracks in the sidewalk. Companies Twelve, Four, and Eight had worked some major overtime to complete the replica town in time for the Autumn Equinox. Urahara had been able to replicate and install the pillars necessary to transport the real Blackwater to a safe location just outside of the American Soul Society's residential area in a relatively short time.

James groaned and cracked his neck. He jumped down from his perch and stretched. The sun had just reached high noon and the heat coming off late September sun was just outside the range of comfortable. The occasional breeze blew through taking some of the heat off but it still sucked, even for James and his higher tolerance of temperature extremes.

James stiffened as he felt a sudden influx in Spiritual Pressure, a major influx of that same strange Pressure that signified the strange entities. He yanked out his phone as he looked up over the edge of the lake, right on the edge of the spatial displacement.

 _There!_ James thought as he spotted three large red portals open. Close to two dozen beings emerged from the three portals. The invading army was a myriad of warriors and James wondered if he really could call it an army given they had no standard uniform, although several warriors who appeared from the left portal all wore a black uniform.

"Come in Captain Pearce," James yelled into his phone. "The enemy has arrived. I count twenty-one combatants! I repeat the enemy has arrived. Twenty-one combatants spotted at the northern edge of town. Requesting immediate backup and deployment of Defensive Force at my coordinates."

"Understood, Fifth Seat Blair," Captain Pearce stated. "ETA of Defensive Force is five minutes."

"They don't look to be in any hurry, but please get here quickly," James pressed. He watched the enemy closely noting the seeming lack of organization amongst the ranks, yet the enemy also seemed to be separated into a few loosely consolidated groups. In the center were two clearly very strong warriors with the warrior who had cut James down; next to them were seven others; six warriors gathered behind a strikingly beautiful red-haired woman; finally the ones in the black standard showed the most coercion, standing in a tight grouping.

"That them?" Michelle asked as she landed next to James. He simply nodded before both jumped up into the air to rejoin the rest of the Soul Reaper contingency. It consisted of Captains Pearce and Zachariah, Lieutenants Romanov and Gautier, the Blair Siblings, and the entire Japanese Contingency.

"So you recognize any of our opponents?" Evelyn asked Captain Kuchiki.

"A few," the Japanese captain replied. "Those in the black standard I believe are former members of Aizen's Arrancar Army. You'd have to ask Captain Kurosaki to be sure."

"Captain?" Evelyn asked Ichigo.

"Yeah, those are Ex-Espada," Ichigo growled. "This doesn't make sense. I know several of those warriors; two shouldn't even be here."

"Why's that?" Michelle asked.

"Well, the green hair woman, she hates fighting and she's my friend," Ichigo explained kind of sheepishly. "And that short pale guy with the black hair, well, I killed him the last time we fought."

"Interesting," Zachariah smirked.

"Soul Reapers, your attention please!"

The Soul Reapers all turned their attention to a tall, athletically toned man with long black hair with cold grey eyes. He wore form-fitting black pants and long-sleeved muscle shirt. His entire being radiated a lethal predatory aura.

"I am Lucifer, Ruler of Hell and these are my fellow Princes and Knights of Hell," the man explained gesturing to his allies. "I applaud you for audacity to fight me and my army. But I hope you weren't expecting to fool us this this mock town. I can't sense any kind of spiritual fluctuations, something that shouldn't happen even with the stabilizing of the Spiritual Nexus. I should still feel the pulse of the Nexus." The man sighed. "Mammon, can you explain to me why I am not in Blackwater Ridge?"

"Gladly sir." A thinly built man with cold blue eyes hidden behind square glasses and a receding hairline bowed. He wore a pale suit and white lab coat. Pushing his glasses further up his thin nose he said, "I do believe that pillar has something to do with it." He pointed to a fifty foot tall stone pillar marking the northern edge of the Tenkai Kecchu. "They may have transported the original Blackwater to some safe location and replaced it with this replica. Such techniques usually require a device at the cardinal points, so I surmise there are more pillars in the area."

"Thank you." Lucifer turned back to the Soul Reapers. "Then we will just have to destroy the pillars. Then the Soul Reapers who will likely interfere." He thought about it for a moment. "No, the Soul Reapers will interfere with the pillars destruction, so we just have to kill them first. I leave that in your hands, Azazel."

"Yes, my liege," a thin man of average build nodded. He wore standard combat fatigues with a military-styled crew cut and his eyes were an unnatural, swirling, yellow color. "Abbadon! Dispatch the men!"

The redhead glared at the man but followed orders. "Espada, kill the interlopers! Your master commands it!"

"For the glory of our master!" The Espada replied mechanically before dispersing in a burst of Sonido. Several Soul Reapers intercepted them, their blades colliding in a fit of sparks.

"My liege, if it'd please you, allow me to dispatch Legion to destroy the pillars while the Soul Reapers are occupied so as to hasten your victory," a wiry man with pitch black hair and matching suit inquired of his leader.

"I like the initiative," Lucifer smirked. "Do as you see fit."

"Thank you my liege." With a snap of his thin fingers, the wiry man opened another swirling red portal. This one was massive; large enough for three semi-trailers to pass through side by side. A multitude of hollows emerged from the portal, snarling and howling in bloodlust.

"Legion, destroy the pillars," the man barked. The hollows surged forth, breaking off into four groups to destroy the Tenkai Kecchu pillars.

"Defend the pillars!" Captain Pearce ordered as she forced back a blonde Espada. Rukia, and Renji took off to defend the pillars, but there were a lot of Hollows.

"Ragnarok!" James roared as he forced back an Espada with a bright blue-green hair. Throwing out his left arm, James grimaced in pain as he summoned his Zanpakuto Spirit to aid in the defense of the pillars. Doing so was a calculated risk: Summoning Ragnarok weakened them both and prevented James from using Hollowfication. Also the Captains and other heavy hitters had been told to stay back and save their strength to deal with any strong enemies or surprises the invading army might have. They were only to intervene if necessary.

"Go defend the pillars!" James ordered his Zanpakuto. The knight nodded and disappeared in a burst of Flash Step.


	15. The Battle Begins

"Nel, why are you doing this?" Ichigo asked his opponent. She was a lovely woman with long green hair, bright green eyes with a ram-like mask fragment on her forehead and a red line across the bridge of her nose extending under her eyes. She wore a long black battle skirt that was slit down the sides to increase movement and a long-sleeved top that hugged her body.

The woman ignored Ichigo and proceeded to pound away at his defense.

"Nel, listen to me!" Ichigo snapped. "This isn't like you! You hate fighting. Where are Dondochakka and Pesche? Why are you fighting with the enemy?"

"Be quiet," Neliel stated. She surged forward and struck Ichigo hard enough to send the captain flying towards the ground, colliding with several trees.

"Fine then," Ichigo growled. "I'll just have to knock some sense into you." He Flash Stepped behind Neliel and struck her with the flat of his blade. She moaned and fell several feet before recovering and unleashing a Cero point blank.

 _Shit!_ Ichigo thought as he took the attack full on in the chest. Neliel followed it up by striking at him again. Ichigo barely got Zangetsu up in time to block the strike.

"Nel, please, I don't want to hurt you! Please remember! We fought alongside each other in Los Noches! We saved each other from Dordoni and then you saved me from Nnoitra! Nel you have to remember!" Ichigo deflected another strike before hitting Neliel once again with the flat of his blade. This time when she stumbled, a look of confusion came over her face as she regarded Ichigo again.

"Itsygo?" She asked in a confused, child-like voice.

"Nel? Are you alright now?" Ichigo asked hopeful.

"Yeah, I think so," she moaned, clutching her head. "Why does my head hurt so much?"

"I really couldn't tell ya," Ichigo stated sheepishly.

"Where am I?" Nel asked looking around.

"The Land of the Living," Ichigo stated getting serious. "Nel, what do you know? Who are those people? What's going on?"

"I… I really don't know. The last thing I remember was that red-haired lady killing Pesche and Dondochakka. It's all a blur after that."

Ichigo nodded but before he could say more he felt a familiar Spiritual Pressure behind him. Whipping around with lightning fast reflexes, Ichigo blocked a strike from the thin, dark-haired Espada.

"Ulquiorra," Ichigo growled. "Not like you to attack an enemy from behind."

"Be quiet and die already you piece of Soul Reaper trash," Ulquiorra stated.

"Nel, go help defend the pillars if you can. I will handle Ulquiorra," Ichigo stated. Nel nodded hesitantly but went off to help the others defend the pillars. Ragnarok was struggling to defend two pillars at once. She helped even the odds.

Ichigo tightened his grip on his blade as he regarded Ulquiorra. He shouldn't be alive. His Hollow form had obliterated Ulquiorra above Los Noches; he had personally seen the Cuatro Espada disintegrate.

"How are you here?" Ichigo asked.

"That is none of your business," Ulquiorra stated. He charged and clashed blades with Ichigo.

"Funny. You were never the type to attack without being provoked. Before I had to really try just to get you to draw your blade," Ichigo smirked as he forced Ulquiorra back. The pale Arrancar just regarded Ichigo emotionlessly as he charged a green cero.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo unleashed a massive blast of reishi that countered Ulquiorra's blast. "Bankai!" Ichigo quickly entered his Bankai state and charged Ulquiorra. The two continued to clash blades over and over, relieving their battle from Los Noches.

Ichigo collided and locked blades with Ulquiorra, a black Getsuga Tenshō charged within his blade. Ulquiorra's eyes went wide as Ichigo unleashed it and sent Ulquiorra colliding into and through several buildings.

"I seem to have underestimated your power," Ulquiorra stated brushing dust off of his coat. It was slashed across the chest and Ichigo had managed to pierce Ulquiorra's Hierro and draw blood. "Enclose Murciélago." Black and green reishi rained upon Ulquiorra as bat-like wings erupted form his back and his helmet expanded to cover his head and horns extended upward.

"Damn," Ichigo growled. "I've got to keep him from using his Segunda Etapa."

"How do you know about that?" Ulquiorra asked as he collided with Ichigo.

"Don't you remember? We fought above Los Noches! You nearly killed me with that form," Ichigo explained. Ulquiorra's face clouded over as if he was struggling to remember such a fight.

"Luz de la Luna!" Ulquiorra unleashed a powerful green javelin which Ichigo intercepted with his Getsuga Tenshō. Repeatedly the two fired energy attacks and collided weapons, the reiatsu they were releasing warping space around them. Ichigo continued to press his attack slowly gaining the upper hand against Ulquiorra. With a roar, Ichigo unleashed another black Getsuga Tenshō, the attack cutting deep into Ulquiorra's flesh, removing his left arm and slashing his chest.

"I really hate to reveal this before so many, but I have my orders: Destroy all interlopers. So I have no choice. Segunda Etapa," Ulquiorra stated. Ichigo blanched as Ulquiorra's reiatsu skyrocketed. His robes disappeared as his hair grew longer, his horns twisted and his legs and arms became covered in black hair as a tail grew from his lower back. Green blood poured from his Hollow hole. He even regenerated the arm Ichigo had cut off.

"Now witness True Despair. Do not lose your composure. Do not break your stance. Stretch out your awareness and do not let your guard drop for even a second," Ulquiorra stated. "Lanza del Relámpago." He generated another javelin of immense power. "Stay back; I'd rather not release this at close range."

"Oh shit," Ichigo gulped. Ulquiorra unleashed the javelin and Ichigo dodged it. It landed behind him in a far off area of Blackwater Ridge and detonated with the force of a small atomic bomb.

"Fuck," Ichigo breathed. "How did my Hollow self defeat this guy?" Ichigo tensed as he felt Ulquiorra behind him. He moved to intercept the attack but was too slow. Ulquiorra unleashed all of his power and proceeded to beat Ichigo into a pulp.

Holding Ichigo by the throat with his tail, Ulquiorra charged a Cero Oscuras.

"Now witness the true power of the Espada: Cero Oscuras. Die knowing you were defeated by a superior being," Ulquiorra stated without emotion.

"No! Ichigo!"

Ulquiorra turned to see Orihime shrieking at the top of her lungs with a look of absolute horror on her face. Ulquiorra's face clouded over as he regarded the woman. Then he looked back to Ichigo.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" Ulquiorra asked confused. "How is this possible?"

"You tell me," Ichigo said, struggling against the tail wrapped around his throat. "Last I saw you, you were turning to dust above Los Noches."

"I remember that. Then some man brought me back to life and told me I served him now. Tell me, what has become of Lord Aizen."

"He's currently rotting in prison. I beat him into a bloody mess," Ichigo explained. Ulquiorra considered this before releasing Ichigo.

"I see." He sealed his Resurrección and kneeled before Ichigo. "Then I swear my fealty to you Ichigo Kurosaki. You have proven yourself to be the stronger master in terms of power. I will follow you without failure and without question."

Ichigo stood there confused and unsure before offering his hand to Ulquiorra.

"I'm nobody's master, Ulquiorra. But I will accept the offer of a new comrade and friend."

"Friend." Ulquiorra took Ichigo's hand as he tried to comprehend the new word.

"Now help me stop the other Espada."

"I believe they are under some kind of mind control. Either we kill the man known as Azazel or we snap them out of it," Ulquiorra explained.

"I'm thinking knocking some sense into them would be easier. Killing this Azazel guy doesn't look like it will be easy," Ichigo suggested. Ulquiorra nodded and Sonidoed off to stop the fighting between Soul Reapers and Espada.


	16. The Panther and The Wolf

Meanwhile James was having his hands full with Grimmjow. James was very conscious of his weakened strength as he and Grimmjow exchanged blows.

"Oh, come on Soul Reaper!" Grimmjow growled annoyed. "This is no fun when you barely put up a fight!" Grimmjow growled as he charged a cero. "If you don't make this interesting soon, I'll have to go but in on Ulquiorra's fight. Looks like he's fighting a strong opponent."

Grimmjow unleashed the cero and James countered with a massive wall of flames. The blasts collided and exploded filling the air with smoke. James quickly entered Bankai and charged the arrancar. Surging forward with renewed strength and engaged Grimmjow again. The Arrancar meet him; the two entering a blade lock.

"Flames of the End Times!" James roared unleashing a wave of flames. The flames forced Grimmjow back and charring the Arrancar's arm.

"That's more like it!" Grimmjow cackled. He locked blades with James again. He drew back his arm and then punched James in the gut. "Gran Rey Cero!" James eyes went wide as he was blasted away, chucks of armor melting and breaking away. Clutching his bleeding abdomen, James deflected another strike from Grimmjow. Despite his wound, James forced Grimmjow back and unleashed a series of fire blasts. Grimmjow snarled as he was burned; James pressed the attack by igniting the edge of his blade. His blade became a blur of slashes, strikes, parries, and jabs as James relentlessly attacked Grimmjow.

"I will not allow you to destroy this town!" James roared. "I will not let you kill my Pack!"

"Your pack?" Grimmjow sneered. "All I see are a bunch of weaklings! You can't honestly make me think that you came here just to protect a bunch of humans! No, you came here to kill us invaders. Each and every one last one of us! Gran Rey Cero!"

Again James took the blast head-on, the impact distorting the air.

"You're right," James smirked coughing up blood. "I came here to fight; to fight to be remembered as a great warrior. To defend my Pack by killing each and every last bastard who threatens my people."

Grimmjow snarled as he saw the determined look in James' eyes; that regal and aloft demeanor that refused to go away no matter how much Grimmjow made him bleed.

"Goddamnit!" Grimmjow snarled. "Those eyes! No matter how much I beat you up, you've got this sense that you're going to beat me! You think you're freaking stronger than me! I can't fucking stand it!" He held his blade at his side, fingers stretched out over the flat of the blade like a claw.

"Whether you're a Human, or a Soul Reaper, or an Arrancar, anyone who looks at me like they're underestimating my power, I'll smash every one of 'em into oblivion! Now Grind-"

Grimmjow froze as he felt a familiar presence behind him.

"Ulquiorra," Grimmjow growled. "Come to butt in on my fight?"

"No. I'm here to end it," Ulquiorra stated. "Ichigo Kurosaki defeated Lord Aizen. He is by power of might our new leader."

"I don't know what you're going on about!" Grimmjow snarled. Then he clutched his head as memories started to flood back in, triggered by the similarity of events. "Kurosaki," he snarled. "So, he beat Aizen. Fine then; I'll bow to the bastard. He did beat us. But this bastard needs to be taught a lesson!" Grimmjow readied to fight James again but Ulquiorra stood in his way.

"This battle is over," Ulquiorra stated firmly. "That is a direct order from Lord Kurosaki."

"Well too bad!"

"You wish to prove your strength, yes? What if I told you, I could make you more powerful."

"What are you talking about?" Grimmjow demanded.

"I have achieved another level of Resurrección; if you cease and desist I will teach you," Ulquiorra suggested.

"Fine," Grimmjow grinned, sheathing his sword. Then his eyes went wide as he realized James was falling from the sky. Grimmjow dived and grabbed his former opponent.

"I normally don't do this, but I doubt Kurosaki would appreciate me let you die now," Grimmjow stated slightly annoyed.

"Just don't drop me," James coughed, more blood spilling from his mouth.

"Let's go find that redhead. She can fix you up," Grimmjow stated. James nodded the blood loss and battle taking its toll on him. Grimmjow set James down next to Orihime who then used Sōten Kisshun to start healing the wounded combatants.

While James and Ichigo had been busy with their opponents, several of the other Soul Reapers had paired off against the Espada. Kenpachi had defied orders and fought Stark, thoroughly enjoying the fight against the Primera Espada; Captain Pearce had struggled against Tier Halibel; and Michelle had held her own against Lilynette. Ulquiorra had been able to call off the other Espada with little effort, but Ichigo had to promise Kenpachi another fight to get him to stand down.

Renji, Rukia, Neliel, and Ragnarok had easily held off the army of Hollows with little damage to the pillars. As the combatants healed themselves, Urahara quickly went over and repaired and strengthened the pillars. Ragnarok knelt beside his King and asked, "Are you alright my liege?"

"Yeah, just praying that the rest of these guys aren't as strong as Grimmjow, and he hadn't even unleashed his Resurrección," James grunted.

"Remember you were at a disadvantage as well," Ragnarok reminded his King. Glancing over, James and Ragnarok regarded the Ex-Espada as they knelt before Ichigo. He looked very uncomfortable as the Arrancar swore their fealty to their new leader. Captain Pearce then talked to the Ex-Espada for tactical information.

Unfortunately none of the Ex-Espada knew who this new enemy was; just that one of them had the ability to control their minds and forced them to fight for them.

"You treacherous bastards!"

The entire Soul Reaper contingency turned their heads to see Abbadon's face twisted in fury. "You dare go against your Masters! Horsemen, Sammael, Zarathos! Kill the traitors!"

"Yes Abbadon!" The six warriors struck their fists over their hearts and surged forward. The least wounded and more hot-blooded warriors of the Soul Reaper forces went and met them. The Ex-Espada went to prove themselves to the Soul Reapers and paired off with the Horsemen.

* * *

"I sense a great power lying dormant within you," a heavy built military man with swirling red eyes stated to Ichigo. His pepper-grey hair was in a military buzz-cut and he wore black combat boots, dark fatigue cargo pants, a white tank and dog tags. "I think we should let that demon out."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo glared.

"I am War, the Second Horsemen of the Apocalypse," the man stated. "I have the ability to see into your soul and see the dark power that lies within. What someone fights for, what drives them in battle. But I can do so much more as well." War disappeared in a burst of Sonido and appeared beside Ichigo. The captain's eyes went wide as War gently tapped Ichigo's chest where Ulquiorra had killed him so long ago.

"Let's see what dark power you have, Soul Reaper. Bring out that demon you have inside," War smirked. He flashed away as Ichigo's Hollow hole reappeared.

"Ichigo!" Orihime screamed.

"What's wrong?" James demanded.

Before Orihime had a chance to explain, an unholy, blood-chilling double-toned roar split the air. James felt that roar resonate with something within him; Ragnarok had to fight to keep down his Hollow self. The Espada felt their blood rise as their more primal urges resonated with Ichigo's roar.

James watched with chilled blood as he saw the white armor of Hollows erupt from Ichigo's chest and cover his body. His musculature became more defined as red lines traced from the hole in his chest. They stretched up to cover his mask over his eyes. His orange hair elongated to reach his mid-back as red tuffs covered his wrists and ankles. Long, angular horns erupted from his forehead as his mask finished forming.

"Well shit, that can't be good," James groaned.

"That's the form Ichigo took when he fought Ulquiorra, "Orihime explained trembling.

Ichigo's Hollow form snarled and turned his angry red eyes on the Soul Reapers. It lowered its horns and charged a massive cero. Despite still being wounded James surged forward and unleashed a massive wave of flames that barely countered. Ichigo roared again and charged James in a burst of Sonido.

"Damn it!" James growled as their blades locked. He reached up and clawed on his Hollow Mask. His Spiritual Pressure spiked and he charged another attack. Ichigo roared a challenge as he collided with James. Ichigo's pure strength blasted James away as Ichigo slashed at the American Soul Reaper.

"He's easily on par with a Vasto Lorde," Ragnarok stated in James' ear. "A monster with unadulterated power. He is far stronger than what you can achieve even with your enhanced Hollowfication. We need more power."

"Kenpachi, Byakuya, Renji, hold him down. Try not to kill him please," James asked. "I need to do some quick training."

"At a time like this?" Michelle snapped.

"That man is far stronger than you realize. Even three Captain-level warriors may not be able to take him," Ragnarok stated with James repeated to his allies. "This monster has no fear, it knows no restraint, it will fight until either dead or this world is ash."

"Whatever, I just want a good fight," Kenpachi cackled. He jumped at Ichigo as he unleashed another cero. Kenpachi took the blast full on getting thrown into nearby building. Kenpachi just laughed it off and lunged again.

"Do what you must," Byakuya stated. "We will subdue the demon. The rest of you deal with your opponents."

"Right!" The Espada drew their blades and charged the Horsemen.


	17. Long Live the King

_There's a taste of fear  
When the henchmen call  
Iron fist to tame the land  
Iron fist to claim it all  
Hail to the king, hail to the one  
Kneel to the crown, stand in the sun_

'Hail to the King' by Avenged Sevenfold

Kneeing beside his sister in Orihime's healing shield, James took a deep breath and descended into his Inner World. Ragnarok stood before the throne, his hands resting on his blade with the tip resting against the hardwood floors.

"So you come seeking more power once again," Ragnarok smirked.

"Hey, you suggested it!" James retorted.

"Indeed I did." Ragnarok sighed and then he seemed to phase out of focus. James watched in astonishment as his partner split into two beings: his Zanpakuto and Hollow selves. His Hollow form had undergone a transformation: he now resembled his Zanpakuto side but his armor was more primal and he still resembled a werewolf.

"You come seeking the power of Resurrección," they stated together. "Why?"

"Our enemy is powerful and they have unleashed Ichigo's Inner Hollow. This monster knows no mercy, no compassion, and has immense power. I need all the power I can get to stop him and defeat our enemy," James stated. "Wait did you say Resurrección?"

"You achieved Bankai, the highest level of power for a Zanpakuto," Zanpakuto Ragnarok said.

"Now you must achieve the highest level of power available to Hollows," Hollow Ragnarok stated.

"Come and defeat us!" The two roared. They merged together, Zanpakuto taking on the aspects of Hollow armor and Hollow taking the form of Zanpakuto. His mask had changed again. Spikes protruded from his forehead and flared out from his wide cheekbones; two flared back from the tip of his jaw and ornate blue lines etched the edges of his mask.

"Bankai!" James roared. His blade alight with flames, he charged Ragnarok, their blades locking.

"Flames of the End Times!" Both combatants roared. Twin waves of flames erupted, collided, and exploded. Both combatants emerged from the smoke charred.

"Cero!" Ragnarok roared.

"Hado 33: Sōkatsui!" James barked. The attacks collided and detonated. James surged forward and unleashed a furry of slashes, strikes, and jabs. Ragnarok expertly parried, blocked, and deflected James' assault. Ragnarok caught James' blade and twisted it out of his grasp. Ragnarok then drove his fist in James' stomach. Doubling over in pain, James tried to gain distance, but Ragnarok embedded his blade in the hardwood and grabbed his liege.

"Show me that you are worthy of being King!" Ragnarok snarled. He slammed James against the wall and proceeded to beat the crap out of him.

"My sister hits harder than you," James smirked as he caught Ragnarok's next strike. James coughed blood and drove his foot into Ragnarok's gut. The Hollowfied knight backed off and both combatants reclaimed their blades.

"I will make you bow and I will claim the power of Resurrección," James snarled. He charged and locked blades with Ragnarok. He forced the source of his powers back and continued his brutal assault. Ragnarok snarled as his master's ferocity and tried to break through James' assault. James roared in fury as he unleashed a massive wave of flames and energy that blast Ragnarok back. James followed up the attack by driving his sword through Ragnarok's chest. Ragnarok smirked as blood trickled from his mouth. James removed his sword and Ragnarok fell to his knees. The spirit then separated back into his two aspects and both staggered to their feet.

"You have won," Zanpakuto Ragnarok stated. Both spirits fell to their knees in fealty and slammed their fists against their chest.

"You have earned the right to my power of Resurrección," Hollow Ragnarok stated.

"Now ascend the Throne our Liege!" Both Ragnarok's barked.

Sheathing his sword and walked past the sources of his power. He ascended the small platform upon which his Throne sat and slowly sat down upon the Throne.

"Long Live the King!" the twin Ragnarok's roared.


	18. This is War

Grimmjow grinned as he locked swords with War. He forced the Horseman back and then fired a Gran Rey Cero. War laughed it off and charged Grimmjow. He ducked under the Sexta Espada's blade and plowed his shoulder into the warrior. Grimmjow grunted and then gasped as War drove his sledgehammer of a fist into Grimmjow's side. The Espada snarled and tried to stab War with his sword. War anticipated this and grabbed Grimmjow's arm in an awkward grip. Snarling War stood back up, twisted Grimmjow's sword out of his grip, and then slammed his head into Grimmjow's.

"Ahahahaha!" Grimmjow laughed as he rubbed his forehead. "This is more like it!" He charged another cero and unleashed it. "A proper fight to the death; bloody and vicious. It will be fun killing the man who turned Kurosaki into that monster."

He spared a glance towards the Hollowfied monster that was Ichigo Kurosaki. It unleashed a bloodchilling roar and charged Captain Zaraki. The battle-crazy captain cackled and locked blades with Ichigo. Captain Kuchiki had summoned his Bankai and was using it as a means of containment. Renji had also summoned his Bankai and was using it to support Zaraki if Ichigo ever got an upperhand.

"I could do the same to you," War sneered. "But I doubt much would change." He charged Grimmjow again and the two descended into a good-old bloody fist fight. Neither cared for defense, going for all-out brutal assault; War landed a brutal punch to Grimmjow's jaw, splitting his cheek, while Grimmjow threw a series of quick jabs into War's gut.

"This is what war is all about!" War cackled. "Give your all, hold nothing back! Defeat your enemy at all costs!" He rammed his fist into Grimmjow's face, throwing the bright-haired Espada down into a storage facility. Shaking his head, Grimmjow staggered to his feet.

"Now that was a punch," Grimmjow said whipping the blood from his chin. Bursting into Sonido, Grimmjow recovered his sword. "Guess I'll have to step up my game! Grind Pantera!" Grimmjow transformed into his Resurrección state: white segmented armor covered his body, his mask fragment had changed to a sharp band across his forehead, his hair grew much longer, his hands and feet became clawed, while he grew a tail and his legs took on more feline characteristics.

"Gran Rey Cero!" Grimmjow roared. He fired and War was sent flying. The Horseman arched through the sky thrown off balance. Grimmjow Sonidoed right above him and drove his elbow into War's stomach. He then fired one of his Garra de la Pantera spikes into War, sending the warrior shooting downward and having an explosion going off in his gut. War collided with the ground forming a large crater.

Coughing he staggered to his feet; War removed the tatters of his top and examined the bloody mess that was his lower abdomen. The wound was surprisingly shallow, but stung and was bleeding steadily.

"That one hurt." He stretched his neck, popping the vertebra. War then drew his sword and said, "Erupt Mars!" Red reishi erupted around War and cloaked him. It consolidated into glowing golden Roman armor and he wielded a double-bladed battleaxe. War began to twirl the weapon causing the edges of the blades to glow and emit flames.

"Now witness the brutality of war!" The Horseman surged forward, his axe carving flaming arcs through the air. Grimmjow brought up his arm to block the strike.

Bad idea.

The flaming axe cut through Grimmjow's arm like it was butter. Grimmjow howled in pain as his arm fell. The wounded Arrancar backed away in a series of Sonido bursts.

"Retreating will not save you!" War roared. He charged again and proceeded to carve up the Sexta Espada. Grimmjow howled in pain as War cut him repeatedly, but none of the wounds were life-threatening; they were shallow, or strikes on nonvital body parts. All intended to cause immense pain and torture. With a roar, War brought his flaming axe down slashing open Grimmjow's chest. Choking on his own blood, Grimmjow collapsed to his knees.

"It can't end this way," Grimmjow coughed. "I… I refuse to lose to you. I refuse… to lose… to anyone but Kurosaki."

"Die already," War growled. He raised his axe to remove Grimmjow's head, but the Sexta Espada refused to yield. He barely blocked the strike and drove another of his Garra de la Pantera spikes into War forcing the vicious warrior back. Staggering to his feet, Grimmjow gathered the last vestiges of strength.

"Desgarrón." Grimmjow muttered barely audible. "My ultimate technique." Long blue blades of reishi erupted from his remaining claws. He brought up his arm up and then slashed the air. War grunted as the five powerful blades cut deep into him. Blood seeped from his new wounds, but it was nothing compared to the hell Grimmjow was in. Coughing up more blood, Grimmjow finally gave out and collapsed to the ground. His Resurrección canceled out, his body no longer able to keep it up.

"I will spare you," War stated, his tone much softer now. "You wounded me and proved yourself a powerful warrior. They say I only bring out the worst in humanity: rage, brutality, unspeakable crimes; but war also brings out some of Humanity's best qualities: mercy, compassion. I will let you live and if you have the will to survive, become stronger and maybe one day, fight me again." He sealed his power and left the Arrancar to his fate.


	19. Angel of Death

Neliel glared in distain as Sammael twirled his sword.

"Aren't you going to fight me?" Neliel asked annoyed.

"That's funny coming from you," Sammael sneered. "There I was thinking you were the one warrior who abhorred violence."

"You were given a command by your Lord and commander," Neliel stated. "You take joy in killing the poor 'damned' souls your Master sends you after."

"Joy?" Sammael scoffed. "I do not enjoy killing those designated by Lord Lucifer. I kill out of duty, not for sadistic pleasure." He raised his sword and unleashed a blast of dark energy. Neliel looked bored as she opened her mouth, _swallowed_ the attack, and then redirected the attack back at Sammael. His eyes went wide as he fired another blast to counter Neliel's. The blasts collided, but Sammael's attack was insufficient to counter Neliel's and the blast engulfed Sammael.

Snarling, he swiped the air, dispelling the attack and charged Neliel. She brought up her sword and caught the Angel of Death's blade.

"I forgot about that little trick of yours," Sammael growled. "I won't make that mistake again." He forced back Neliel and then followed up by pounding his sword against Neliel's, determined to smash through the former Tres Espada's defense. Neliel grimanced as her arms shook with every blow; sparks flying with each strike. Sammael managed to deflect her sword wide and slammed his fist into her face. Neliel cried out in pain as she went crashing to the ground, destroying the roof of a duplex.

Neliel staggered to her feet and fired a Cero. Sammael fired his demon version of a Cero. The blast collided, detonated, and filled the air with smoke. Neliel used the borrowed time to escape the destroyed building and then try to find Sammael.

"Looking for me?"

Neliel whipped around and barely blocked Sammael's strike. Forcing the demon warrior back, Neliel burst into Sonido and engaged the Angel of Death in high-speed combat. The two phased in and out of sight as they clashed swords, neither willing to engage in a blade lock.

"I've had enough of this little game," Sammael frowned. "My master is a patient man, but he does not tolerate failure well. Failing to kill you will be met with severe punishment, and I'd like to avoid that." The two combatants separated again and Sammael pointed his sword towards the ground at a diagonal.

"Claim them, Charon." Black reishi erupted around Sammael. When it cleared, he was clad in black armor with a cloak made of bluish-grey ghost flames. He now wielded a sword made of Stygian Iron bathed in flames similar to his cloak.

"I am the reaper of the damned. I claim the souls of my master's enemies. Beg for forgiveness and make peace with your god," Sammael intoned. He then flashed out of existence and reappeared beside Neliel, his sword held high. He brought it down and drew blood. Neliel gasped and held her left arm above the elbow where Sammael had wounded her.

The black warrior pressed his advantage. Neliel barely deflected and blocked the strikes. Grimacing through the pain, Neliel forced Sammael back. She fired a rapid session of Ceros, breaking through Sammael's guard and wounding the demon knight. The barrage had managed to dent his armor and draw blood.

"Heh, seemed you have more fight left in you than I realized," Sammael stated wiping blood from his brow.

"I was the Tres Espada; I am not someone to be trifled with," Neliel glared at Sammael. She gripped her sword tightly before charging and slashing Sammael's sword aside. Pivoting on her left foot, she slammed the heel of her right into the side of his head. Sammael staggered and barely blocked Neliel's next strike as she used her momentum to power another strike.

"I hate violence," Neliel stated flatly. She struck at Sammael again, the force of her blow forcing him back and breaking his guard. "Gran Rey Cero." The green Cero impacted Sammael and sent him through several buildings. Neliel chased after him in a burst of Sonido and then past him. She swung her sword parallel to the ground and cut through Sammael's armor, slashing his back, nearly severing his spinal cord.

"You bitch!" he seethed. "You will not stop me nor stand in the way of my Master's plans!" He spun around, blood spewing from his back, and slashed the air. Neliel cried out as she was cut from left shoulder to right hip. She fired a quick Cero that separated the two combatants. Staggering, and bleeding from their respective wounds, the two squared off to go again.

Surging forward, both warriors clashed swords one last time. They slashed at each other, struck, and then passed. Both grimaced in pain as new wounds opened up. Blood sprayed from Sammael's chest, a deep slash from his right shoulder to left hip, while blood spurted and pooled from a deep cut on her right shoulder.

"I will not fail," Sammael growled. He managed to turn around and before Neliel could react he drove his sword through her back and out her stomach. Gasping in pain, Neliel lost her strength. Planting a foot against her back, Sammael ripped his sword out of Neliel's back. She gave a sharp cry of pain and collapsed to the ground.

Snarling, Sammael sealed his sword and retreated to a safer location and started to pour spiritual energy into healing his wounds.

"I can't believe that woman wounded me like this!" Sammael growled. "She was an admirable warrior, I feel a little bad for having defeated her with such an underhanded attack, but Lord Lucifer demanded that the enemy be eliminated."

His attention was divereted when he heard another unholy roar from the beast that was Ichigo Kurosaki. Sammael glanced upward to see that the three Soul Reapers who had been fighting Ichigo's Hollow Form had retreated and been replaced with a new warrior. Sammael tried to focus on the new warrior, but his attention was redirected when he sensed a new presence.

"Don't think that you're allowed a reprieve!"

Sammael growled as he was forced to jump back from a strike from a segmented, serrated whip-like sword. Landing in front of the Angel of Death was a red-haired Soul Reaper.

"Now that that American Soul Reaper is taking on Ichigo again, I can get down to some real fighting!" Renji grinned. Sammael growled and tightened his grip on his sword while his hand tried to staunch the bleeding from his chest.

"Roar Zabimaru!" Renji cried as he whipped his sword as his new opponent.


	20. Eternal Hunger

Coyote Starrk was really wishing he had stayed in bed today. The man he had been fighting had been very unassuming when they had started but Starrk quickly learned that the Third Horseman was not someone to be trifled with despite his ragged appearance. Famine was a very thin, old wizen man with receding grey hair and white eyes. His skin was pale and paper-thin. The man appeared bleached out, like he was fading from existence. He wore tattered dress clothes and he held his sword in thin spidery fingers.

"I am so hungry," Famine moaned. "I sense such great power within you. Your soul smells so good, it's mouthwatering." He licked his paper-thin lips and charged again. Starrk frowned as he tried to block the strike. Famine wasn't that strong, Starrk knew, but whenever the Horseman got close, Starrk felt his strength fading.

"How are you doing that?" Coyote asked as he forced Famine away. "Your very presence seems to sap my strength."

"We Horsemen all have rings that augment our power. Area of effect items," Famine wheezed. "But knowing that won't help you."

"Starrk, quit screwing around and kill this guy already!" Lilynette snapped at her other half. Starrk frowned before sighing.

"Fine. Get over here Lilynette." She obeyed and Starrk gently placed his hand on her head.

"Kick about Los Lobos."

Blue reishi erupted around them as the two Arrancar merged together. Starrk gave a low sigh as he assumed his Resurrección form. He wielded two ornate pistols now and wore pants and a jacket that had grey wolf fur trim with a double-breasted vest underneath. Twirling his pistols he looked very reminiscent of Wild West gunslinger. Cracking his neck, Starrk aimed his right pistol at Famine and fired a massive dark blue Cero.

Famine cried out as he took the blast full on. He moaned as the shot died, smoke curling from his body. "Oh, that felt good. Give me more," Famine moaned.

Starrk's eyes went wide as he realized that he shot hadn't damaged Famine.

"More!" Famine shrieked. "I must have more! I'm so hungry!" He charged Starrk causing the Primera Espada to sonido away from the emancipated demon. Raising both pistols, Starrk unleashed his Cero Metralleta, hoping to overwhelm Famine with sheer numbers. The deranged Horseman took the blasts, not bothering to dodge. While the reishi-composed blasts didn't really hurt him, the kinetic force of the blast did force him back.

"So much power," Famine moaned. "But still so hungry." He raised his sword and pressed it to his ring. "Starve them, Xeros." Starrk watched in horror as the already emancipated warrior seemed to desiccate before his eyes. Famine's skin shrunk and clung to his bones until he looked like a Holocaust victim. Literally appearing as nothing more than skin and bones, Famine regarded Coyote Starrk with hollow eyes. He raised his sword which now resembled a lightning bolt, all crooked and jagged.

"Hungry!" Famine shrieked. He had a wild look in his eyes, like that of a starved animal that just found fresh kill. Starrk almost lost his nerves as Famine struck at him like a madman. Holstering his pistols, Starrk summoned a Colmillo and used it to block Famine's strikes.

"Starrk get away from him!" Lilynette screamed in his head. Sonidoing away, Starrk only then realized that his Colmillo was flickering and fading from existence. He looked at Famine and saw that the sickly pale walking skeleton wasn't looking quite as pale anymore.

"He's absorbing the reishi right out of our swords!" Lilynette explained.

"How do we beat a guy who will eat anything we throw at him?" Starrk asked.

"I wonder if there's a limit to how much he can absorb?"

"Let's find out."

Focusing, Starrk and Lilynette merged further together and summoned their pack of wolves. Snarling, the wolves leapt at Famine, biting and clamping on, burying the man in a pile of flaming wolves. Famine however just laughed. Starrk watched in shock as his wolves died away before even detonating as Famine absorbed their reishi.

"Yes! Yes! More! Give me more!" Famine cackled. He had filled out. He wasn't as emancipated, but was still rather thin. He charged Coyote Starrk determined to absorb all of the powerful Arrancar's reiryoku. Several wolves leapt to intercept the Horseman. Two meet swift ends thanks to Famine's nasty-looking sword, while the third, Famine grabbed by the scruff of its neck and then he sank his teeth into the poor beast ripping out a large chunk of 'flesh'.

Starrk dismissed his wolves in favor of his pistols. He couldn't afford to lose Lilynette to this madman. Unleashing an overwhelming barrage of suppressing fire, Starrk continuously sonidoed around Famine, refusing to stay in one spot for too long. Famine cried out in frustration as he was continuously denied his ultimate prey and feed what he saw as mere table scraps of Starrk's power. Despite the reishi of Starrk's cero feeding Famine, the kinetic force of the blasts were starting to wear him down, bruising and battering the Horseman.

Snarling, Famine unleashed a massive wave of black lightning from his sword. It intercepted and detonated all of Starrk's shots and allowed the Horseman some breathing room. He now resembled the average bodybuilder; his body was muscular without being heavyset and he had a much healthier color about him, almost like a deep tan after a summer in the sun.

Flying into a burst of demon sonido, Famine intercepted Starrk and ran him through. The Primera Espada gasped in pain as Famine's wicked blade pierced his gut.

"Such wonderful power," Famine moaned. "None shall taste as good as you." Famine then finished the deed by taking a large bite out of Starrk's left shoulder. Ripping his jagged blade out of Starrk, Famine let the powerful Espada fall to the ground.


	21. Unclean

Tier frowned as she fired more water at her opponent. They had released their Resurrección and Demonfication rather early in the fight; Pestilence because he was a rather weak fighter despite being the First Horseman, and Tier because she wanted to end the fight quickly so she could fight Abbadon and avenge her fallen Fracción.

Pestilence was covered in dirty rags, caked in pus and blood. His skin had a sickly green hue to it as sheaths of his skin was peeling off and dying revealing infected, decaying and pus-filled flesh and muscle beneath. Open, oozing sores covered his body as well. Tier had gagged and nearly vomited violently at the mere sight of the horror show.

Forcing Pestilence to keep his distance, Tier had continuously fired blasts of water in massive tidal waves to try and drown Pestilence.

"Cascada!" The blonde Espada cried as she fired another large tidal wave towards Pestilence. The Horseman cried out as the wave slammed him against a building and he was pulled under, water filling his pneumonic lungs. When the water level finally lowered and Pestilence was able to get to his feet, he fired a demonic Cero. Tier raised a wall of water to absorb the shot and then absorb water into her sword and then firing a La Gota at Pestilence. But this time the man dodged.

Tier felt a presence behind her and she whipped around to see Pestilence behind her with a shocked look on his face at being caught. Tier absorbed more water and fired a second La Gota, one that Pestilence couldn't dodge given the proximity. Pestilence went flying but Tier felt a sharp pain in her chest.

Looking down she saw a death skull over her heart. She regarded it in confusion before more pain racked her body. She doubled over and vomited violently, blood mixing with her bile.

"What did you do to me?" Tier snarled as he shot daggers at Pestilence. He just laughed before bursting forward with demon sonido and slammed his right fist into Tier's face. Her head snapped back in response before Pestilence settled back on his foot and kicked Tier hard in her stomach causing more blood to be coughed up. Tier went flying, crashing down into the pooled water below.

Tier moaned as she struggled to her feet. She wiped the blood from her mouth and staggered to her feet in the flooded street. That's when she noticed the water: it was dirty, filthy, and diseased. It was the color of blood and pus.

"Absorbing all that diseased water into your weapon allowed it to infect you," Pestilence gloated. "Now you are mine to toy with as I see fit."

"Fuck you," Tier seethed as her vision swam.

"I'm not really much of a fighter," Pestilence admitted. "I'm more of a scientist. I have to use poison and trickery to win, but I don't really care so long as I win." He calmly limped towards Tier as pain continued to rack her body. He kicked her sword away and then gently lifted her head.

"Now, how would you like to die?" Pestilence asked as if he was a doctor consoling his patient. "Stage Four Cancer? The Black Plague? A tumor? Oh, how about a lovely blood disease or a nasty little concoction of my own creation?"

"Go back to Hell," Tier snarled.

"No thanks," Pestilence smirked. "That place wasn't very conducive to scientific research." He patted Tier's cheek and then tapped her forehead. Tier shrieked as it felt like every nerve ending in her body lit up in pain. Pestilence kicked her in the side and then slammed his foot into the back of her head knocking the woman unconscious. He returned to his normal form, a thin man with a pale complexion with receding hair and wearing a faded tweed jacket and grey slacks. He summoned a thin sword and raised it to drive it through Tier's heart.

As he started to drive his sword down, he was hit with another blast of water. Soaking wet and snarling, Pestilence turned to see a young brunette with a trident before him.

"Great another water-user," Pestilence whined. "I'm going to be a prune for weeks."


	22. The Wolf and The Demon

If I told you what I was  
Would you turn your back on me?  
And if I seem dangerous  
Would you be scared?  
I get the feeling just because  
Everything I touch isn't dark enough  
If this problem lies in me

I'm only a man with a candle to guide me  
I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me  
A monster, a monster  
I've turned into a monster  
A monster, a monster  
And it keeps getting stronger

'Monster' by Imagine Dragon

Michelle watched anxiously as James twitched and tensed as he trained in his Inner World. He had started out in a sitting meditative position but had slumped over not too long afterwards as his Hollow mask had begun to form. Fearful, that his body would go on a rampage, Michelle had gently laid her brother's head in her lap and ran her fingers through his long hair. James had tensed at her touch and growled in his unconscious state so she did something she knew always calmed him down when he was upset: she told him the story of Ragnarok again.

 _A long time ago in a land filled with evergreen trees and snow a great terror devastated the land. A great grey wolf of great and terrible power preyed on the people of this land of green and white. Its name was feared and known by all, and his name was: the great demon wolf Ragnarok. He preyed on countless villagers before he was cut down by valiant warriors. Wounded, and weakened, the wolf sought refuge in the destroyed remnants of a village he ravaged. Driven by hunger and pain, Ragnarok hunted for an easy meal only to stumble upon a little girl, a mere teen._

 _Despite his hunger, Ragnarok could not bring himself to eat the human before him. She was pure and untouched with skin as pale as freshly fallen snow. Her long, red, silky hair cascaded down past her slender shoulders. Her emerald eyes showed no fear as Ragnarok approached_

 _"_ _Do you not fear me mortal?" Ragnarok asked the girl as he circled her._

 _"_ _No." She stood defiant before the demon that destroyed her village. She reached for the great wolf. He backed away and snarled, but the maiden gently cupped his jaw, her touch quelling the rage inside._

 _His anger having left him, the wolf Ragnarok took the maiden with him. She went willingly, knowing the great wolf would not harm her. The maiden climbed atop his back and nestled herself in his warm fur._

 _"_ _Hold tight,"Ragnarok growled. The girl nodded and buried her fingers in his thick fur. Despite his wounds, the wolf ran swiftly for he was still being hunted by the mortal men who hated him._

 _"_ _Why do you fight?" the maiden asked over the wind._

 _"_ _It is my nature. Hunt, kill, devour, survive. It is the nature of all things," Ragnarok explained._

 _"_ _But why do you fight humans? Why do you destroy and kill people?" the maiden reiterated._

 _"_ _Humanity attacked me first," Ragnarok snarled. "You pitiful mortals attack and kill anything you do not understand, anything different, everything you fear."_

 _"_ _You often give us something to fear," the maiden countered._

 _"_ _Humans destroy everything they come across. It is in_ your _nature. My nature, the nature of all wolves, is to protect our pack," Ragnarok snapped. The maiden fell silent before merely asking, "Am I part of your pack now?"_

 _"_ _I do not know. For the first time in my life I do not feel anger or rage or frustration. But I will not hold you against your will. You are free." Ragnarok came to an abandoned mansion; he had killed the lord not too long ago when the lord had sent men after Ragnarok. The girl slid off and went inside. Ragnarok followed her, taking a mortal form. He became a tall, muscular man with grey armor. His hair was long and grey, his features angular and handsome but feral, and his eyes were a sharp yellow. He walked slowly, clutching his side; it would be a while before he healed._

 _"_ _What will you do with me?" the maiden asked._

 _"_ _Nothing. You are free. But if you decide to stay, I will protect you with my life," Ragnarok stated._

 _"_ _Then I'll get some bandages for your wounds." She turned and left and Ragnarok gave a small smile._

* * *

 _Healed and accompanied by the maiden who Ragnarok learned was named Angel, Ragnarok settled down. With Angel at his side, Ragnarok no longer felt a need to fight. He found a purpose past fighting; he found love, comfort, compassion, kindness. He built for himself and his kin a safe place in this world of snow and evergreen._

 _But the past would not let Ragnarok have his peace. Before his eldest son had reached his sixteenth birthday, war-mongers came to Ragnarok's village. They threatened Ragnarok's peace, but at his wife's request, he stayed from fighting. The war-mongers pillaged, destroyed, and ravaged the village, terrorizing the people, killing those that fought back. No one was safe from them._

 _Despite his efforts to remain in the shadows, Ragnarok could not stay out of their sights. Soon the war-mongers came for his wife and two daughters, wanting to have their way with them. They wanted Ragnarok's livestock for themselves and to steal his sons and turn them into warriors. Ragnarok refused._

 _The war-mongers returned and burned down his farm as punishment. They took his family from him._

 _Flying into a rage, Ragnarok returned to his true form. Returned to his former glory, the great Wolf Ragnarok pursued the men back to their camp. Eyes alight with a vengeful fire; Ragnarok devoured the men who dared to destroy his happiness. Coming upon his children, they quivered in fear not knowing their father. Yet with the tenderness of a father looking after his kin, Ragnarok gently licked his family's wounds clean. Angel helped them onto Ragnarok's back and he returned them to the safety of the village._

 _Thus Ragnarok issued this challenge to any who would disturb his peace: Any who dare bring harm unto my pack will be met with the wrath of the Wolf._

* * *

Her soothing voice had calmed James' Inner Hollow enough that he didn't go berserk as he trained in his Inner World. Biting her lip, Michelle prayed that James would wake up soon and then they could get back in the fight. She glanced over at Orihime who looked on in fear and apprehension as she watched her love fight their allies in his berserk, rage-fueled Hollow form.

Michelle was about to give the orange-haired beauty some reassurance when she felt James move in her lap. Glancing down she saw James reach up and remove his mask. He had a distance look in his eyes. Michelle gave a slight noise as James stood up. He glanced towards Ichigo's Hollow form and frowned.

"Michelle. Return to the battle. Please don't watch me fight Ichigo; I don't want you to see what is about to happen," James ordered.

"James," Michelle breathed.

James took a deep breath and then shot into the sky heading straight for Ichigo. He stopped before he was shredded by Byakuya's Senbonzakua Kageyoshi.

"Captain Kuchiki, Captain Zaraki, Lieutenant Abarai please retreat. I am not sure I am not sure I will be able to keep from harming you if you stay," James stated sternly. Captain Kuchiki sealed his Bankai, revealing that all three Soul Reapers were bleeding to various degrees with Kenpachi have the worst of it, not that he madman cared.

"Come on, I'm actually getting to have some fun for once," Zaraki whined.

"I implore you Captain Zaraki, please retreat. You are badly wounded and there are other opponents you can fight," James stated. Zaraki growled but shouldered his sword and retreated along with Byakuya and Renji to get some medical aid before reengaging the enemy.

Ichigo's Hollow form snarled and roared as it regarded James.

"Time to return to your senses, Captain Kurosaki," James stated. He raised his swords and held the flat of the blade before his face. Twisting the blade so the edge now faced him, James intoned, "Ascend the Throne, Ragnos Rex." Red reishi tinged with black erupted around James. His Bankai armor appeared first before his new Mask, the same one his Hollow form had worn, consolidated; then his Bankai Hollowfied as well. His gauntlets became clawed and his crown burned brightly. As James snapped his blade to the side, flames erupting along its length, the lower half of his wolf mask crumbled leaving his jaw exposed. His eyes glowed a bright blue behind his mask as he regarded the feral Vasto Lorde before him.

James took a deep breath and surged forward meeting Ichigo. Their blades crashed against each other, sparks flying. Ichigo roared another challenge as he lowered his horns and charged a massive Cero.

"Shit!" James hissed as Ichigo unleashed his Cero point-blank. The blast encapsulated James' upper half and sent him flying. Snarling, James righted himself and fired a massive wave of flames at Ichigo. The beast roared and fired and other massive Cero.

"You can't fight him like any other warrior," Ragnarok whispered in James' ear. "Ichigo is fighting on a very primal, instinctual level right now. You cannot win against such an enemy with logic and strategy. You must give in to your Inner Hollow and allow yourself to fight on a much more instinctual level. Let go of conscious thought."

James nodded and unleashed another wall of flames to keep Ichigo at bay for a moment. He tensed as he felt Ragnarok's Hollow form brush against his consciousness and guide his movements. Taking a deep breath, James unleashed his own Cero.

* * *

The urge to burn everything to the ground was overwhelming. James had felt this impulse immediately after he had initialized his Resurrección; it was the base instinct of his Hollow Self. Forcing down the impulse, but allowing his Hollow Instincts to take over, James fought Ichigo on even footing. Single strokes of their blades destroyed entire buildings with the force of the aftershock. The red light of Ceros tinted the air as both warriors fought fiercely.

James howled as he slammed his blade against Ichigo's. Ichigo returned his own roar, spittle flying from his mouth. Ichigo broke the blade lock, and then slashed at James, breaking his guard and cutting deep into James' left shoulder. Snarling in pain, James slammed his head against Ichigo's, barely avoiding getting skewered by his horns. The blow disoriented Ichigo enough for James to force him back and then unleash a powerful Cero.

Snarling, Ichigo attacked again, the force of his blow sending James crashing into the ground.

"Bastard," James moaned as he got to his feet. Pointing his right fore and middle fingers at Ichigo, James charged a Gran Rey Cero and fired. Ichigo snarled again and fired another massive Cero. The two blasts meet and countered each other out, filling the air with smoke, the shockwave decimating the surrounding city blocks. James barely had time to react as Ichigo came screaming out of the smoke, their blades colliding once again.

"Return to your senses, Ichigo!" James snapped. "We do not have time for this foolishness!" Ichigo responded with another snarl. Breaking the blade lock, James quickly went through a series of strikes, jabs, slashes and parries that kept Ichigo off balance and delivered several debilitating, but non-lethal wounds. Roaring in pain, Ichigo fired a quick Cero that did little to wound James but gave him time to use High-Speed Regeneration to heal his wounds.

"Well that didn't work," James muttered. Ichigo struck at him again, the force of the blow cracking the ground below their feet. Grunting in exertion, James managed to deflect both of their swords wide. Taking advantage of split second opening, James drove his armored right fist into Ichigo's face breaking his Hollow Mask.

Ichigo groaned as his Hollow armor dissipated into reishi and he collapsed to his knees. James barely caught him as the Japanese Soul Reaper Captain lost consciousness. Sealing his power, James tried to get Ichigo to Orihime for healing but his body gave out from exhaustion.

"Damn, I'm running on empty right now." James collapsed onto the ground beside Ichigo and hoped someone came and got them soon.


	23. Debt All Men Pay

Ulquiorra calmly regarded the young woman before him. Her pale porcelain skin was contrasted sharply by all the black she wore. Spiky black hair with red highlights framed a face with pixie-like features. She stared at him with cold ice-blue eyes framed with black eyeliner. She wore black leggings, platform boots, a skirt with red trim, a long-sleeve black shirt with black finger gloves and a leather corset with red trim topped it off. A black choker collar adorned her neck while earrings in the shape of bats graced her ears. On each of her ring fingers she wore rings: one depicted a skull while the other was a simple silver ring with a square white stone.

Her grim and condemning demeanor amused something in Ulquiorra.

"I am Death, the Fourth Horseman of the Apocalypse," the Gothic pixie stated, fingering the pommel of the slender sword on her hip.

"Ulquiorra Cifer, Cuatro Espada," the pale warrior stated. "I have been ordered by my new lord to defend this city. I will not let you pass."

"Why do you fight for such destructive creatures?" Death sighed. Ulquiorra stared at her confused.

"These humans destroy everything that could be regarded as beautiful," Death elaborated. "My role is a natural one; all things are fated to die, but these filthy humans seem determined to accelerate the death of every living thing on this planet."

"I do not understand the human trash as well but I do seek to understand them better. Many of the humans and Soul Reapers I have encountered often talk of a heart and the power it bestows them. I seek to understand this heart they are so adamant about," Ulquiorra stated. He drew his sword and continued, "I may not understand them but I will fight for them."

"Fine then," Death stated. She raised her left hand, the one with the silver ring. Ulquiorra's eyes went wide as it flashed and he felt Death's reiatsu become more oppressive. He Sonidoed farther away to give himself more time to react.

"Do you fear death?" Death asked with a smirk.

"No," Ulquiorra stated. "I have already died once and have no fear of dying again."

"Then why do you back away?"

Ulquiorra didn't respond verbally but with a glare. He had felt a strange aura wash over him when Death's ring had flashed. Death smirked and drew her sword. She sonidoed towards Ulquiorra. He brought up his sword to block the strike but his eyes went wide when he saw Death pass him and felt a sharp pain along his left bicep.

 _How?_ Ulquiorra thought. He should have been able to track her. He turned to counter her next strike but again the pixie warrior moved faster than Ulquiorra could and he was cut again. Jumping farther away, Ulquiorra analyzed the situation. This woman wasn't any stronger than he was but she was clearly outfighting him. Then his eyes fell on her silver ring.

"That ring," Ulquiorra said. "What is it?"

"Oh, notice that did you?" Death smirked. "Each of the Horsemen has a ring that symbolizes and amplifies our power."

Ulquiorra acknowledged this and then fired a cero. Death's eyes went wide at the sudden attack and unleashed a wave of black energy from her sword that countered Ulquiorra's attack. Ulquiorra charged in and locked blades with Death.

"So that ring explains why you were able to get past my senses," Ulquiorra guessed.

"My, my, you are the smart one," Death stated. She twisted Ulquiorra's blade aside and then gently brushed the fingers of her left hand along Ulquiorra's arm. He tensed at her touch and jumped back. He felt something cold settle in his chest; slowing his body and mind.

"Feel Death's Embrace," Death stated as she pressed her attack. Ulquiorra barely blocked and deflected Death's attacks as he felt her powers working away at him.

"Enclose Murciélago." Ulquiorra unleashed his Resurrección and was satisfied to feel Death's power lose its grip on him. He created one of his energy javelins and used it to deflect Death's strikes. He parried one of her strikes wide and then unleashed a Gran Rey Cero. It struck Death fully and launched her back. Ulquiorra followed it up by throwing his javelin. The blast sent Death into a duplex causing the building to collapse on top of her.

Death slowly crawled out of the rubble, plaster dust making her dark clothes grey. A small line of blood trailed down from her hairline. Ulquiorra descended and stood before her, ready to continue the fight. Death raised her sword and whispered, "Reap Thanatos." Black reishi erupted around her and cloaked her. Black robes enveloped her, a large hood completely obscured her face and she now wielded a massive seven foot scythe.

"I ask you again: do you fear Death?" she stated, her voice hollow and raspy.

"No." Ulquiorra unleashed another javelin and cero combination attack. Death took the attack without moving to evade. The blasts destroyed the immediate surrounding residential buildings but barely harmed Death. She raised her scythe and charged Ulquiorra. He dodged the attack and fired another Luz de la Luna.

Death sliced the attack in half and pressed forward. She brought her scythe down in a heavy slash, renting the air. Ulquiorra growled as the scythe cut through his robes and Hierro.

"You're lucky I'm going easy on you," Death stated from under her hood. "That slice could have killed you."

"I highly doubt that," Ulquiorra stated as his high-speed regeneration healed his wound.

"I don't think you truly understand what has happened. This form grants me the ability to kill an opponent with a single slice if I so wish it," Death explained.

"What exactly is that form?" Ulquiorra inquired. "It seems akin to an Arrancar's Resurrección, yet it is distinctively different."

"This is Demonfication, the truest form of our power. It is a gift granted to only Lucifer's handpicked elite. We proved ourselves his most loyal warriors, so he gave us immense power in return. With this power we rule over Hell itself," Death explained. "And with this power we shall take over the World of the Living."

Ulquiorra nodded in understanding. "So it is like Resurrección." _Her power has risen considerably since she released her Demonfication. I must be careful if I am to survive this battle._

Death attacked again, her massive scythe splitting the air as she twirled it about in a complex series of slashes, uppercuts, and whirls. Ulquiorra summoned another Luz de la Luna and used it to block Death's strikes. Ulquiorra frowned as he continued to lose ground to Death; he could find no weakness in her attack and defense. He began to let his guard slip, letting Death think she was gaining an upperhand. The Fourth Horseman overextended on an upward diagonal slash. Ulquiorra took the opportunity and deflected the scythe wide before using a cero to gain distance.

"Now witness True Despair," Ulquiorra intoned. "Resurrección: Seg-"

He never got to finish summoning his next level of power. Death appeared before him, so close he could see the skeletal face hidden beneath the dark hood. His eyes went wide in shock as he felt his body go numb.

"We won't be having any of that," Death whispered. "Now sleep, my somber friend. May you one day find this Heart you are searching for." Ulquiorra's face contorted in confusion as he slowly fell from the sky, thick droplets of blood and his right arm trailing behind him. He slammed into the ground, his last image Death returning to her normal state.


	24. Destruction vs Insanity

Lucifer's left eye twitched in annoyance at how long it was taking to defeat the Soul Reaper contingency. He hadn't been surprised when the Espada had defected like Abbadon; they had been stubborn and hard to subdue to begin with but Azazel had wanted to experiment. His Horsemen had made short work of the Hollow scum. Now they needed to dispatch the Soul Reapers themselves. He and Amon could release their full power and destroy the Soul Reapers in mere seconds but he needed to remain at full strength to properly initiate the ritual. Igniting the global disaster that was the Blackwater Spiritual Nexus would take a lot of Spiritual Energy itself to kick start. Hence why not only had Lucifer refrained from fighting, but he'd also restrained his fellow Princes from fighting.

"Knights! Finish these lowly Soul Reapers! Our window to complete the ritual is closing!" Lucifer snapped at his men.

"Yes, Lord Lucifer!" The knights replied as they struck at their new opponents.

* * *

"You look like a strong opponent," Kenpachi smirked as he regarded the strong warrior before him. He was easily as tall as Zaraki and just as heavily muscled. The warrior had long blond hair and his eyes were pitch black. He wore black combat boots with similar military fatigue pants with a red muscle shirt hugging his chest. Over it he wore a leather jacket that he left open.

"I am Lord Lucifer's strongest warrior, second only to him and his brother Amon," the man gloated. "I am the Malachai! The ultimate warrior of Hell!"

"I don't care who you are so long as you give me a good fight," Kenpachi said bored. Raising his nodachi and charged Malachai. The warrior of Hell raised his hand and caught the blade of the eleventh Kenpachi. Zaraki's eye went wide at this. Malachi forced Zaraki back and then fired a powerful, black, demonic Cero. It launched Kenpachi into the buildings below destroying a school.

"Ahahahahaha!" Zaraki laughed manically as he climbed out of the rubble. "Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! This should be a good fight!"

Malachi looked down on the insane captain. While the Malachi enjoyed fighting, violence, and wanton destruction he had never met another opponent who enjoyed violence and destruction for the mere sack of it. Cracking his neck and letting a sadistic smirk grace his harsh features, the Malachi was excited to be able to fight at his fullest for once.

"Come at me! Give me your all! Hold nothing back Soul Reaper!" Malachi ordered Zaraki.

"Same goes for you," Zaraki smirked as he charged the demon warrior again. This time Malachi summoned a heavy greatsword and blocked Kenpachi's nodachi. They disengaged and clashed blades again and again, both grinning like idiots as they fought. Both tested out the other; feeling each other out looking for weaknesses in the other's defense, their preferred fighting style. Kenpachi sneered when his blade kept skating off of the Malachi's iron-like skin. The Malachi's blade on the other hand was nicking and cutting Kenpachi with very little issue.

Growling, Zaraki increased his Spiritual Pressure and managed to start wounding the Malachi, their Spiritual Pressures equaling out. Malachi smirked and their blades rang out as he continued to press Kenpachi.

"Is this really the best the Eleventh Kenpachi has to offer?" Malachi sneered, feigning boredom.

"Stay alive long enough and you'll see exactly what I am capable of," Zaraki replied. He brought down his sword in a heavy diagonal slash. The Malachi snarled as he was cut badly across the chest, but it allowed him to get close enough to stab at Zaraki's head. The captain's extremely honed battle reflexes were all that kept him from getting his eye skewered. Instead, the Malachi's blade sliced along the side of Zaraki's head cutting off his eyepatch.

"Bad move, buddy," Kenpachi Zaraki cackled. His Reiryoku skyrocketed and formed a yellow aura around him in the appearance of a skull. The Malachi blanched slightly at the immense amount of Spiritual Pressure coming off Kenpachi before he laughed.

"You think that kind of sheer power is enough to scare me?" Malachi cackled. "Lord Lucifer has even more than you! You are nothing compared to him!" He charged Kenpachi and they two reengaged. The Malachi however was immediately put off by the insane increase in Kenpachi's raw strength. The captain of Squad Eleven easily turned the tables around on the Malachi forcing him back and dealing lots of damage. The Malachi's apparent invincible armor like skin was being cut by Kenpachi's nicked sword like it was paper now.

"I will not be defeated by you!" Malachi roared after Kenpachi managed to run his nodachi through the demon's gut. Snarling in pain, Malachi slashed Captain Zaraki across the chest, which Zaraki just laughed off.

"That's more like it!" Zaraki grinned. "You only feel you're most alive when you are closest to death! Life is nothing more than a long series of battles. In the end it is all so you can become more powerful."

"I don't care for becoming more powerful," Malachi growled. "I am already as powerful as I need to be. I am the ultimate destroyer of worlds. I am the manifestation of all evil in this world. I was born of every evil conceived and committed by humanity, and boy do you guys have one _hell_ of a track record.

"No, I do not care about fighting to become more powerful. No I just want to burn the world down to nothing more than ash and dust."

"Keh, suit yourself," Zaraki said a little disappointed.

"Here, let me show you the extent of my power." Malachi dissipated his sword and pulled his clothing aside to reveal his heart. Over it was a sinister looking rune circle, a dark red tattoo made of concentric circles filled with angry angular runes. The Malachi placed his hand over the rune, his fingers splayed out like a claw.

"Born of Evil to Evil."

Black reishi erupted around the Malachi as he greatly increased in size. His muscle mass increased until he was a towering, hulking brute. His skin turned a deep red with black marbling. Massive black, bat-like wings erupted from his back as gunmetal black armor with vicious looking spikes covered his body. Upon closer inspection, one could see the faces of tortured souls imprinted on it. The Malachi roared flexing his clawed hands and exposing his large fangs. He extended his hand and his sword reappeared. It was now easily seven feet long with skull with bat wings as the guard and a skull-shaped pommel. The greatsword was made of a metal so dark it seemed to absorb the light around it.

"So you got a little bigger," Zaraki said bored, shouldering his nodachi. "Big deal."

Suddenly the Malachi was directly in front of Kenpachi and swinging his sword. Kenpachi's eyes went wide as he was barely able to block the strike, one that was meant to cut him cleanly in two. While Malachi's sword was massive, he wielded it like it weighed nothing. Kenpachi forced back the massive sword and fired his own massive blast of energy. It charred the armor the demonic warrior wore but little else.

"You have to try harder than that!" Malachi yelled as he swung his sword and unleashed an energy blast of his own. Kenpachi barely dodged it and the two warriors clashed blades again. Kenpachi was no longer grinning as he realized this was going badly. Malachi managed to force Zaraki back again and dealt several deep cuts to the Soul Reaper's chest and drove his massive blade through Zaraki's gut.

Coughing up blood, Zaraki realized once again he wasn't ready to die.

"I can't die yet. I still have to become stronger. I have to beat Ichigo," Zaraki groaned. He hacked up blood and removed his tattered haori and the upper part of his Shihakushō, both of which were badly torn and bloodied.

"I don't like using Kendo in battle, but I'd like to live to see tomorrow," Kenpachi grumbled.

"It doesn't matter what you do! I will kill you and then I will help Lord Lucifer burn this world to the ground!" The Malachi charged, his sword held high to deliver a devastating overhanded slash. Kenpachi gripped his sword firmly with his two hands and brought down his sword in a heavy handed downward slash. The resulting energy blast rivaled Ichigo's Gestuga Tenshō. The Malachi roared in pain as the blast ripped through his armor and bit deep into his flesh.

"Persistent annoying bastard!" Malachi snarled. He charged again but Kenpachi was laready on the move. Firing another massive blast that impacted the Malachi and formed a bloody "X" in the Malachi's armor. He coughed up blood and tried to bring his sword to bear before Kenpachi ran her threw. He was too slow however and Kenpachi Zaraki's nodashi pierced his heart.

"Bastard," Malachi coughed. "I refuse to be beaten by you; by anyone other than Lucifer!" He coughed up more blood. Kenpachi was too close to bring his massive greatsword to bear, but he still had his claws and demonic Ceros. The Malachi opened his mouth and charged a large Cero right in Kenpachi's face. The captain of Squad Eleven kicked the Knight of Hell off his blade as barely gained distance before the Malachi unleashed his final attack. Kenpachi took the Cero head on, severely burning and wounding the man.

All his power having left him, the Malachi fell to the ground and moved no more.

"Too bad you had to go and die," Kenpachi whined. "It would have been fun fighting you again. It's been a while since I got to have that much fun.


	25. Fear and Death

Nick fired another dark energy blast at the Goth girl that was Death. She batted them aside like they were nothing. She was toying with him, he knew it. This woman had easily defeated Ulquiorra, a powerful Arrancar who had gone toe-to-toe with Ichigo Kurosaki and would have beaten him if not for the Espada regaining their memory.

Death surged forward and slammed her blade into Nick's. He snarled as the force of the petite Goth's attack forced him back, his feet struggling for purchase on the wet rock near the lake. Despite her small stature the girl was very strong; Nick could now see why Ulquiorra had had such trouble with her.

"Destroy Apollymi!" Nick roared again. He unleashed another massive blast of dark energy. Death had in close to deliver a finishing blow so she was unable to avoid the attack. It threw her back and slammed her into the cliffs. She moaned slightly in pain as she fell to her knees, her clothes slightly singed.

"Seems like you're a little tougher than I thought," Death smirked as she twirled her sword. She then vanished from sight in a burst of demonic Sonido. Nick was barely able to react in time to deflect her strike from behind; only decades of training saved his life.

"But, my, my, you are a cute one," Death giggled as she reached out and touched his arm. Nick recoiled, slashing at Death, to force her back. Nick flexed his arm repeatedly trying to get the numbing cold to go away.

"It's rare that a mortal gains my attention," Death continued to taunt. "I don't know there's something about you that just intrigues me."

"Don't know if I can say the feelings mutual," Nick said, the cold entering his chest now and grasping at his heart.

Death smirked and attacked Nick again, her blade dancing. Nick fought against the cold as he blocked and deflected Death's blade, their swords enacting a deadly dance. Death nicked Nick's left arm and then just above his right hip.

"Enough!" Nick snapped. He unleashed a blast of darkness that separated the two again. "I did not become a lieutenant by mere chance! I have kept this secret from everyone except my dear captain. Bankai!" Darkness erupted from his blade and swirled around him. It embraced him like a lover as it slowly consolidated and revealed a pale woman with long silver hair wrapped in black robes that left her back exposed.

"Apollymi the Dark Destroyer," Nick said.

"It's good to see you again my child," Apollymi cooed as she stroked Nick's jaw.

"Now is not the time. We have a world to save," Nick said. Apollymi sighed and turned around revealing that she had swirling silver eyes with no pupils.

"Is this the woman who has been causing you such grief?" Apollymi asked. "She doesn't look like much. Let's see what she's afraid of." Apollymi gave Death an evil smirk before surging forward, black smoke trailing behind her, and grabbing Death by the throat.

* * *

Death stood in a place of dazzeling whiteness. Time and space had no meaning here. For the first time ever fear gripped Death's heart.

"No, no, no," Death whispered. Appearing out of the white light was a handsome Arab man in flowing robes that made snow seem dirty. He himself seemed to radiate blinding light as he drew closer.

"Peace, sister. Your services are no longer required. The world has been made anew," He said in a soothing timbre.

"No! NO! I refuse! Death is eternal!" Death shrieked.

"You are no longer needed," He said.

"This isn't real!" Death shrieked. She struck out with her sword and the vision vanished. Apollymi was standing before her with a little pout on her blood red lips.

"Oh, she saw through it," Apollymi whined.

"Seems Death fears what everyone else fears," Nick said. "Her existence coming to an end; of no longer being needed."

"Death is necessary! Death is a natural part of life! Death is eternal!" She hissed venomously. "Reap Thanatos!" Death erupted into her Demonification and charged, her scythe held high. Apollymi intercepted the strike, a blade matching Nick's appearing in her hand. Rage poured off her as Death jumped back before attacking again, her scythe twirling through the air in long sweeping arcs cutting the air. Apollymi blocked and deflected each strike expertly infuriating Death more.

That's when Nick made his move; when Death was distracted by his Bankai's Avatar.

He used Flash Step to get behind Death and then drove his blade through her abdomen. Death gasped in pain and clutched the wound as Nick pulled out his blade. Apollymi pointed her left index and middle fingers at Death, an orb of darkness forming there. She fired the orb and it collided with Death launching the Grim Reaper into the air before detonating in a whirling mass of light-absorbing void.

Death fell from the sky and dropped to the ground in a heap. Groaning and struggling to her feet, Death gripped her scythe and glared at the dark duo. Apollymi was standing next to Nick and both had their swords at the ready.

"I don't understand," Death breathed. "I thought Bankai's were supposed to be an expansion of your power or a compaction of it. Not a bloody woman!"

"Hence why I sought to hid my Bankai," Nick said. "My Bankai is very unusual. It gives form to my Zanpakuto Spirit and allows it to fight alongside me. It also allows me to make manifest my enemy's deepest fears. Some even die of fright."

"Damn you," Death hissed. She burst into Sonido and slashed the air with a heavy blow. Nick's eyes went wide at the pure speed at which Death moved. Then he felt someone shove him in the chest and then blood filled his vision. Falling to the ground, Nick watched as Death's scythe sliced Apollymi in half.

"I'm sorry Nick," Apollymi said as she faded from sight.

"What did you do to my Zanpakuto?" Nick snarled as he got to his feet.

"I can kill anyone with a single strike of my blade. Sorry about your Bankai," Death sneered.

"Damnit." Nick twirled his blade to deflect Death's scythe. "Hado 33: Sōkatsui!" Death snarled as a fireball exploded in her face exposing her skeletal face. "Hado 63: Raikouhou!" Lightning danced from Nick's fingers and caused Death to spasm in pain. Falling to her knees, weak and breathing heavily, Death glared at Nick as he slowly approached.

"Do you concede?" Nick asked.

"I will see this world returned to its natural state. I cannot lose," Death cried as she dove for Nick, swinging her scythe in an upward slash. It caught Nick across the chest as he drove his blade into her chest. Nick fell to his knees, bleeding profusely from his chest. Death was forced back into her normal state, blood covering her front.

"This world is tainted by the greed and wastefulness of Man," Death gasped. "You kill, destroy, and desecrate anything you can get your hands on if it makes you money. At your heart you are all ruled by evil."

"We may be a damaged people but we are trying to fix it," Nick rebuked sheathing his sword and collapsing to the ground.

"You shouldn't have to fix it!" Death snapped before coughing up blood. "Stupid humans." Nick just sighed and shook his head hoping relief would come soon.


	26. End of Famine

Famine regarded the woman before him. She didn't look like she would make a good meal; maybe a nice dessert though. He flexed his new body, marveling at all the raw power coursing through him. That Espada he had fought earlier had been an excellent meal, even if he did feel a little full from all the reishi he had absorbed.

"Still so hungry," Famine moaned. "Come little girl, let me feast on you. You'll make a lovely dessert after that Espada."

Romanov responded by shooting Famine in the head with her pistol. The kinetic force snapped his head back. Then Famine doubled over as Romanov drove her foot into his Solar Plexus. Planting her foot, Romanov pistol-whipped Famine upside the head knocking him to the ground.

"If you think we don't observe our enemies' battles you are a fool," Romanov chided. "You seem to have the ability to absorb your opponent's reishi and use it to empower yourself. So I won't be using reishi to defeat you."

"You bitch," Famine snarled. He swung his sword, black lightning crackling along its length. Romanov simply leaned back to avoid the strike and then used the momentum to backflip and slammed her boot into Famine's jaw.

"Damn you!" Famine snarled as he slashed at her again, rubbing his jaw.

"I am the Lieutenant of Squad Six, Gwendolyn Romanov. Do not take me lightly." Gwen then pulled out her pistol again and unleashed an entire clip into Famine. The kinetic energy forced the Horseman back but did little to harm him. But it did manage to disorient Famine. Romanov Flash Stepped close and then unleashed a devastating series of punches and jabs before slamming her foot into Famine's chest sending him flying. Romanov then Flash Stepped above Famine and drove both her feet into him slamming him into the ground.

Romano back flipped off of Famine and brought up her fists to guard herself. Groaning, Famine pushed himself to his feet. Snarling he swung at Romanov only to have her go farther away through a series of flips.

"Report, Barrett!" Romanov cried as she did one last flip and fell into a kneeling position. Her pistol morphed into its sniper rifle form and Gwen proceeded to unleash a quick series of shots. Famine unleashed a blast of lightning that exploded against the shots. Famine tried to surprise Lt. Romanov by charging through the smoke but she just fired into it, stopping Romanov.

"Must you make this so difficult?" Famine asked. "You're making me work up an even bigger appetite!"

Romanov remained silent as she fired off more shots. Famine continued to absorb the reishi as he charged at her. He swung his sword determined to hit her, but the lieutenant used her small size to her advantage dodging and evading Famine's attacks.

"You feed off of other's reishi, using it to make yourself stronger," Romanov observed. "It increases your size and power. Can you absorb indefinitely or do you have a limit?"

"You won't live long enough to find out!" Famine cried as he fired both lightning and ceros at the lieutenant. She Flash Stepped away from Famine gaining distance rapidly. Famine snarled and tried to relocate her.

Half a mile away on top of the small shopping center on the south edge of Blackwater Ridge, Romanov knelt down and laid her sights on Famine. The Horseman was looking about trying to find her again.

"Bankai," Gwen whispered. Her sniper rifle morphed into a nine-foot long, shoulder-mounted railgun with two guiding rails with electricity arcing between them. A digital readout and targeting system stuck out from the left-side of the main chamber. "Devana's Arrow."

Gwen slowly charged the weapon as she kept Famine in her sights. When the two guiding rails glowed a dim blue, the weapon fired. The recoil forced Romanov back, and would have knocked her over if she hadn't braced herself. The round whistled through the air as it traveled at Mach Five.

Famine cocked his head as he heard a strange whistling noise and then cried out in pain as something fast slammed into his shoulder shattering the joint.

"Fuck!" Famine hissed, clutching his now useless left arm. "Where are you, you little bitch?" Famine heard another whistling and cried out in pain as his intestines where reduced to pulp from the kinetic energy of Romanov's next shot.

"Damn you!" Famine finally spotted the lieutenant and charged towards her with Sonido.

"Good night," Romanov whispered as she fired once more. The round impacted with Famine's head just as he got within ten feet of her. Famine's headless corpse went flying over her and tumbled along the roof before coming to a stop against an air-conditioning unit.

"You may be able to absorb my reishi, but you can't stop the kinetic energy of a highly-condensed reishi round. Firing something like that at five times the speed of sound will kill anyone," Romanov explained. "But I have to admit, you were a decent challenge."


	27. Cleansing Waters

Michelle glared at Pestilence as she twirled her trident deflecting a demonic cero blast. She had arrived just in time to prevent the Horseman from killing the Tres Espada. Firing a large blast of water from her trident, Michelle forced Pestilence back and then turned to Tier.

"Need a hand?" Michelle asked.

"You would fight alongside a Hollow? Your sworn enemy?" Tier asked nonplussed.

"You have allied yourself with Ichigo Kurosaki, a valued ally of the Soul Society. Any friend of his is a friend to us all," Michelle reasoned. "Besides, I think we can teach each other a few things. I'd love to learn some new water techniques for my Bankai." Michelle gave Tier a soft smile as she extended her hand. Tier weakly took it and staggered to her feet.

"Are you hurt badly?" Michelle asked concerned.

"Pestilence, he poisoned me. Because I use water so intimately, he was able to weaken me by poisoning the water I was using and then he used his powers directly on me," Tier explained, breathing heavy. She whipped some more blood from her lip.

"I see." Michelle held out her trident and glared at the Horsemen. "Then we will have to be careful, keep our distance, and work together."

"He's not that strong really, just dastardly."

Michelle nodded and twirled her trident unleashing a surge of water. Pestilence flicked his fingers and unleashed several ceros that vaporized the water. Continuing to twirl her trident, Michelle continued to fire blasts of water at Pestilence. The constant barrage of water eventually made its way to him, but his ceros had weakened it so that all it did was get his suit wet. Glaring, Pestilence knelt and touched the water with his right hand. The green stone in his ring flashed and the water grew brackish and filthy.

"Be careful!" Tier cried. "He's dirtying the water again!"

"Not to worry. Aquarius is the Maiden of the Sea, she grants me the ability to purify water, but it's limited in Shikai," Michelle explained. Tier nodded and stepped forward, her arm shaking as she lifted her sword.

"Feed me the water. I'll use what strength I have left to help you defeat him," Tier ordered. Michelle looked like she wanted to protest but decided to let Tier finish her fight. Striking the butt of her trident into the ground, Michelle steadied herself and aimed her trident at Tier. Unleashing a torrent of water, Michelle let Tier funnel it into her weapon.

"Cascada!" Tier snapped. A tidal wave of water surged forward and slammed into Pestilence. He cried out as he was slammed into a nearby building and repeatedly slammed by waves of water.

Finally a massive cero cut through the water and Pestilence stood there drenched but furious.

"Decay Nephthys," Pestilence snarled. Gasping in pain and gagging, he slowly returned to his Demonification state. Michelle clasped a hand to her mouth in horror as she saw his decaying state and to try and keep herself from retching. Pestilence coughed and a thin line of blood escaped his lips signifying his full release.

"I will not be beaten by a bunch of water girls!" Pestilence seethed. Moving faster than both warriors would have thought Pestilence sonidoed right up to Michelle and Tier. Summoning a broken rusty blade, he cut down Tier, blood spraying from her chest and abdomen.

"Tier!" Michelle cried before she blocked a strike from Pestilence. Tier fell to her knees before collapsing onto her side, the dirty water lapping at her gently.

"She will die a slow and painful death thanks to my poisons," Pestilence sneered. His breath reeked of decaying flesh and death.

"You are despicable," Michelle growled. She slashed at him with her trident trying to put distance between them. His stench was nauseating, overwhelming, and disorienting. Pestilence fired more ceros at Michelle, but she continued to deflect them with her trident.

Suddenly blood-chilling roars filled the air causing Michelle to freeze up. Glancing up towards the sound, Michelle gasped as she saw her brother fighting Ichigo in a truly brutal fight. It was like watching two Hollows fight; savage animals out for blood fighting for their very lives.

Michelle cried out as she saw her brother become engulfed in a massive Cero unleashed by Ichigo and then felt her blood run cold as she saw her brother's Hollowfied armor and visage.

 _Is that really James? Brother, what road have you gone down that I can't follow?_ Michelle thought. Her thoughts were interrupted however when she felt an intense pain in her stomach. Gasping in pain, Michelle glanced down to see Pestilence twist his rusty sword in her gut before pulling it out. Michelle barely managed to hold onto her trident as she fell to her knees and clutched at her wound.

"That should teach you for getting distracted during battle," Pestilence gloated. Then he spared a glance towards the two fearsome Hollowfied warriors in the sky. "To be able to harness that power for the ranks of Hell. No one would be able to oppose us."

"Stay away from my brother," Michelle snarled. She coughed up blood and grimaced as pain racked her body. Pestilence had poisoned her when he had stabbed her; she could feel it sapping her strength. "I won't let you take him!"

"You think you can stop me?" Pestilence said with derision. "You? A lowly Soul Reaper?"

"I am Michelle Blair of Squad Ten, the strongest squad in the American Soul Society. I swear I will defeat you!" Michelle staggered to her feet. "Bankai!" The water around her erupted into a geyser forcing Pestilence back. When the water collapsed back down, Michelle was in her Bankai form, yet still holding the wound in her abdomen.

"Wrath of Aquarius."

"Funny," Pestilence said. "I figured with your weak Spiritual Pressure you wouldn't be able to use Bankai. Your Shikai was rather weak as well. When Zarathos gave his report, he said you gave him quite a bit of trouble. Lord Lucifer punished him rather harshly for that."

"Achievement of Bankai is not merely a meter of strength," Michelle explained. "It is also a matter of how strong your relationship is with your Zanpakuto Spirit. Aquarius and I are very close and we trust each other and care for each other like sisters.

"While a Bankai increases the power of its wielder by at least ten-fold, the base power being increased does matter. So yes, while I have a Bankai, I am not all that powerful."

"It will be interesting defeating you none the less," Pestilence smirked as he charged a powerful demonic cero. Michelle's eyes went wide as the blast was released carving a path through the street.

"Shit," Michelle hissed as she twirled her trident. She was unable to fully dissipate the blast and was forced back colliding with a nearby tree. The blast had burned her armor and hand. Gritting her teeth in pain, Michelle twirled her trident in an intricate dance enticing the water around her to surge and rise. The water glowed as it was purified and filled with Michelle's reishi.

"Torrent!" Michelle cried as she unleashed the massive wall of water. Pestilence blasted the water with a cero causing it to vaporize into mist. Surging through the mist came Michelle. Pestilence's eyes went wide as the girl rammed her trident into his gut. He cried out and tried to stab her with his sword. Michelle simply batted it aside with her armored forearm and then held her hand in front of his face.

"Hado 4: Byakurai!" Michelle cried. Pestilence twitched his head to the side to barely evade the lightening blast. He then slugged Michelle in the side of the head, staggering her and forcing her back.

"I am a Horseman! I am one of Lucifer's elite. You have no hope of defeating me!" Pestilence snarled as he ripped Michelle's trident out of his gut. He then used it to stab Michelle in the leg, diseases from his body entering hers via the blood on the trident's blades. Michelle cried out in pain as her blood suddenly was set ablaze and her muscles spasmmed.

"First I will kill you and then I will finish off that blond Espada. Then I will assist Lord Mammon with capturing and experimenting on those two Soul Reapers with the Hollow powers. It will be fun dissecting and rebuilding that American one," Pestilence taunted.

That struck a nerve.

"You bastard!" Michelle shrieked. "Stay away from my brother!" She placed her hand in the water. "Hado 63: Raikouhou!" Pestilence screamed as his body convulsed and his rotted flesh burned. Michelle breathed heavily as she released the spell. Pestilence staggered before glaring down at the girl and lifting her trident again to ram it through her heart.

"I was going to kill you quickly but now I think I am going to prolong your suffering. I am going to make you watch while I turn your brother into a servant of Hell. Once I am done experimenting with him, I will hand him over to Azazel and Abbadon. They will enjoy turning him into a Knight of Hell," Pestilence gloated. He drove the trident down aiming for Michelle's left arm. But her hand shot out and grabbed the trident.

"Forgive me Aquarius," Michelle whispered.

"Do what you must sister," Aquarius whispered in her ear in her soft melodic tone.

"Hado 11: Tsuzuri Raiden!" Lightning coursed down Michelle's trident and electrocuted Pestilence. He snarled as he backed away and released the weapon. Turning it around quickly, Michelle forced herself up and forward stabbing Pestilence in the heart.

"You bitch," Pestilence growled. His body went slack and he collapsed.

"No one gets to beat on my brother but me," Michelle breathed. Then with a slight cry, her Bankai dissipated and she too collapsed completely spent.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry this has been nothing but a long series of individual battles, but hey isn't that how the anime ran? We're almost through the Horseman and soon we will reach the Princes of Hell themselves. Thanks for the continued support. Please review.**


	28. Flames of War

**AN: Sorry for the wait. Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

"The battlefield is no place for a woman. Go home," War growled as a short blue haired pixie approached.

"You would do well to draw your blade warrior," Captain Pearce ordered calmly.

"I have no desire to fight a woman. Return to your home," War insisted.

"What? Scared you'll get defeated by a woman? Would you find it humiliating?" Pearce inquired innocently.

Snarling, War tightened his grip on his undrawn sword.

"Fine, if you will not draw your sword, I will cut you down where you stand." Pearce sprinted towards War, her sword held low. War tensed as she appeared before him. He went to backhand her, but Pearce jumped into the air, twirled, and brought her sword down with a roar. War cried out in turn as he drew his sword and used his left hand to support the flat of his blade to block Captain Pearce's heavy attack. His grunted from the force of it as it caused his knees to buckle slightly.

 _She's much stronger than she looks. As much as I hate fighting woman, this one should provide a good fight. Wonder if she's as much fun as that Espada_ War thought.

"You force my hand. Since you insist on fighting, I will destroy you with all my power," War stated. "Erupt Mars!" Reishi erupted around War before consolidating into his golden armor. The residual reishi consolidated into his flaming axe which he grabbed out of the air before twirling it with ease.

"Come and see the brutality of War."

With a roar, War charged Captain Pearce, his axe held high. She back-flipped away as War embedded the axe in the ground where she had been just seconds before. Evelyn then lunged forward and slammed her fist into War's face denting the plate that ran over his nose and breaking his nose as well. Roaring in pain, War swung his blade at her but she ducked under it and slammed her fist into his gut. As War doubled over, Evelyn spun on her foot and drove her heel into War's jaw.

"You are a troublesome woman," War growled. His face was bloodied and he had a tooth loose. With a mighty swing of his axe, he unleashed a massive wall of fire that spread out and made a twenty foot wide arena. "I prefer not to fight women, but the battlefield does not respect gender, age, or race. We are all equally cannon fodder. So if you insist on fighting, I will destroy you."

"So you're finally going to take this serious," Evelyn stated. "Then so shall I. Bankai: Saphira Bjartskular." She smiled softly as blue flames enveloped her and embraced her. She snapped out her wings, the gust making the arena walls flicker and extend tongues of fire.

Surging forward, Evelyn slammed her blade into War's axe. Yet despite his wounds and fatigue, he held her off easily. Glaring, Evelyn slammed her left hand into War's stomach, the flame like claws digging into his flesh, burning him. War snarled and forced Evelyn back with a push of his axe. The two then reengaged, sparks flying from their blades as they fought. War was quickly becoming infuriated though. Captain Pearce rarely stayed in one location for long, instead preferring to twirl, sidestep, duck, dodge, weave, and dance around her opponent managing small strikes against him.

"Enough of this!" War roared. He swiped his axe wide as he spun to prevent Evelyn from striking him in the back again. Captain Pearce just smirked as she ducked low, swept his feet out from under him, and then pinned his right arm to the ground with her sword. War howled in pain and snarled as he tried to pry her sword from the ground, cutting his hand on the blade.

"Hado 33: Sōkatsui!" Evelyn unleashed the fire blast right in War's face. He roared in pain and swiped at the captain. "You're tougher than most." Evelyn frowned. Using her tail extension, she pinned War's free arm to the ground. Then she placed her hand over his rapidly beating heart.

"I'm going to try and make this quick," Evelyn said. Blue flames licked along her fingers as she started to burn War's heart from his chest. War roared in pain. He arched his body before slamming his head into Evelyn's. She cried out as she saw stars. War managed to get his knees under her and forced her off of him, flipping her over his head and slamming her onto her back.

Gritting his teeth against the pain, War ripped her sword from his arm and staggered to his feet. He tossed his helmet from his head and wiped the blood from his eyes. Blood poured from several small wounds on his arms and legs and a hand-sized burn mark rested over his heart where Evelyn had melted though his armor.

"This is becoming a war of attrition and I hate those kinds of battles. Too long and not enough vicious fighting," War breathed heavily. "I don't have much left in me. So I am going to put all my strength into this last attack. This next attack will determine this battle."

"Fine then. One last decisive blow," Evelyn nodded. She twirled the blade, fire erupting along its length. War did the same with his axe and then with a thunderous bellow, he charged Evelyn, his axe held high. Captain Pearce spread her wings and flew at War, her sword held low. Both brought their weapons to bear, swinging them hard and fast.

Evelyn cried out in pain as she slammed into the ground, one of her wings clipped and her right arm bleeding. War stood tall, glancing over his shoulder at the captain.

"Thanks for the fight," he smirked before he collapsed to his knees. Blood poured from the large gash across his chest before he fell face first onto the ground.


	29. The Fall of the Knights of Hell

Sammael dodged another strike from Lieutenant Abarai. His chest wound was bleeding profusely despite him feeding spiritual energy to the wound. Again Abarai whipped Zabimaru at Sammael. The Knight of Hell swung his sword and deflected the attack.

"Come on! Give me a challenge," Renji whined. "I have been training for months to defeat some on Aizen's power level and you don't even come close."

"Screw you Soul Reaper," Sammael seethed. "If it weren't for that wretched woman I would have your head already."

"Keep talking," Renji smirked. "Might keep you alive a little bit longer." He swung his sword again and this time the blade bit into Sammael's forearm when he deflected Zabimaru. Hissing in pain, the Knight grabbed ahold of the segmented blade and yanked Renji towards him.

"Now I got you," Sammael grinned as he moved to stab Renji.

"Think again. Hado 31: Shakkahō!" Renji unleashed his signature red fireball in Sammael's face blinding the knight. He snarled and swept at Renji with his hand only to have Renji kick Sammael in the gut. With the demon warrior doubled over Renji slammed his fist into the back of Sammael's head. He collapsed to the ground breaking his nose on the pavement. Struggling to get up, Sammael glared at the Soul Reaper spitting blood and mucus out of his mouth.

"Well get on with it! Kill me already!" Sammael snarled.

"There's no point. You're already beaten. I won't kill an opponent who can't fight back," Renji said resting Zabimaru on his shoulder. "I'm out of here." He turned around and started to walk away.

"Don't turn your back on your enemy!" Sammael surged off the ground and aimed his sword straight at Renji's heart. Spinning around Renji batted Sammael's sword aside and slugged him in the face again. Sammael went flying back and collided with a building, cracking the outer wall.

"Now stay down," Renji growled. Sammael just groaned, barely moving.

* * *

Captain Zachariah knelt behind the remnants of a storefront. A demon cero went flying over his head as Zarathos' demonic form kept him pinned down. The energy blasts stopped for a minute, long enough for Zachariah to prop his AR on the edge of the window frame and aim at his enemy. He quickly unleashed a barrage of reishi-composed bullets at Zarathos. The demon warrior was a flaming skeletal warrior wearing a black leather jacket with pronounced spikes, dark pants and gloves. He wielded a flaming sword and chains.

Zarathos snarled as Zachariah's barrage pounded away at him forcing him to take several steps back.

"You are rather annoying prey," Zarathos growled. "Do all Soul Reapers hid and cower when they fight their enemies?"

"It's called using the environment to your advantage." Zachariah then slipped his left index finger inside the trigger guard to his grenade attachment on the underside of his AR-15. "Fire in the hole." With a dull thump the grenade launched and slammed Zarathos in the chest knocking him off his feet. Zachariah ducked back down as it detonated leaving a decent crater in the pavement where Zarathos had landed.

Zachariah slowly walked towards the smoking crater rifle at the ready. Growling Zarathos got to his feet, the flames surrounding his head billowing. Zachariah immediately unloaded his gun into the demon warrior. Zarathos started spinning his chains in front of him creating a shield of the whirling flames and chains. Slowly forcing his way forward, Zarathos swung his sword hard and fast as he reached Zachariah. The captain quickly deflected the strike with his rifle catching the blade between his trigger guard and the grip of his grenade launcher.

"You're a stubborn one aren't you?" Zachariah sneered. "I've killed Hollows stronger than you with that grenade before. Guess I'll just have to beat you into the ground like I do all my recruits."

Zachariah threw Zarathos' blade wide and slammed his stock into Zarathos' jaw. It caused the flaming warrior to stumble back. Zachariah then quickly slide the chamber open on his grenade launcher, causing the spent round to eject and shatter into stray reishi before slamming it shut again, a new round forming inside. Zachariah slammed his barrel straight into Zarathos' chest and launched the second round.

Zarathos screamed as his chest exploded and he was sent flying back. He bounced off the ground several times before coming to a grinding halt. He struggled to get up for a second and then collapsed, returning to his human form. His chest was a bloody mass and he coughed up blood before passing out.

"Sleep tight maggot," Zachariah smirked resting his rifle on his shoulder. "Tomorrow is only going to be worse." The captain chuckled as he realized he said to the same thing to his recruits after their first day of boot.

* * *

Captain Kuchiki sent another wave of petals towards the redhaired demon. She bent backwards, dodging them by the barest margin. Snapping back upright, Abbadon threw her fist and fired a demonic cero at Kuchiki. He pulled up another wave of petals to block the strike.

"Hado 4: Byakurai," Byakuya said as he pointed his finger at Abbadon. A pale bolt of lightning burst blasted past the smoke and petals and pierced Abbadon in the right shoulder. She hissed in pain as she jumped back. She had tried to surprise the Soul Reaper by charging at him while he was hidden behind his barrier but that plan clearly backfired.

"Damn you Soul Reaper!" Abbadon snarled. Her beautiful face was marred by the harsh sneer that covered it. "Don't you realize this is futile?"

"What do you mean?" Byakuya frowned.

"The entire Elite Forces of Hell are here! The seven Princes and their armies! I am the Harbinger of the Apocalypse and I have brought my Horsemen. The end of the world is here and you are fools trying to stop it!" Abbadon screamed.

Byakuya glared. "What utter nonsense. Harbinger of the Apocalypse? I think not. You are nothing more than an arrogant woman seeking power."

"Piss off!" Abbadon fired another blast of energy which Byakuya just dodged. "I will destroy you and then Lucifer will acknowledge my power and make me a Princess of Hell!"

"Such selfish goals," Captain Kuchiki sighed. He unleashed his petals on Abbadon, the tiny, pink blades surging forward and swirling around her. With a scream, Abbadon slashed at the petals and dispersed them.

"If you think a bunch of petals can kill me you are the fool!" Abbadon sneered. She twirled her black blade with a flourish and then charged the Captain of Squad Six. He quickly consolidated his petal-like blades back into a singular weapon and blocked the strike. He forced her back and fired another blast of Kido at her. Abbadon brushed it off and the two engaged in high-speed combat.

Byakuya easily blocked and dodged each of Abbadon's strikes. He knocked her blade wide and then blasted Abbadon away with a quick burst of Kido. He then used Flash Step to get behind Abbadon and then stabbed his blade through her back.

"Bastard," Abbadon groaned as she fell from the air. Flames erupted around her and just before she impacted the ground, Abbadon vanished in a trail of smoke.

"Don't think such paltry tricks will fool me." Byakuya scowled as he spun around to block a cloaked figure wielding a flaming axe.

"Herald the End, Harbinger," Abbadon intoned as she swung her flaming axe again. Byakuya ducked under the blade, flipping backwards.

"Scatter Senbonzakura." Byakuya's blade scattered into a hundred pink petal like blades. With a flick of his wrist, Byakuya sent a wave of petals at Abbadon. Twirling her axe, Abbadon unleashed a massive wave of flames. The petal blades impacted against the flames and were easily dispersed. Then Abbadon unleashed a massive blast of hellfire that slammed into Byakuya, blasted him into the ground, and burned him.

Abbadon slammed into the ground next to him and unleashed another blast of flames upon Byakuya. Then to her shock, the captain staggered to his feet. With a look of distain, Byakuya tossed aside the burnt remnants of his haori.

"I tire of this game," Byakuya growled. He held out his sword, tip down. He released it and intoned: "Bankai!" Abbadon stepped back as the blade disappeared into the ground and the sky darkened. Dozens of tall blades emerged from the ground and towered over Byakuya.

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

"Well, shit." Abbadon jumped back several times to gain distance. She unleashed wave after wave of fire against the captain. Frowning Byakuya turned the many blades into countless tiny petals and used them to create a shield to deflect the flames. Three tendrils of blades erupted from behind the flames and charged at Abbadon. She twirled her axe and deflected away all of Byakuya's attacks.

"I will not be defeated by _you_!" Abbadon snarled. She swung her axe and unleashed a massive wave of fire. Byakuya blocked it only to have a powerful Demon Cero blast through his shield, slam into his chest, and plow him through the nearest building. Brushing off the dust, Byakuya got to his feet and sent another wave of petals at Abbadon.

However this time, Abbadon couldn't escape.

The innumerable blades completely surrounded Abbadon and tore into her. Abbadon shrieked as Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's blades tore into her. Byakuya returned his petals to a single blade and glanced at Abbadon. Her robes were in tatters, her hood fallen away from her face revealing her cut and bloodied face. Blood dripped from her arms and stained her robes in multiple places. Her axe fell from her hands as she fell to her knees.

"Damn you Soul Reaper," Abbadon moaned, blood staining her teeth.

"Any who stand against the Soul Society are to be destroyed," Byakuya stated. With a quick flick of his wrist Byakuya slit Abbadon's throat. Choking on blood, Abbadon fell forward and all life left her.


	30. Interlude

Rukia slashed down one Hollow before spinning around and freezing three more. Orihime wiped her brow as she finished healing Ulquiorra. The Cuatro Espada had been on the brink of death when they had come upon him. He had been missing an arm and bleeding profusely from a gash on his chest. Death had struck him down with her power but his regenerative abilities had managed to hold it off long enough for help to arrive.

"Thank you girl," Ulquiorra said quietly as he sat up and flexed his healed arm. "Orihime." He tried her name, but it felt weird on his tongue.

"Oh it's no problem at all!" Orihime blushed. She quickly got up and brushed the dirt off her knees. "I wasn't able to restore your spiritual energy, just fix your physical wounds. I'm so busy healing everyone that if I did replenish your energy I'd be drained before I got to anyone else."

"It is fine. I doubt I would be of much help anyways given how strong that woman was," Ulquiorra mused. He glanced towards the Princes as they stood watching with barely concealed distain. "They are the real threat. They are powerful and will test our new allies' abilities."

"We just have to have faith in our friends," Orihime said confidently.

"If you are done here, Orihime, we need to keep moving," Rukia interrupted. "We can't stay in one place for too long." To accentuate her point another small group of Hollows attacked. Rukia cut down two but got ambushed by a third. It was about to take a bit out of her before shrieking in pain and disappearing. Through the haze Rukia saw Ulquiorra standing over her with his blade drawn.

"Lord Kurosaki would not be pleased if I allowed one of his allies to die," Ulquiorra explained as he sheathed his sword. Orihime rushed over and helped Rukia to her feet, asking if she was alright.

"I'm fine, really," Rukia smirked. "Let's get going." Orihime and Ulquiorra nodded and the two proceeded towards the next fallen hero.

Soon the two women had gathered together all the fallen warriors in one place: a small park on the northeast side of town that was situated near the lake. There they had a clear line of sight at the Seven Princes of Hell and the other combatants. All the Espada were gathered together, nursing their damaged egos. The Soul Reapers who were not currently engaged in battle gathered with them.

James was with Michelle, their heads close together as they talked when Captain Kurosaki came over.

"Captain!" James cried as he realized Ichigo had joined them. James and Michelle snapped crisp salutes, but Ichigo dismissed it with a weary wave.

"I need you to teach me how to achieve Resurrección," Ichigo stated. "I need to become stronger if I'm to be of any help during the next stage of fighting. I need to be able to better control my Hollow side."

"Are you sure?" James asked. "If you attempt this, you may lose yourself forever to your Hollow self."

"I don't have a choice."

James nodded and directed Ichigo over to a nearby tree where they could train in peace.

"You need to mediate and enter your Inner World. There challenge your Hollow for its power. I don't know how it will be for you, but the Zanpakuto and Hollow aspects of my power merged together and fought me. Maybe you will have to do the same. Beat it down; make them submit. Prove you are worthy of the power of Resurrección," James stated.

"Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate," Ichigo stated quoting Zangetsu. Then something occurred to him. "Won't my body start to undergo Hollowfication if I battle my Inner Hollow for dominance?"

"Maybe," James shrugged. "My nearly did, but my sister's kind words calmed the beast and kept me from going on a rampage. Maybe Orihime can do the same for you. If not then I've got plenty of people who'd be willing to beat your ass until you wake up." He nodded back towards the Espada and Ichigo nodded.

"Orihime can you come here?" Ichigo called. The well-endowed redhead came over with a curious look.

"I need to train in my Inner world of a moment. Think you can watch my body for me?" Ichigo asked innocently. Orihime blushed but nodded. Ichigo knelt under the large oak tree and placed his Zanpakuto on his lap. He took a few deep breaths and entered into Jinzen. Orihime knelt beside him, a slight look of apprehension on her face while James kept his hand on his Zanpakuto's hilt.

After a few seconds Ichigo's body stiffened and then his Hollow Mask started to form. Orihime gasped and looked at James for guidance.

"Talk to him," Michelle said coming up beside James. "The sound of your voice should calm the raging beast. Ichigo cares about you and wouldn't hurt you, Hollow or otherwise." Orihime nodded and managed to lay Ichigo's head in her lap, his sword simply coming to rest against his chest. Orihime then started to sing a Japanese lullaby that the others didn't understand but it was quiet and soothing.

Ichigo immediately calmed down and stopped resisting.

"Good. Now we don't have to deal with that again," James breathed. "I don't think I have the strength to fight him a second time."

"You best recover as much of your power as possible," Michelle whispered. "We need you. I just know it."

James nodded and glanced back towards the Princes. The two in the middle, gave him the most concern. Lucifer had this smug look on his face like he knew how this was going to play out. The guy to his left had a look of barely contained rage on his face as if all this fighting was wearing on his patience.

James then spared a glance towards his comrades. The various Captains who were engaged right now were holding their own against the foot soldiers. Some like Kenpachi and Zachariah looked like they were toying with their opponents, drawing out and enjoying the fight as much as possible.

"So you pick your next target yet?" Gwen asked as she sauntered over.

"The big and nasty one right in the middle," James smirked. Gwen shook her head at his confidence.

"One of these days you are going to find a target that will hand that cockiness of yours to you on a silver plate," Gwen chided.

"How's Nick?" Michelle asked concerned. Michelle bit her lip as she glanced over towards her commanding officer. He was sitting on a bench with his Shikai in his hand, his lips making subtle movements as if he was talking to himself.

"He'll live. He's just worried about his Zanpakuto. Death cut down Apollymi's Bankai avatar. Since Bankai's don't heal the same way as a standard Shikai, we don't know what will happen to his Zanpakuto," Gwen explained.

"Wish there was something we could do for him," Michelle whispered.

"Just give him some space. Right now we have to focus on a war," James stated. He reached out with his senses and tried to get a feeling for how the battles were going. Spiritual Pressures spiked at various places across Blackwater as the battles raged on. A few presences died out while others vanished completely.

James opened his eyes and straightened as several strong Spiritual Pressures drew close. The various Soul Reaper Captains who had still been fighting rejoined their allies.

"Status Report," Captain Pearce asked her lieutenant.

"All allied warriors are still breathing. Many have depleted Spiritual energy and are unable to continue the fight. Lieutenants Kuchiki, Abarai, and I are able to continue. Lieutenant Gautier is at the moment unable to continue. He's Zanpakuto was damaged during battle and he is trying to heal it. Captain Kurosaki is undergoing Jinzen at the moment. For what purpose I do not know. Fifth Seat Blair may be able to elaborate.

"As of right now, there are only seven enemy combatant's remaining. Yet they appear to be the most dangerous," Lieutenant Romanov explained crisply. Captain Pearce nodded and turned to James.

"Captain Kurosaki inquired about Resurrección, more precisely how to achieve it. I informed him and he entered Jinzen to become more powerful to help defeat the Seven Princes," James explained quickly. Pearce nodded and turned to look at the Princes.

"It's their move. Will Lucifer withdraw or will he continue this madness?" Pearce whispered.

"I say bring it on!" Zachariah cackled. "I'm just getting warmed up."

"You are insane," Michelle breathed.

* * *

Lucifer suppressed his anger at his warriors having failed him. Amon was biting at the bit ready to rip into the Soul Reapers, but Lucifer needed his brother at full strength to help him initiate the Ritual.

"Mammon, Leviathan, Azazel, Asmodeus, Beezlebub, destroy these pesky Soul Reapers. Amon and I shall start the Ritual. Keep the Soul Reapers off us," Lucifer commanded.

"As you command, Lord Lucifer," the Princes bowed before vanishing in a burst of Demon Sonido to engage the Soul Reapers.


	31. The Battle Renews

**Sorry it took so long to post this. Been busy with school, other stories, and a bit of writers block. We are nearing the end of this saga. The Princes are engaging the Soul Reapers and things are coming to a head. Enjoy and please Review.**

* * *

"What do you make of them Mammon?" Azazel asked his fellow Prince. Both men were thinly built, but Azazel's musculature was more defined. Azazel had a military haircut and wore combat fatigues. His eyes were a swirling yellow color that hinted at a liking for cruel mischief. Mammon had a cold calculating blue that hid behind square-framed glasses. He had receding hair and wore a grey suit and white lab coat.

"The two are strong; the male is a captain, leader of Squad Six of the Japanese Soul Society. The female is his adopted sister and newly-appointed lieutenant of Squad Thirteen of the same agency. I suggest focusing our efforts on the girl; she will prove to be the captain's weakness," Mammon explained with a reedy voice. "Once he is riled, we can focus on him. The girl will be easy to kill."

"What would we do without you?" Azazel smirked.

"Blunder about in your ignorance," Mammon sneered.

Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Kuchiki reached the two Princes and drew their swords.

"Be careful Rukia," Byakuya said.

"I will Big Brother," Rukia nodded.

"If you two are done sharing your last words, we'd like to get to the bloodshed started," Azazel sneered. He summoned a broadsword and twirled it with such ease that spoke as a testament to his weapon proficiency. With a war cry he charged the two Kuchiki's, heading straight for Rukia. She brought up her sword, but the impact of Azazel's blade shocked her arms. She grunted as she forced Azazel back, but he quickly brought his blade back around and nearly took Rukia's head off, slicing off a few strands of hair.

"Hado #4: Byakurai!" Azazel jumped back as a bolt of lightning shot past him, narrowly missing his head. He chuckled and fired a blast of energy at Byakuya. The captain merely slashed it aside before engaging Azazel. The Prince of Hell smirked as he deflected Byakuya's blade.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" Azazel taunted. Byakuya slashed at Azazel, pressing his attack.

"Brother!" Rukia cried. "Look out!" Byakuya's eyes went wide as a large demonic Cero came flying at him. Unable to use his blade as it was currently locked against Azazel's, Byakuya took a direct hit from the attack. Azazel emerged from the smoke unharmed with a victorious smirk. The smoke slowly cleared to show Byakuya; his left arm was burned and the sleeve torn at the shoulder.

Rukia snarled and held her sword out before turning it in a counter-clockwise motion. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia's sword turned pure white like freshly fallen snow. A long ribbon extended from the pommel and the air grew considerably colder. She stabbed her sword into the air at her feet four times in a semi-circle. Leaning back on her right foot and holding her sword parallel to her hip. Thrusting forward she cried, "Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" A wave of ice surged forward causing Mammon to dodge. He glared at the girl before summoning a long thin rapier.

"Guess I will have to sully my hands after all," Mammon groaned. He snapped his blade out before surging forward and stabbing his blade into Rukia's left arm. She cried out as she slashed at Mammon. He easily dodged the strike and jumped back several feet.

"Scatter Senbonzakura." Pink petals covered the battle field before they surged forward and attacked both Mammon and Azazel. Twirling his massive sword, Azazel shattered Byakuya's attack while Mammon's arm became a blur as he intercepted each petal with his needle-like blade.

"Please, you must really try harder. We are Princes of Hell, Lucifer's elite. We were all once angels who served in the Heavenly Host. We are powerful beings, far stronger than the lowly Knights you fought earlier," Azazel explained.

"If you wish to survive to see tomorrow, I'd advise you use your Bankai. Give us your best," Mammon stated. "The data will be very helpful for future research. Also, I'd like your sword girl."

"My Shirayuki?" Rukia gasped. "Why?"

"I like to collect things of uniqueness and antiquity. Your blade is truly marvelous, I must have it," Mammon grinned. "Azazel please keep from breaking the sword."

"I'll do my best but no promises," Azazel grumbled. He charged forward with a roar and slammed his blade into Byakuya's reconsolidated Senbonzakura. The Prince slammed his fist into Byakuya's head and forced the captain back. Slashing down, Azazel cut Byakuya from his left shoulder to below his right ribs. Hissing Byakuya unleashed another blast of Kido forcing Azazel back.

Rukia continued to deflect Mammon's strikes. Her left arm hurt but she could still move it. Mammon's blade seemed to have no special properites other than it was hard to block. Mammon continued to land hits on Rukia, each a pinprick but bled consistently. They were slowing her down allowing Mammon to land more hits.

"Hakuren!" Rukia unleashed another wave of ice, but Mammon let it glide past by the smallest margin before sliding up its length and slabbing Rukia in the chest. She felt it pierce a lung and her breathing became heavily labored.

"Damn you," Rukia gasped.

"Such an elegant weapon, no?" Mammon inquired. "I prefer precision to just slashing away at my enemy until they die. I am a scientist after all; we have to have some kind of decorum."

He charged again, aiming for Rukia's head. She ducked under the strike at the last second and slammed her blade home. Mammon coughed up blood as Rukia's blade pierced his stomach, his lab coat pitched in the back.

"Stupid wench," Mammon coughed. "I was going to kill her quickly, but now you are going to bleed."

 _That was killing me quickly?_ Rukai thought. She withdrew her blade and then slashed Mammon across the chest. He staggered back grasping at his wounds. He fired a series of demonic Ceros. Rukia dodged left and right to avoid getting hit. She jumped forward through the blasts and struck at Mammon with Shirayuki.

"San no mai, Shirafune!" Mammon gasped as his body started to freeze from where Rukia's blade pierced him. He snarled and slammed his fist down on the blade, shattering it.

"Damn you," Mammon snarled as he continued to freeze. "You made me break the blade. Now it is worthless!"

"Too bad you won't live long enough to worry about it," Rukia smirked. Her body shuddered with every labored breath, her body starving for oxygen. Mammom glared at her as his body continued to freeze up.

Byakuya sent more waves of petals at Azazel. The weapon master of Hell easily deflected the attack with his massive blade before striking at the Soul Reaper. Byakuya dodged the strike and then punched Azazel in the head.

"Seems I have no choice. Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Azazel's eyes went wide as the area around him went dark and two rows of thousands of giant blades rose out of an invisible surface. "G ōkei." The blades shattered into innumerable petals that swirled around Azazel cutting off any means of escape.

"Damn you Soul Reaper," Azazel snarled as the swirling mass of blades began to shrink and enclose him. He screamed as the blades cut into his flesh from every possible angle. Trying to fight only made it worse as the blades cut even more into his flesh. Azazel let loose a final scream as Gōtei completely engulfed him.

Byakuya resealed his blade and sheathed it. Azazel's bloody form fell from the sky. He turned to see Rukia bleeding badly and her opponent partially frozen.

"Don't think I am finished just yet. Serve Brutus!" Byakuya whipped around to see Azazel become clad in black armor and wielding an even larger greatsword that was so black it seemed to absorb the light. He was still bloodied and battered but much stronger.

"So you continue to live," Byakuya mused.

"Covet Plutus!"

Byakuya turned to see Mammon's body golden as it morphed into a powerful, jewel-encrusted dragon. His teeth and claws were made of obsidian, his eyes were blood-red rubies, his wings were covered in diamonds and his scales were emeralds and gold. He let loose a wave of fire from his maw that engulfed Rukia. Byakuya tried to reach her but Azazel stood in his way.

"Stand aside," Byakuya ordered.

"Your fight is with me," Azazel sneered.

"My pride says otherwise."

"Oooh hoo hoo, looks like Lucifer's got his claws deep in you," Azazel chuckled. Byakuya frowned at that comment.

"Each of us Princes of Hell symbolizes a sin of Humanity. Lucifer symbolizes Pride which you seem to hold so dear. Mammon is greed. I am Sloth, though I don't really act like it."

"It doesn't matter. You stand between me and someone I hold dear. Move aside or die," Byakuya stated. Mammon roared in the background before turning towards the other two. Rukia fell from the sky her body covered in burns and her sword broken. Enraged at seeing her harmed, Byakuya summoned forth his Bankai again. He slit his hand on the blade as before he dropped it.

"Senkei." Mammon and Azazel's eyes went side as thousands of blades surrounded them in four columns and the world grew dark. "You should be honored. Only two others have seen this form of my Bankai. It is only used against those I wish to kill with my own hands."

He summoned a sword to his hand and then charged Azazel and Mammon. Azazel dodged the strike, flipping into the air. He landed on Mammon's back, nestled between two large spikes on his shoulders. Belching fire, Mammon surged forward. Byakuya blocked claw and sword using multiple blades from his arena of swords. Mammon roared and belched more fire, engulfing Byakuya. He used Bakudo 44: Sekisho to deflect the attack away. He flicked his fingers and three swords shot forward and pierced Mammon's flank.

The Prince hissed in pain and snapped at Byakuya with his maw. Azazel swung down with his massive blade and smashed through Byakuya's shield. Staggering back, Byakuya barely blocked the next strike. Mammon slashed at Byakuya, shattering his blade and ripping at Byakuya's chest.

"Fall Soul Reaper!" Azazel roared. He raised his sword, a demonic blast charging at its tip. Mammon charged a similar one in his teeth. Bringing down his blade, Azazel fired in tandem with Mammon. The blasts combined and engulfed Byakuya, overwhelming the barrier he tried to erect. Byakuya collapsed to the ground as Mammon pinned him with his claws. Azazel jumped off and held his blade over Byakuya's throat.

"Any last words Soul Reaper?" Azazel taunted.

"Ikka Senjinka." Azazel stiffened as a sword protruded from his back.

"You bastard!" Azazel raised his sword to behead Byakuya but he and Mammon were quickly turned into pincushions as every blade in Byakuya's Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi stabbed into them. Both collapsed to their knees and cursed the Soul Reaper with their last breath.

"We did our best Lord Lucifer. Do not let our sacrifice be in vain. Usher in the Apocalypse. Make them pay for the indignity they dealt us so long ago," Azazel breathed as he collapsed to the ground. Byakuya ended his Bankai and struggled to his feet. He found a weak and barely concsious Rukia not too far away.

"Brother, you're still alive," Rukia smiled overjoyed.

"I am happy to see you are as well," Byakuya said with the hint of a smile. "I could never face Hisana if I were to let anything happen to you." Rukia smirked and then coughed up more blood.

"Come. Let us get you to Miss Inoue. She will heal you." Byakuya gently supported Rukia and started back towards the Soul Reaper Camp. The two stopped though as a stragne sensation passed through them.

"The Tenkai Kecchu has fallen," Rukia breathed in disbelief. "We're back in the land of the living."


	32. Battle of Beasts

Lieutenants Abarai and Romanov stood atop the church that sat on the southern hill of Blackwater Ridge. Two Princes were rapidly making their way towards the two Soul Reapers. Gwen activated her Shikai and nestled Barret on the edge of the church spire.

"I can provide cover fire from here while you engage the enemy," Romanov stated as she adjusted her scope.

"Me verses two uglies," Renji growled. "This should be fun."

"Their Spiritual Pressure doesn't seem that high compared to the others. They aren't that much stronger than the Knights we fought earlier," Gwen explained. "And you won't be fighting them alone. I told you will be providing cover fire."

"Whatever. Feels like I got a Quincy at my back though," Renji whined.

"Then you should be right at home. If the report read right, you have fought alongside a Quincy before nearly defeating one of Aizen's Espada."

"Yeah, don't remind me."

The two Princes arrived. They couldn't have been more different. One was a massive brute of a man in messy, food-stained, disheveled clothing. He had fat jowls, rolls of fat, beady eyes that darted about, and a piece of greasy chicken in his fat fist. The other was thin, dressed immaculately, with slicked back brown hair. He had a wide slit of a mouth and narrow, snake-like eyes.

"That girl has a lovely soul; it will be fun devouring her." The fat one whipped more grease onto his sleeve.

"I want the man. He tore into my Legion and needs to pay," the thin man hissed.

"Mind telling us who you are?" Renji asked annoyed.

"I am Leviathan, Prince of Envy, General of Hell, and Head of Legion," the thin one hissed, tongue flicking out.

"I am Beezlebub, Prince of Gluttony, Devourer of Souls," the fat one stated through a mouth full of food.

"Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of Squad Six, Japanese Soul Society." Renji drew his blade and held it at the ready.

"Gwendolyn Romanov, Lieutenant of Squad Six, American Soul Society," Gwen stated softly.

"Well now that the pleasantries are out of the way, it's time for you to die. You stand in the way of Lord Lucifer's plans so you must be eliminated," Leviathan stated. He drew a sword from thin air and sprung towards Renji. The red-haired Soul Reaper quickly brought his blade up and blocked the strike. He grunted under the effort before managing to force Leviathan back.

"I thought you said they were weak!" Renji snapped at Gwen. "That felt like a ton of bricks!"

"I said weak compared to the others." Gwen breathed slow and fired at Leviathan. He jumped back and fired his own blast of demonic energy at Gwen. He ducked under it, rested her rifle on her knee and fired again. Leviathan dodged again only to have Renji appear behind him and slash at Leviathan. The Prince blocked the strike but took a bullet in the back.

"A little help here?" Leviathan snarled as he Sonidoed away from Renji. Beezlebub continued to munch on his chicken. He sighed heavily. "If I must."

Beezlebub charged a demonic Cero and fired it at Renji. Renji dodged and slashed at Beezlebub. The fat demon didn't move in time and took the blade to the chest. Renji's eyes went wide as the blade sank into Beezlebub's body before springing back out.

"That won't work as well as you'd like," Beezlebub chuckled. He turned his chicken into a club and smacked Renji across the head. Renji stumbled back but before Beezlebub could strike again, Gwen fired again and struck Beezlebub dead-center of his forehead. He staggered back and Gwen continued to force him back.

"Focus on Leviathan. I got Beezlebub," Gwen ordered. Renji nodded and turned to Leviathan just as the Prince tried to attack Renji's blind spot. Renji forced him back and placed his hand on his blade.

"Roar Zabimaru!" Renji's blade extended into its segmented saw-like whip form. He snapped his arm forward and the blade extended. Leviathan angled his body away from the strike, dodging it by mere inches. Renji smirked as he brought his arm back and Zabimaru caught Leviathan's shoulder. The Prince hissed as Renji's blade sawed at his shoulder, cutting into the bone. Renji retracted his sword and whipped it forth again. Leviathan managed to bring his blade to bear and blocked it.

"Such a lovely blade. Snake-like. I want it." Leviathan snapped his hand forward and grabbed Renji's blade. He inspected it as Renji tried to pull his blade away.

"Get your hands off!" Renji slugged Leviathan in the face knocking the Prince away. He staggered back and was about to attack Renji again but his shoulder erupted into blood. Renji looked over and saw Gwen preparing to fire again.

"Beezlebub do your job!" Leviathan snarled as he clutched his bloodied shoulder. The fat slob grunted and replied, "She's a sneaky one! Refuses to stand still long enough to let me kill her!" Beezlebub cried out in pain as another shot from Lieutenant Romanov's rifle slammed into his body. While his fat protected him from being riddled with holes, the reishi rounds still bruised and wounded Beezlebub.

"Come on! Stop moving around so much! You're making me work up an appetite!" Beezlebub whined as he slammed his club into the roof of the church. Gwen rolled to the side and fired again striking Beezlebub's hand. He hissed as he dropped his club. Returning her Zanpakuto to its sealed state, Gwen holstered her weapon and charged Beezlebub. She jumped into the air and whipped her foot into the side of Beezlebub's head. He dropped to one knee as the force of the blow made him see stars.

"I may not be able to strike your body, but your head is still a point of weakness," Gwen stated. She twisted again and drove her heel into Beezlebub's temple. He crumpled, barely catching himself as he fell.

"Damn you wench. When we subjugate this world, I will make you my slave, torturing you until you beg for the sweet release of death. Only then shall I slowly devour your soul while you still live," Beezlebub snarled.

Gwen just drove the heel of her hand into his face, breaking his nose and spraying blood.

"Damn it all!" Beezlebub reclaimed his weapon and held it above his mouth. "Engorge Behemoth!" He swallowed his club and then his body ballooned further. Bursting into a black mess, he morphed into a pitch black beast, a manicore. His fat face now had a wide mouth filled with needle like teeth. He had the body of a lion with a scorpion's tail. His back was covered in spikes that seeped poison and the tip of his tail was a mace.

"Now die!" Beezlebub fired several spikes from his mace at Gwen. She flipped away and pulled out her Zanpakuto.

"Bankai." Her pistol morphed into her massive railgun. She fell to a knee as she steadied her Zanpakuto. "Devana's Arrow." Gwen charged a round and unleashed it in a massive beam of light. The bolt struck Beezlebub dead in the face and sent him flying. Roaring in pain, Beezlebub collided with Leviathan as the Prince tried to fight off Renji. Seeing the two become entangled and that Leviathan was now skewered on Beezlebub's back spikes, Renji joined Gwen.

"Think that killed them?" Renji asked.

"No."

Leviathan slowly and painfully extradited himself from Beezlebub and shot death glares at the two Soul Reapers. He raised his sword and held it above his mouth as well.

"Devour Apophis!" He swallowed his sword as well. His body started to extend and become sinuous. His body grew and grew until he was thirty feet long. His mouth filled with fangs and his eyes blazed red with hellfire. Red scales covered Leviathan's body and fins flared out around his neck making a collar around the base of his skull. Leviathan became his namesake: a giant sea serpent of legend.

"Now you shall perish!" Opening his jaw, Leviathan spewed hellfire. Renji and Gwen jumped away gaining more distance. Beezlebub fired large spikes from his back. They arced high into the sky before splintering into dozens more. They impaled the ground around Renji and Gwen, melting the ground where they landed. Leviathan unleashed more hellfire keeping the Soul Reapers on their toes.

"I can't get a shot off like this," Gwen frowned.

"Let me see what I can do. Bankai!" Light erupted around Renji before smoke cleared to show him with an ape's skull on his left shoulder, a red-furred cowl that extended down to cover his right arm and a massive bone snake coiled around him. "Hihiō Zabimaru!"

Whipping forward, Zabimaru hissed as it collided with Leviathan, the two becoming entangled. They bit at each other, though Zabimaru appeared to be having difficulty piercing Leviathan's scales.

"My scales are stronger than even the toughest Hollow's Hierro! You cannot beat me!" Leviathan slammed its tail against Zabimaru and unleashed a burst of flames as he freed himself.

"Damn," Renji growled. "Guess we'll just have to try harder!" He whipped Zabimaru forward again and the two serpents clashed again.

Gwen turned her attention back to Beezlebub and fired a series of less powerful bolts at the manicore. She could only fire five of the fully powered shots before her Bankai drained her, but these less powerful ones she could unleash just as easily as those in her Shikai. Beezlebub snarled as the bolts pounded away at her, unable to return a volley.

"Hikotsu Taihō!" Renji unleashed a powerful blast of energy from Zabimaru's mouth. Leviathan snarled and hissed in pain as the blast managed to break through his dense skin and wound him. The blast also tossed him into Beezlebub.

"Higa Zekkō!" Zabimaru surrounded Beezlebub and Leviathan, coiling around them. The bone segments turned so the large spines pointed in. They glowed as spiritual energy reinforced them. The bone segments then all crashed down on Beezlebub and Leviathan. The two Princes cried out in pain and anger as the bone segments pierced their bodies.

"Ready for weapon," Renji ordered. "Make sure they're dead." He snapped his bone handle and Zabimauru returned to him, coiling behind its master. Beezlebub and Leviathan were revealed to be bloodied and badly wounded. Gwen charged her railgun and quickly fired off two shots. They impacted and detonated obscuring Leviathan and Beezlebub behind a burst of light and smoke.

"Think that did it?" Renji asked. Gwen lowered her Bankai, her strength getting low, but remained on guard. The smoke cleared to reveal Beezlebub and Leviathan had returned to their human forms.

"Damn you Soul Reapers," Leviathan snarled. "This isn't the end of it!"

He was about to charge but stopped when the combatants felt a subtle shift in the atmosphere. Gwen and Renji looked around and saw the pillars of Tenchai Kecchu had fallen.

"He did it. Lord Lucifer brought down the pillars. So he and Amon will start the ritual and bring about the Apocalypse," Leviathan breathed.

"We can't let that happen. These two are done. Let's get to the others," Gwen ordered.

"Right," Renji nodded.

"You two aren't going anywhere!" Beezlebub yelled. He tried to charge the two Soul Reapers but Gwen and Renji fired off another blast of their respective energy attacks. Beezlebub and Leviathan screamed as their bodies were incinerated in the pasts.

"Come on. We need to join the others and stop the last two Princes," Gwen ordered. Renji nodded and the two sealed up their Bankai's before fleeing.


	33. Lust and Love

Captain Pearce blocked another strike from Asmodeus. The Prince had deep green eyes, strong facial features with defined cheekbones. He had well defined musculature emphasized by his tight fitting clothes that left his chest open to the air and accentuated his crotch in a way that was off-putting for Captain Pearce. He would have been a fetching man but for his harsh demeanor.

"You really shouldn't be here miss," Asmodeus stated with a lilting accent. "Women have no place on the battlefield. You really should be waiting for me in my bed."

"That my friend is no way to talk to a lady." Zachariah leveled his AR at Asmodeus and pulled the trigger on his grenade launcher. Asmodeus frowned before firing a demonic cero from the tip of his sword detonating the grenade in midair.

"Women have only one purpose in this world. To serve the desires of men. Know your place bitch at my knees!" Asmodeus fired another cero before charging forward and slashing at Pearce. She leaned back, avoiding the blade, and used the momentum to kick Asmodeus in his chiseled jaw. He was dazed by the strike and forced further back by Zachariah as the captain unloaded a clips worth bullets into the Prince of Hell. Asmodeus snarled and disappeared in a burst of Sonido. Zachariah spun around and blocked the sneak attack with the barrel of his rifle.

"I have trained warriors that are far better than you. Please make this a challenge," Zachariah sneered. He forced Asmodeus back by kicking him in the chest. "I am the captain of Squad Ten. I train the strongest and toughest squad in the American Soul Society. I have broken and rebuilt men with more of an ego than you."

Asmodeus slashed at Zachariah. "I do not care. Now get out of the way. I have a world full of women to enslave."

"You have got some major issues. Pearce, you want this one?"

Asmodeus' eyes went wide as he whipped around to barely block Captain Pearce's attack. She had unleashed her Bankai and was now covered in blue flames.

"Brisingr!" Asmodeus slashed Evelyn's attack in half and then entered a bladelock with her as she slammed into him.

"Zachariah! Now!" Evelyn cried as she prevented Asmodeus from escaping.

"Bankai." Zachariah's AR-15 turned into a massive 103mm shoulder mounted cannon. Armor plating covered the right half of his body and a targeting system extended out from the main chamber. "Aries' Fury." Zachariah was knocked back ten feet as the cannon fired with a resounding roar. Asmodeus roared as he tried to tried to get away but Evelyn grabbed him and prevented his escape.

"You will die too if you don't let go wench!" Asmodeus snarled.

"I am willing to die for my cause. Are you?" Evelyn held on tighter. Asmodeus screamed as Zachariah's round slammed into the two. The explosion engulfed Asmodeus and Pearce in a massive ball of smoke and fire. Two objects fell from the smoke, Zachariah chasing after the smaller one. Evelyn was a little worse for wear, a little bloodied from shrapnel. She had wrapped the wings of her Bankai around herself to avoid the majority of the explosion.

"Seduce them, Eros." Pearce and Zachariah ducked down as a large tentacle went flying over their heads. They turned to see Asmodeus covered in white bone-like armor with six large tentacles erupting out of his back.

"Are you serious?" Pearce asked, eyebrow raised.

"You will learn your place wench! I will enslave all of humanity when Hell takes over. I will make every woman and child bow before me as I put you in your proper place. At my knee!" Asmodeus roared.

"Get over yourself," Pearce growled. "Woman do not exist solely to serve your wanton desires. We have our own wants and desires, our own goals. We do not need cruel abusive men like you in our lives."

"Want to borrow Aries?" Zachariah asked, offering Evelyn his Zanpakuto.

"No. I'm good." Pearce twirled her sword before darting in. Asmodeus whipped his tentacles at her but Evelyn darted between them with grace befitting her small frame. Asmodeus raised his fist and tried to punch her as she got close but she phased out of sight. Off-balance from the punch that failed to connect, Asmodeus grunted as pain flared through his back. He looked over his shoulder to see Captain Pearce preparing to slash him again, her blade wet with his blood.

"Bitch!" Asmodeus snapped one of his tentacles around with lightning speed. It slammed into Evelyn, her flame wings the only thing preventing smashed ribs. Two more came around form the other side; one striking her left ribs, the other striking her leg. Stumbling, Evelyn cried out as the tentacle wrapped around her leg and then whipped her around. Three more snapped out and grabbed her other limps immobilizing her.

"This is much better." Asmodeus sneered as he drew Evelyn in close. He ran the back of his fore and middle fingers down her cheek. "I wonder how loudly I can make you scream as I ravage you over and over. How long before you start begging for it? Or for the sweet release of death?" Asmodeus leered as he leaned in and licked Evelyn's cheek.

"Get away from her." Asmodeus snarled as bullets tore into his armored body. He turned and saw Zachariah aiming a very large machine gun at him.

"Release the nice lady and I won't rip you a new one." Captain Zachariah leveled the machine gun at Asmodeus as the Prince sent his other two tentacles at the Soul Reaper. Zachariah unleashed the full fury of his weapon, reishi rounds filling the air. The bullets tore Asmodeus' tentacles to pieces before ripping into the one holding Evelyn's arm. With a battle cry, she swung her sword down, cut Asmodeus through the waist, and then broke free as Zachariah's attack tore through the rest of Asmodeus' tentacles.

"Bastards, I will get you for this," Asmodeus' hissed as he clutched at his gut; his tentacles whipping around wildly.

"Darn, I missed," Pearce pouted. "I had been aiming lower." Asmodeus blanched before snapping his tentacles out.

"You bitch! You tried to castrate me?" Asmodeus shrieked as his tentacles turned into spears. Evelyn spun her blade, the edge emitting fire, and deflected all of Asmodeus' strikes wide. Charging forward, twirling her sword in a figure eight formation past both of her hips before bringing it down in a heavy downward slash, Evelyn cut Asmodeus from crown to navel.

"Brisingr."

Asmodeus screamed as he erupted into flames and fell to the ground.

"We need to regroup," Zachariah stated as Evelyn sealed her Zanpakuto.

"I'm aware. The Tenchai Kecchu has fallen. We need to go find Lucifer and end this mad scheme of his."

"We need to worry about containment. Those last two Princes, they're powerful. I could feel their strength even from the distance they were at. If a draw out battle occurs we need to focus on preventing civilian casualties," Zachariah stated.

"I'm aware. Come on. We need to meet up with the others and hope this ends well."


	34. Endgame

**AN: Here it is: the long awaited final battle between good and evil! I am soo sorry this took so long to upload. Severe writer's block. This is a longer chapter so I hope that makes up for the wait. Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

Just as every cop is a criminal  
And all the sinners saints  
As heads is tails  
Just call me Lucifer  
'Cause I'm in need of some restraint

So if you meet me  
Have some courtesy  
Have some sympathy, and some taste  
Use all your well-learned politesse  
Or I'll lay your soul to waste

'Sympathy For The Devil' by The Rolling Stones

Lucifer and his brother Amon landed beside the massive oak tree in the middle of town; the oldest tree in the town incidentally, one rumor has it to be over two-hundred years old. The two were the Twin Princes of Hell, the unquestioned leaders of Hell. Both were tall, physically built, with handsome, yet harsh features. Lucifer had cold grey eyes with shoulder-length black hair and exuded a lethal predatory aura from every pore. Amon had cold green eyes with shorter black hair. Lucifer was in a modest black ensemble: tight black pants with grey highlights and matching muscle shirt. Amon wore black combat pants with matching boots while wearing a leather jacket over a red shirt.

Destroying those accursed pillars had been easy once the Princes had begun distracting the Soul Reapers. They had fallen so easily, just a few simple blasts of hellfire had made the pillars fall.

 _If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself_ Lucifer thought. He and Amon proceeded to slit their left wrists and proceeded to form a ritual circle around the tree. Lucifer let the blood collect on his fingertips before drawing sigils and runes on the tree trunk. Satisfied with the preparations, Lucifer and Amon stood on the north and south side of the tree and began chanting in deep sonorous tones.

" _Prodigia comploratus silens, oro regnet exitium_

 _Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domine_

 _Amplecti exercitum in immortui_

 _Percute vindictam iis qui contra voluntatem tuam,_

 _Et vastemus eos, qui et misi ante faciem tuam_

 _Ambulate in ea, et proteget eos servituti minimo_

 _Morientia manu inimicorum vestrorum et devastant._

 _Prodigia comploratus silens, oro regnet exitium._ "

Dark energy swirled around the two; tendrils extending out of the circle like smoke. The sigils on the tree lit up and glowed like hellfire as storm clouds grew over the tree and extended out over the town. Lucifer couldn't help but smirk as he felt the Nexus pulsating as it slowly siphoned off his and Amon's power, preparing to detonate destroying the veil between the dead and the living.

The Nexus continued to build in strength. Soon the spiritual energy would reach critical mass and bring about a new age. A new age where _he_ was king, subjugate to no one.

A quiet, but slowly growing roar was the only warning Lucifer had before the world exploded.

Lucifer jumped back, snarling as the sigils dimmed and the ritual was interrupted. As powerful as the Nexus was, it still required a generous amount of spiritual energy from the summoners to detonate the Nexus. Lucifer turned to see one of the Soul Reapers holding a massive shoulder-mounted cannon, the barrel slightly smoking.

"Worthless bastards," Amon snarled as he joined his brother. "I knew we should have taken care of these bastard Soul Reapers. The other Princes are worthless!"

Lucifer just frowned as he summoned his sword, a long red broadsword with a batwing hilt. Amon summoned a similar sword, only his is black. Lucifer regarded the assembled Soul Reapers with contempt. Six Soul Reapers stood before them, Captains Kuchiki, Zaraki, Pearce, and Zachariah, and Lieutenants Romanov and Abarai. All of them had out their Bankais with the exception of Zaraki.

"Such impudence," Lucifer sighed. "You cannot stop me; I will usher in a new age. Your deaths shall bring it about."

Moving faster than the Soul Reapers could react, Lucifer and Amon struck down Romanov and Abarai. The two gasped as blood spurted from large gashes in their chests. Their Bankais disappeared as their bodies focused all energy on staying alive.

"Bastard!" Evelyn roared in anger as she brought down her blazing greatsword. Her eyes were alight with rage at the site of having her lieutenant cut down right in front of her.

"Someone's a little spitfire," Lucifer smirked. "If you weren't so annoying, I would be tempted to recruit you." Evelyn screamed as she unleashed a maelstrom of fire in Lucifer's face. The blast forced the Prince of Hell back but he extended out his left hand and absorbed the fire. Wrapping it around his hand, Lucifer turned the fire a sinister black-red before unleashing it at Evelyn. Her eyes went wide, too stunned to react.

She was saved by a swirling wall of pink blades.

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi Gōkei." Innumerable blades surround Lucifer and Amon before shrinking inward to shred them to bloody ribbons. Luficer and Amon frowned before standing back to back. Lucifer raised his sword while Amon lowered his before both swung their blades, energy crackling along the edges. Twin crescents of black hellfire erupted forth shattering Senbonzakura. Surging forward, the twin Princes were meet with the shocked expression of Evelyn and Byakuya as they cut them down.

"Well these two are proving to be lots of fun," Kenpachi cackled.

"You can take the battle-crazed lunatic," Lucifer stated softly.

"With pleasure." Amon gave a sadistic smile that rivaled Kenpachi's. The Captain of Japan's Squad Eleven laughed manically as he swung at Amon, yellow energy curling around his sword. Amon blocked the strike before slugging Kenpachi in the face. The blow knocked the captain back just enough for Amon to bring his blade to bear and slash Kenpachi deeply across the chest. Zaraki coughed blood before Amon punched him in the chest and fired a blast of hellfire. Zaraki slammed into the ground leaving a crater.

Lucifer meanwhile was busy deflecting rocket fire and bullets from Zachariah. He slapped aside once such missile with his left forearm before twirling his blade to deflect the flying reishi. Lucifer frowned at how easily Zachariah seemed to be able to switch back and forth between his Bankai and Shikai. While his Bankai was clearly more powerful, his Shikai allowed for more sustained attacks. Throwing a small fireball at the missile about to impact his face, Lucifer disappeared in a burst of demon Sonido behind the resulting explosion. He reappeared behind Zachariah and rammed his blade through the veteran's chest. Coughing on blood, Zachariah's vision went dark as Lucifer removed his blade and kicked him to the ground.

"Now that that annoying little distraction is over, we can get to completing the ritual," Lucifer stated. Amon nodded and the two moved to return to the tree.

"Getsuga Tenshō!"

"Flames of the End Times!"

Lucifer and Amon snarled as a black crescent of energy and a wave of fire exploded against them.

"Not one step further," Ichigo growled wrapped in his Bankai cloak.

"We will avenge our fallen comrades," James stated encased in his Bankai armor.

"This ends now!" The two warriors barked together.

Lucifer and Amon scowled as they raised their blades.

"You Soul Reapers really need to learn your place." Lucifer charged forward, blade held high and slammed it down into Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu. Amon swirled around putting momentum behind his blade before slamming it into James' Ragnos Ragnarok Rex. Ichigo and James pushed the two back before unleashing more energy attacks.

"Hmm, these two are much stronger than the others," Lucifer mused. "They may cause a problem, a very real problem."

"Time to get serious then," Amon sneered.

Ichigo and James balked as the Spiritual Pressure around Lucifer and Amon skyrocketed. It climbed to match their own and then continued to the point where it was suffocating.

"Damn, it's like fighting Aizen all over again," Ichigo breathed as sweat dripped down his face.

"We can't quit now. If we fall now, the world is doomed," James explained. Ichigo nodded and the two pumped up their Spiritual Pressure to its current maximum. "We need to force them out over the lake! All this released Spiritual energy _will_ alter the World of the Living. We need to move the battle away from civilians!"

Ichigo nodded. He charged forward and slammed his blade against Lucifer's, the force of the blow pushing Lucifer back. Breaking the blade lock, Ichigo fired another Getsuga Tenshō pushing Lucifer away from the center of town and towards Lake Superior. James did the same with Amon, forcing the Prince into a blade lock before blasting him with a powerful wave of fire.

Now over the lake, James and Ichigo summoned their Hollow Masks to further their power levels. Working together the two charged ceros in one hand and their respective energy attacks in the other.

"Oh, look brother," Lucifer smirked. "The Soul Reapers think they can hurt us with a massive all-out attack."

"Let them try."

Ichigo and James fired their ceros, the beams combining and twisting around each other, before swinging their swords and unleashing a combined wave of fire and twisting black energy. Lucifer kept that smug look on his face as he casually swung his sword. An immense crescent of black hellfire surged forward, slammed into the two attacks, and created a massive explosion. Ichigo and James took the opportunity and plowed right through the smoke.

Bursting forth form it, they collided blades with the twin Princes. Sparks flew four blades as the four combatants forced themselves apart. Repeatedly the four collided; exchanging opponents; sparks, energy attacks, and stray spiritual energy filled the air. James swung his blade only to have Amon block it with just his forearm before slashing the boy across the chest; Lucifer deflected Ichigo's blade wide before detonating a demonic cero right in Ichigo's face.

Snarling James unleashed a twirl of slashes, strikes, parries, desperately trying to break through Amon's guard. The Prince scowled as James nearly broke through Amon's guard. Twice the Soul Reaper's blade came close to slicing him. James roared as he managed to deflect Amon's blade wide before spinning and slashing Amon across the chest. Amon snarled and prepared a demonic cero. James ducked under Amon's attack, slammed the pommel of his blade into Amon's lower jaw, dazing the Prince. Twisting James slammed his right foot into Amon's abdomen forcing the Prince back.

"Flames of the End Times!" James unleashed a massive wave of flames that slammed into Amon and drove him down into Lake Superior.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was holding his own against Lucifer. The two were exchanging blows, the atmosphere changing around them as they released large amounts of reishi into the air. Storm clouds started to form around the two combatants. Lucifer snarled as he slashed at Ichigo only to have the Soul Reaper block the strike and force the ruler of Hell back. Ichigo pressed his advantage and used his superior speed to strike at Lucifer rapidly and from varying angles. Lucifer snarled as Ichigo managed to inflict several small wounds. Using a burst of Flash Step, Ichigo came up close and personal to Lucifer, well inside the Prince's guard, before slashing Lucifer across the chest, a Getsuga Tenshō wrapped around his blade.

Lucifer snarled in pain as the attack cut into his body and sent him flying into the lake alongside his brother.

"There's no way they're going to go down that easily," James breathed as he regrouped with Ichigo.

"Be ready for anything," Ichigo stated.

Ichigo and James held up a hand to protect their eyes as the lake exploded, water and spiritual energy geysering into the air.

"Enrage Dagon."

"Fall Light-Bringer."

Ichigo and James stood speechless as two beings rose out of the lake; ones that could only be described as true demons. Muscular beings with batwings erupting out of their backs and horns sprouting from their heads, one was black while the other was red. The red-skinned demon had long black hair and blazing yellow eyes; the black-skinned one was goat-like from the waist down with coarse black fur and cloven hooves for feet while his eyes flickered like red hellfire.

"Witness our true forms," the black one intoned with Lucifer's voice.

"The Devil and Satan," the red one said with Amon's voice.

"We are so fucked," James breathed.

"I've faced worse odds," Ichigo said trying to play it off.

"All or nothing."

Ichigo nodded and reached up to his Hollow Mask. Black reishi curled around his fingers before he made the same clawing motion as he did when he summoned his mask.

"Slay Zangetsu."

James held the flat of his blade before his face before twisting it sharply so that the edge faced him.

"Ascend the Throne Ragnos Rex."

Black and red reishi consumed the two Soul Reapers as their Spiritual Pressures climbed once more, matching those of the twin Princes. The energy blazed like fire before consolidating around Ichigo and James. Emerging from the flames like avenging angels, they stood in their Resurrección forms. Ichigo had undergone full Hollowfication, his Resurrección resembling his Vasto Lorde form. James clenched his clawed gauntlet as that burning desire to destroy everything raged through him.

"You in control?" James asked Ichigo. Ichigo glanced towards him, his eyes a pale blue instead of a vacant yellow, and nodded.

Without any warning, the two burst into Sonido and slammed into the Princes of Hell. Lucifer and Amon's eyes went wide as Ichigo and James slammed their shoulders into the brothers and sent them flying. Raising their swords, the two Hollowfied Soul Reapers charged black beams of energy.

"Cero Oscuras," they intoned. Twin beams of pure black energy shot forward, the energy twisting and entwining like before. Lucifer and Amon were still too dazed to counter resulting in the energy hitting them dead-on. Ichigo and James remained on high alert as the smoke cleared. Glaring at them with murderous intent was Lucifer and Amon with only slight burns to show that Ichigo and James' attack had done anything.

"Our turn." Lucifer and Amon charged forward and batted both Ichigo and James into the lake, their claws ripping deep into the Soul Reapers' flesh, cleaving through armor and bone. The Soul Reapers burst out of the water only to be smacked aside as the brothers pressed their advantage. The four combatants descended into brutal close-range melee, neither side caring about protecting themselves anymore. It was simply a matter of killing the enemy no matter the cost.

The air became supercharged with energy. Thunder rumbled overhead and lighting began to split the sky. Rain poured in heavy thick sheets as the backslash of the combatant's strikes caused hurricane like winds to blow and large tidal waves to form. On the shoreline near Blackwater, two small warriors could be seen redirecting the waves away from the town to protect the civilians.

"Please be safe James," Michelle whispered as she batted aside another wave of water.

In the air above Lake Superior, Ichigo slammed his blade against Lucifer's claws generating sparks.

"Why? Why do you continue to fight for an absentee father?" Lucifer demanded. "Look at what has happened because of his neglect! This world is already tearing itself apart! I will bring order! I fill put an end to everything!"

"I fight because it's what is right!" Ichigo snarled. "I fight to protect my friends and family! God be damned!" He forced Lucifer back. "Getsuga Tenshō!" The attack struck Lucifer in the chest and caused blood to spray forth. A roar echoed in Ichigo's ear, the only warning before Amon slammed into him. James could be seen below, shaking off the effects of a blast of hellfire.

Springing up towards the others with a burst of Sonido, James slashed at Lucifer to keep him from backing up his brother.

"What about you? Why do you continue to fight me? What has God ever done for you?" Lucifer demanded.

"You threatened my family, for that alone you deserve to die," James snarled, bloodlust blazing in his eyes. "God has nothing to do with this."

"You short-sighted fools! I am trying to bring order!"

"By razing everything to the ground?"

"Humanity has already set itself on that path! You are all just one second away from total destruction. Under my rule your petty squabbles will all become meaningless!"

"You aren't going to fix anything! For fuck's sake, you're the cause of it all!"

"No, that is my Father's fault. He gave you pathetic lower lifeforms free will and then told us to bow down to you! For that I was cast out of Heaven: Because I loved my Father more than a flawed creation born from dust!" Lucifer slashed at James with his claws forcing the Soul Reaper back from the force of the barrage.

"Fuck off!" James unleashed a wave of fire, temporarily blinding Lucifer, before slashing him across the arm. "It is because of your temptations that humanity has fallen so far. Because of your pride and jealousy that humanity has turned into the fallen disgrace that it is. It is because of your pride and jealousy that you were cast out. It is your own fault!" James slapped aside Lucifer's hasty attack before kicking him in the chest sending him into his brother.

"Getsuga Tenshō!"

"Flames of the End Times!"

The attacks collided with Lucifer and Amon between them. The smoke slowly cleared to show that Amon was missing his left arm below the elbow and Lucifer was covered in burns and small cuts all over. Both were breathing heavily.

"These bastards just won't die," Ichigo panted. Lucifer and Amon disappeared causing Ichigo to return to James' side. The two glanced around before looking up to see Lucifer and Amon charging a massive ball of hellfire between them.

"Burn in eternal hellfire!" Amon snarled.

"Twin Devil's Hellfire!" Lucifer roared as the two unleashed the blast at Ichigo and James. James unleashed a quick blast of fire to try and deflect some of the attack but the Hellfire tore right through it. Ichigo's Getsuga met a similar fate. The massive fireball slammed into the two and drove them straight into the lake, a cloud of steam erupting from the impact. Smirking smugly, Lucifer and Amon descended towards the lake's surface to look for remains.

They were slightly surprised when Ichigo and James erupted form the lake behind them. Ichigo was covered in burns leaving him in just the ragged bottom half of his robes while James was missing his left arm and had chunks of his armor broken in various places.

"Why do you continue to resist?" Lucifer grumbled.

"Die already Soul Reapers!" Amon snapped as he fired a quick session of fireballs. James blocked and parried them before charging forward and slugging Amon in the face. Ichigo did the same, slashing at Lucifer severing the Prince's right arm.

"I am Soul Reaper. I am Hollow. I am both James Blair and Ragnos Ragnarok Rex. I am both Protector and Destroyer and I will die to defeat you if necessary," James growled as he slashed upward at Amon catching the demon prince from the hip to shoulder.

"I am Soul Reaper. I am Hollow. I am both Ichigo Kurosaki and Tensa Zangetsu. I am both Protector and Destroyer and I will die to defeat you if necessary," Ichigo growled as he blasted Lucifer back with a Getsuga.

"We don't give a damn who you are! We will destroy you if you dare to harm our loved ones!" The two Soul Reapers roared as they raised their swords above their heads, the blades wrapped in energy, before bringing them down in one final blow, severing the heads from the Twin Princes of Hell's shoulders.

"Damn you fucking Soul Reapers," Lucifer spat as all life left him. As a final act of defiance he and Amon managed to summon enough strength to fire off once last blast of hellfire at close range. Ichigo's and James's eyes went wide as the world erupted in an all-encompassing white explosion.


	35. Aftermath

James groaned as he came to in the Medical Ward of Squad Four. His body was one big bruise and it hurt to so much as breath. His right arm and chest were wrapped heavily in bandages while his left leg was in a splint. He glanced to his right and saw Ichigo in a very similar situation. The orange haired captain had both arms and chest wrapped in bandages along with his head.

"How are we still alive?" James breathed.

"I don't know but I kind of wish I was dead," Ichigo groaned.

"Ichigo!"

The captain cried out as he was smothered by the ample busom of his girlfriend. Orihime had come running in and thrown herself on top of him when she had come in and seen that he was awake. She cried and held him tightly, Ichigo struggling to breath.

"Orihime, I… can't… breath!" Ichigo gasped as he struggled to push her off.

"Sorry!" Orihime gasped as she immediately sat up, kneeling on the edge of Ichigo's bed. She blushed profusely but looked at Ichigo with concern. "I tried to heal you earlier but I was so low on power that I couldn't do much."

"It's okay, Orihime," Ichigo smiled. "We made it back and that's all that matters." Orihime smiled widely before gently lying down next to him and resting her head on his less injured shoulder.

The sound of giggling drew James' attention to the doorway. His sister Michelle stood there. A hand covered her mouth as she tried to cover up her giggling as she watched Ichigo and Orihime. She came over and sat beside her brother as Orihime and Ichigo continued to chitter away softly in Japanese.

"How you feeling?" Michelle asked softly.

"Like I went ten rounds with a meat grinder," James groaned. Michelle made a noise of exasperation. In a more serious tone, James added, "Did we win? The last thing I remember was the world exploding."

"We all made. Everything is fine. You saved the world big brother," Michelle smiled.

"How did you stop the ritual?" James frowned.

"Captain Stark and Captain Einstein appeared soon after you engaged the two Princes. They managed to dispel the ritual's magic and prevented the Nexus from detonating. Immediately afterwards the Nexus weakened and went back to sleep."

"How are everyone else? How long have I been out?"

"Ten days. The others are fine. Some had more severe injuries but they healed much faster than you two."

James raised his eyes to the ceiling and contemplated on that.

 _Ten days… Long time to be recovering_.

 _Well-deserved rest_ Ragnarok whispered in James' ear. _You unleashed the full power of your Bankai and Resurrección. You fought the Twin Princes of Hell. You were nearly killed doing so. Rest now my king. The war is over. Use the peacetime to reflect, tend to your people, and prepare for the next war._

 _Thank you, old friend_ James smirked.

"You're awake, hehe. Good. You own me a fight wolf boy."

James paled as he glanced towards the doorway. There was standing Captain Zaraki. The man had a few more bandages but he still looked like he was up for a good fight.

"He just woke up! He is in no condition to fight!" Michelle protested.

"Eh, I guess you're right. He'd be no fun to fight if he doesn't have much power," Zaraki scratched his chin. He grinned manically. "Heal fast! You own me a fight!" With a laugh, Kenpachi left. James turned to Ichigo and asked, "He always like that?"

"You have no idea."

Soon the room was filled with other members of the Allied Forces. Rukia and Renji gathered with Ichigo and they joked about the battle and old memories. Captain Pearce came in and congratulated her fifth seat for the excellent job.

"You did an amazing job saving the world," Evelyn smiled.

"Only doing my job Captain," James stated.

"General Patton is planning on giving you and a few others the Medal of Honor for going above and beyond the call of duty," Pearce smiled. "After the ceremony though, I want you to take a very long much deserved vacation."

"I greatly appreciate your concern Captain, but I really just want to return to my post in Blackwater," James smirked. Evelyn shook her head and patted James on the shoulder.

"You've made me very proud." In a displace of affection not proper for a captain towards her subordinate, Pearce hugged James and kissed his forehead. Smiling she left the room.

"So what's going to happen to the Espada?" Ichigo asked his friends.

"It's kind of in the air at the moment. They proved to be a highly valuable asset during the fighting, but it would be highly unorthodox to allow Hollows into our ranks," Rukia explained. "The Head Captain is deliberating with the other captains at the moment, but rumor is that they will be placed under your command as a special unit within the Japanese Soul Society."

"What?" Ichigo cried.

"Everyone saw them pledge their allegiance to you during the fighting. While it rubs a lot of people wrong, I think Head Captain Yamamoto is willing to forgive their previous transgressions because they were merely tools used by Aizen and because they respect you," Renji stated.

"But, but, but," Ichigo stuttered.

"Don't worry about it Ichigo. You just focus on getting better right now. We can worry about this all at a later time," Rukia stated. Ichigo nodded and tried to contemplate the idea of having soldiers under his command. He was just an honorary captain. He had been given the rank because of his accomplishments and power; he didn't actually have a squad outside of Orihime, Chad, and Uryū. Having people under him who weren't Soul Reapers or human allies, people he had fought in the past and had been enemies was definitely going to be different.

* * *

A few days later, James and Ichigo were discharged and a ceremony was held in their honor. General Patton presented Medals of Honor to all the American Soul Reapers who fought in the battles and gave his deepest gratitude to the Japanese combatants. After the ceremony, a banquet was held. Everyone enjoyed the festivities and even the Espada were invited. The occasional drunken brawl broke out, including Grimmjow fighting Zaraki and Zaraki chasing after both Ichigo and James demanding for the two to fight him.

The next morning the Japanese Soul Reapers returned to their home, the Espada in tow. Their situation was still in the air with Captain Kurosaki needing to discuss the matter personally with Head Captain Yamamoto.

"Thank you for your help," General Patton stated as he shook Captain Kuchiki's hand one last time. "If the Japanese Soul Society ever needs help, just send the word and my men will be on their way."

"The offer is much appreciated. Thank you." With a final bow, the Japanese Soul Reapers and Espada returned to their homeland.

* * *

James sighed as he rested in the massive oak that sat in the middle of Blackwater Ridge. He smirked as the thought crossed his mind that this very tree had almost brought about the end of the world. He stiffened as he sensed the presence of a Hollow. Jumping to his feet, James took off to go kill it.

 _Just another day in the life_ James smirked as he sped through the air and saw the beauty of the rustic town he had come to love.

* * *

 **Thank you all for the support and reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if the final chapter isn't to your liking; I'm not very good at conclusions, but I feel like it does an okay job. See you next time for a different story.**


End file.
